The Son Squad One-Shots and Extras
by Lizbizwiz
Summary: A set of short stories for my OCs based on the what if where Goku and Chi-Chi have more kids than just Gohan and Goten. There's more to the story than just the main escapades of the timeline. There's side stories ranging from happy to down-right heartbreaking. Prepare to see how this half-saiyan brady bunch lives. And maybe some what if shenanigans may ensue? Who knows.
1. Michi and Gochi's 1st Day

Age 787

Sitting outside of the principal's office on a bench were 6-year old twins Michi and Gochi. They both looked to be slightly roughed up but it wasn't anything too major, just a few scratches and light bruises. Gochi sat on one end of the bench and kept swinging her legs back and forth out of boredom since she was too short to touch the ground. Michi sat on the other end of the bench and was trying to find a comfortable position to lean back and sleep.

Both children turned their heads when they heard the office door swing open and out came not their Father or Mother but eldest brother Gohan. He was still in his suit from work, having rushed from his university job after getting a frantic call from his Mother saying that something happened at school and he needed to check on his youngest siblings. He shook the principal's hand and exchanged some words with him that the two children couldn't quite hear but it didn't sound bad or anything. Once they were done speaking, Gohan turned to look at the twins. Gochi nervously smiled at her oldest brother but he just shot her and Michi a stern look, causing the girl to look down in shame.

"We'll talk in the car," Gohan sighed, obviously frustrated by the whole situation. "Now let's go; I'm taking you guys home."

"Yes, Gohan," Michi and Gochi said at the same time as they followed Gohan out to his car. The fact that Gohan didn't make them fly right back home meant he was granting them a bit more freedom before having to go home to explain everything to their Mother. Of course, this didn't mean the car ride was any less awkward.

As they drove down the road, Gochi stared out the window at all the buildings while twiddling with her hair, thinking about how her and her brother screwed up their first day of school. She could just imagine Chi-Chi's anger and disappointment in them.

Michi, on the other hand, wasn't as worried as he messed with his own window in the back. He knew his Mother would be upset with him, but he didn't want to go to school anyway. All he wanted to do was stay home and train.

The intense silence hung over all three occupants of the car and made it almost suffocating. Since it was right after lunch, the traffic was unbearable and Gohan almost wanted to just fly the twins home then and there but restrained himself. He knew there had to be more to the story than what he had been told by the principal in regarding his twin siblings. That was the whole point of driving, so he could get the truth from the source. "So, do you two wanna tell me happened?" He asked, looking in the mirror to see how the twins would react.

Neither Michi nor Gochi spoke. They both just continued to stare and mess with windows.

"Come on guys, I just want the truth," Gohan explained. "And besides, I'll probably be more understanding than Mom, so having some foreknowledge may keep you two from getting an even worse punishment."

Hearing that, Gochi turned to Michi. She simply tapped him on the shoulder and gave him a pleading look. Michi scrunched up his face in annoyance and just turned back to face the window. However, Gochi wasn't about to give up. She shook him again, this time more strongly, and this time gave him an even more pleading look. Michi looked like he was trying to keep from caving into his sister's silent demands but he was struggling. Finally, Michi's stoicism cracked and he spoke;

"All right, all right! We'll tell him what happened!" He yelled, crossing his arms over his chest in frustration that his twin sister broke him once again. "Geez, I hate it when you do that, Gochi."

Gochi slightly smiled back at her brother, glad that they were going to get to tell their side of the story to Gohan. She knew he'd be more understanding in the matter. "So, it all started this morning after we got dropped off for school…." Gochi began.

_Earlier That Day _

Michi and Gochi found themselves standing in front of the class with all the other children staring at them. Michi rolled his eyes, thinking he'd rather be anywhere else in the world right now. Gochi, on the other hand, was beaming as she looked out over the sea of kids, thinking how each of them could be a potentially new friend.

"All right class, we have two new students here with us, today," The teacher announced to her students. "This is Michi and Gochi. Say hello."

"Hello Michi and Gochi," the student monotonously greeted.

"Michi and Gochi here are twins and this is both their first day here at Orange Star Elementary," The teacher explained. She then turned to the twins and smiled at them. "Michi, Gochi, would you two like to tell the class a little bit about yourselves?"

"Do we have really have a choice here?" Michi grumbled.

A few of the students snickered at Michi's response while Gochi furrowed her eyes at Michi, trying to be intimidating like her Mother. She couldn't understand how Michi wasn't excited like her to be at school and around other kids their own age. Sometimes she wondered how they were twins when they acted nothing like. (Gohan and Chiyo were very similar to each other while Michi and her were on far ends of the personality spectrum).

"Um, it would just help the class to get to know you better is all," The teacher nervously replied, not liking Michi's care-less attitude and wondering what this would mean further down the line.

"Fine," Michi sighed in annoyance. "My name is Michi. I like video games, comic books, training, and I'd rather be anywhere else but here."

The class erupted in laughter while Gochi sighed and shook her head. The teacher did the same, thinking of all the trouble Michi would potentially cause her down the line.

"Um, Gochi, how about you?" The teacher asked, hoping Gochi would be the saving grace in all of this.

"Oh, okay," Gochi said. "My name is Gochi. I like puppies, my family, and training, and I can't wait to meet all of you."

While the teacher was pleased by this response, the other kids seemed to be unimpressed by it all.

"Anyway, Michi, Gochi, why don't you both sit down and we can get on with class?" The teacher suggested.

"Okay," the two replied, Michi with less-than stellar enthusiasm while Gochi had enthusiasm radiating off of her.

The two sat down at two circle tables that were right next to each other but Michi made it so that he was on the opposite end of his table so he wasn't near his sister.

The teacher then went on to announce that it was time to do a little arts and crafts, which everyone in class was excited for. She instructed the children to get crayons, a sheet of paper, and then draw a picture of their families that they would present to the class after recess. While most of the kids drew, at most, five to six people and maybe a pet or two, Michi and Gochi found themselves in the pickle of trying to draw all their relatives.

Gochi meticulously tried to include everyone in her picture from all her siblings to her grandpa and her parents, plus Gohan and Chiyo's spouses and children as well as Vegeta and his family since she considered them to be a part of her family too. Michi, meanwhile, just included his Mom, brothers and sisters, and grandpa Ox-King in the picture and made it a goal not to include his Dad in the picture but include Vegeta instead.

After getting most of her family on there, Gochi went to grab another black crayon when she noticed that the only one left was in the hands of the girl sitting across from her. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and the prettiest blue dress on that Gochi had ever seen. It looked expensive too, like something Bulla or Bulma would wear. "Excuse me," Gochi said to the girl. "When you're done, could I borrow the black crayon? I'm trying to draw my uncle's hair but I need to use black for it."

The girl in question slightly glanced up at Gochi but said nothing to her before turning back to her drawing.

Maybe she didn't hear me, Gochi thought to herself. She was about to ask the girl again when she noticed that in the girl's drawing she had what looked to be her parents, an older brother, and four horses in the picture. "Wow, you have horses?" Gochi commented. "That's so cool!"

The girl looked up from her drawing and instead of thanking Gochi for the compliment she glared the young half-saiyan down. "What? You've never seen a horse before?" She sneered at Gochi.

"Oh, no, I have," Gochi replied. "It's just that-"

"My Daddy and Mommy gave me them for my birthdays," The girl interrupted. "I've gotten one every year since I was two. They're only the best-bred ones, of course. They'd never give me anything less. After all, I, Mina Tessalawn, deserve it all.

"Oh. Okay."

Mina was surpised that Gochi didn't seem more impressed. She then glanced down at Gochi's picture and snickered. "I thought we were drawing our families, not a circus," The girl remarked, earning some laughs from a few other kids.

Gochi's face went red. How could this girl think her family was a circus? Sure, there was a lot of family members, but that didn't make them a circus. "My family isn't a circus," Gochi stated, trying not to seem flustered.

"Oh? Then your family must own a farm. Is that why there's so many of you? So you can help raise the cattle or whatever?"

Other kids laughed at this and Gochi just stared at the girl. How could she be so mean?

"Where are you from, anyways? The mountains?"

"I'm from Mt. Paozu," Gochi answered.

"Oh, so that makes you a mountain girl."

Gochi froze when she heard this. That was the same nickname Chinku got called in school when she was younger. It was all this one kid, Missy, would call Chinku. Now Michi was also paying attention at this point, wondering what this was going to lead to.

"Well? Aren't you gonna say anything, mountain girl?"

"I….I-I don't like you calling me that," Gochi stuttered. "C-Could you please not call me that?"

Mina just stared at Gochi before laughing. "Wow, you think that's gonna do anything? You really are a sad, little mountain girl."

Mina and her little cronies laughed while Gochi tried to keep from crying.

Michi couldn't believe this. Why wasn't Gochi showing off some of her moves? That would've put Mina right in her place right then and there. Then again, he remembered how Gochi wanted to not scare anyone away with how strong she really was. He sighed in annoyance but no way was he going to sit back and let some spoiled brat pick on his sister. He got up from his seat and walked over to the table, coming to stand behind Mina. He tapped her on the shoulder and the rich brat turned to face him.

"Look, princess, you're just jealous that Gochi has a big family with people who actually care about her while all you got is your dumb horses while your Mommy and Daddy are probably too busy to give you the time of day," Michi stated. He spent way too much time with Vegeta.

A bunch of the kids snickered at Michi's remarks while Mina was flabbergasted.

Gochi gasped at her brother's actions before smiling at him.

Michi just shrugged and went back to his seat to work on his picture. However, this wasn't the end of it.

A few minutes later, it was time for recess. The kids rushed out to the playground where all the grades mingled and such. Most of the kids played with those who were also in their grade except in regards to four-square, where everyone mingled.

Gochi was making her way over to the swings to hang out with some girls that told her they wanted to play with her when she was stopped by some older boys who looked to be in 5thgrade. They were way taller than Gochi, towering over her in stature and intimidating. The three looked down at her as a fourth boy came over. He had blonde hair and blue eyes similar to that of Mina and he also wore expensive clothes.

"So, are you the little mountain girl that's been giving my sister grief, huh?" The boy remarked as he looked Gochi down.

Gochi gulped. This was definitely Mina's older brother.

"Well? You gonna answer, mountain girl?" the boy said.

"….I….My name is Gochi, not mountain girl," Gochi stated. "I…I'd like it if you just called me that and not mountain girl."

All four boys stared in disbelief at Gochi before laughing.

When Gochi tried to get around them, one of the boys grabbed her by her arm. She could easily fight back but felt she wasn't in control of her powers enough to fight back without seriously hurting someone.

"Aww, leaving so soon, mountain girl?" Mina's brother remarked. "But we have so much more to talk about."

Seeing the scene taking place, one of the girls on the swings ran over to Michi who was impressing all the other boys in his class by hanging upside down on the monkey bars for a solid two minutes. "How long do you think he can hold that?" One boy asked.

"I don't know, but he's doing pretty good," another stated. "He's close to setting a record or something."

Michi wasn't trying to impress anyone. His intentions for doing this was he could test some endurance. He didn't expect a crowd to form around him.

"Hey Michi," the girl from the swings called out, causing him to open his eyes and look over at her. "I think your sister is in trouble. Micheal Tessalawn and some of his buddies are messing with her."

Hearing the girl saw the last name caught Michi's attention. He thought he had dealt with that situation and now some older jerk was bugging his sister? Seriously, why didn't she fight back? She could handle chumps like that no problem.

Sighing, Michi dismounted from his spot on the monkey bars and made his way over to Gochi with his fans following after him to see what he would do. When Michi arrived on the scene, he was just in time to see Gochi be pushed to the ground by Micheal. His anger subsided for a moment and he could clearly see why Gochi wasn't fighting back; she just wanted to live a normal life and not rely on her powers like he did. She wasn't like him, but that didn't mean he couldn't understand her. And the fact that these boys were messing with her didn't help things.

Without even saying anything, Michi rushed over to Gochi and stood in front of her while the boys all gave him confused looks. "Hey twerp, buzz off," Micheal ordered. "This is between me and mountain girl, here."

"Yeah? Well then I guess that makes me mountain boy since I'm her brother," Michi stated, glaring Micheal down.

"Oh, so then you're the one that Mina said humiliated her in front of everyone in class," Micheal smirked. "Great, I get to deal with the both of you at once." He cracked his knuckles to try to intimidate Michi but all Michi did was roll his eyes. "I'll let you say your prayers, kid. My pals and I have been taking kick-boxing classes for a few years now, so get ready for a few broken bones."

"Wow, threatening a 6-year old," Michi stated, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Micheal and his buddies. "You guys sure are tough. Man, what's next? Shaking down old ladies for cash?"

Micheal growled and glared back at Michi. "You little brat!" He swung for Michi and punched the boy right in the face.

The kids watching gasped while Gochi bit her lower lip in anticipation of what was to come next. She knew what this was going to mean.

Just standing there for a moment, Michi said nothing as he simply grabbed Micheal's fist, gripped it tightly, and then quickly jabbed the boy in the gut, causing him to collapse to the ground clutching his stomach. The three boys standing with Micheal stared at the young boy and felt sweat dripping down their backs. Michi turned to Gochi and helped her up off the ground. "You seriously needed me to help you deal with these guys?" Michi questioned her.

"….Sorry Michi," Gochi apologized.

Of course, these older boys couldn't read the room and tried lunging at Michi and Gochi. The twins jumped up in the air and out of the way. The landed behind all three boys who quickly got up and started swinging at both of them. The twins dodged them a few more times before Michi kicked them out from beneath their feet and they landed on the ground. One boy quickly got up and was able to momentarily tackle Michi to the ground but only for a moment. He was soon shoved off of Michi by Gochi who pushed him off of her brother. Once it was all said in done, all four boys were on the ground in pain but would live. Gochi and Michi were sporting a few small cuts and bruises but nothing too major.

And, of course, a teacher came out and ordered the six to the principal's office instead of asking what happened.

_End of Story _

"And that's what happened," Gochi finished, nervously looking up at Gohan to see how he would react.

Gohan simply sighed. He didn't like that the twins had resorted to using force against the bullies, but he was also upset that they were being picked on in the first place and that the teachers weren't a bit more thorough on following up on what actually happened. He knew he'd do anything for his loved ones and he could remember how he would protect Chiyo whenever the need arose.

"So, are you still mad at us?" Gochi timidly asked.

"No, I'm not mad at you guys," Gohan quickly reassured Gochi. "I was never really mad at you guys. In fact, I'm more upset that the principal and teachers got the story all wrong. It took some convincing but the principal will let you both with a warning. All I ask is that you two try and keep out of trouble, okay?"

"Okay," Michi and Gochi replied at the same time.

"So, does that mean you'll give in a good word when we face Mom?" Michi asked.

"…..Yeah, don't worry too much about that."

Michi and Gochi sighed in relief. At least someone was in their corner.


	2. Daichi's Mentor

**Hey guys, it's Liz! So, we have a three-way tie for first place for son kids Daichi, Chiyo, and Gochi, so they'll get their own stories first before the other three. (Don't worry; everyone will get their turn at some point. For now, let's give the floor on over to one of our new boys, Daichi! **

Age 777

The morning Sun began to bathe Mt. Paozu in light as it rose into the sky to illuminate the sleeping world below. Birds began their early calls as the streams and lakes glistened from the rays of sunshine. A squirrel began to scurry about on the ground as dinosaurs big and small began to go on the hunt for their next meal.

Nestled within the mountain region was a small house that was only known to those who were aware that it existed. From the kitchen, a young woman with her hair in a bun was finishing up breakfast for her husband and children, a small hum escaping her as she finished up the necessary preparations for the morning meal. She finished setting the table with six sets of plates, cups, silverware, and napkins before going to grab the food off the stove. She placed it all on big plates and then put them in the center of the table so they could be grabbed by whomever.

"And there," Chi-Chi said as she went to the stairs. She wiped her hands with the smock that hung around her neck before calling up to the other occupants of the house. "Goku, Chinku, Daichi, Chibiko, Goten. Breakfast is ready."

Not even a second later, five pairs of feet could be heard shuffling from upstairs. Three bedroom doors opened and five people came rushing down the stairs faster than Chi-Chi could blink. When she looked to the table, she found her husband and four children already seated as if they appeared out of thin air. All five were piling the food on their plates and gobbling down faster than she could watch.

She sighed and sat down at the table between her husband and youngest son and got a plate of food for herself. While this was definitely a full house to be sure, Chi-Chi did wish that her two eldest, Gohan and Chiyo, were there to make the family complete. Still, she couldn't really complain much. After all, Gohan had just proposed to Videl a few weeks prior and was planning a wedding with her while Chiyo was finishing up at art school with high marks.

"Wow, breakfast is so delicious, Mom," Daichi remarked after finishing his second plate and reaching across the table for more.

"Why thank you, Daichi," Chi-Chi smiled, proud that her son noticed all the hard work she put into making breakfast.

Before she could follow-up with Daichi's comment, Daichi grabbed the plate with the stick of butter on it and said, "I don't think it could get any _**butter**_ than this!"

This earned a collective groan from his two sisters, a confused look from his father, and a small laugh from his younger brother.

"Mom make him stop with the puns!" 11-year old Chibiko begged, a look of annoyance on her face.

"The puns are so awful!" 16-year old Chinku added on, running her fingers through her newly red-colored hair.

"I think they're funny," Goten giggled, thinking his older brother's jokes were the pinnacle of comedy.

"I'm not sure I get it," Goku admitted, not being one for understanding comedy.

"Man, tough crowd," Daichi remarked as he slid back into his seat and took in some more food to eat.

After finishing up his umpteenth plate, Goku finally felt full while the rest of his family was still eating. "Boy, that really hit the spot," He said as he patted his full stomach. With his basic need taken care of, Goku thought it would be a good idea to do some after-breakfast training. Of course, training like that required a sparring partner so he figured he'd ask his kids what they were up to in order to figure out who he'd be sparring with. "All right, so what's on the agenda for today, guys?"

"I'm heading to West city to meet up with some friends from school," Chinku answered. "We're gonna to see this new Barry Kahn movie that came out last night."

"And Trunks invited me and Chibi over to hang out at his place," Goten stated with Chibiko nodding to confirm these plans.

"He probably wants to show off his new video game system he got for his birthday," Chibiko theorized as she wiped her face clean of food with the napkin she had placed in her lap.

"Oh…sounds fun," Goku said after hearing about the three kids' plans. He had secretly hoped that at least one of them would say that they had nothing planned so he could suggest training. He noticed how as his kids got older, they became less and less interested in wanting to train. They wanted to do a bunch of other things now, which he didn't mind too much, but a part of him wished that things were how they used to be. Still, he didn't outwardly object because he knew that this was what would come now that the world was at peace.

"I'm not doing anything today, Dad," Daichi spoke up, catching Goku's attention. He hadn't said anything at this point because he had been eating when Goku had asked about everyone's plans for the day. "We can hang out today if you want to."

Hearing that Daichi wanted to hang out with him made Goku excited. Daichi wasn't super strong, but he would give Goku a bit of a challenge if he really put effort into it. "Yeah, sounds good to me!"

After breakfast was done and everyone went their separate ways, Goku and Daichi flew out a few miles from the house and out to the mountains. Goku had suggested doing some light training and the pre-teen was all down for that, considering that Daichi knew that any heavy training would probably be bad for him. (I mean, Goku could go Super Saiyan 3 for crying out loud!) They both soon touched down in a spot between mountains and surveyed the area for good measure. From what they could tell, there wouldn't be people for miles around. Perfect!

"All right, Daichi, you ready?" Goku asked, powering up into his Super Saiyan form right off the bat.

"Heck yeah!" Daichi stated, quickly jumping to Super Saiyan as well.

The two got into fighting stances and stared at one another, wondering who would make the first move. At the drop of a small stone from the mountains above, the two sprang into action and flew right at one another. They both exchanged blows between each other and dodged one another's attacks.

Goku soon got closer to hitting Daichi though and managed to graze a punch past the young boy's cheek. Daichi tried to counter by sending a kick to Goku's side. It managed to make contact and send Goku flying back towards a mountain. Just before hitting it, Goku stopped himself inches from making contact with the giant landmass. Using this as an opportunity, Daichi rushed towards Goku and delivered a good punch to his gut. While this momentarily stunned Goku, he soon recovered and delivered an elbow to Daichi's back that sent the boy face-first into the ground. The landing was so hard that it caused a small crater to form!

Thinking he had overdone it, Goku went to land down next to his son. "Daichi? You okay?" He asked upon seeing the young man like this.

Daichi didn't say anything for a minute. He didn't even stir.

Goku was about to freak out a bit at the thought he might've just killed his son when Daichi jumped up and threw a quick Kamehameha right at Goku. It was a direct hit from what Daichi could tell and he smirked at the action. "Gotcha, Dad," Daichi said, thinking he had actually gotten one over on his dad.

However, when the dust settled, Daichi found that Goku was gone, surprising the young boy. "Wait, what?!" He shouted when he saw this. "But, where did he-?"

Suddenly, he felt an energy from behind and saw that Goku had become a Super Saiyan two and was coming right for him. Daichi quickly put up his defenses and did his best to try and block the onslaught that was sure to come from his father's higher form. Unfortunately for Daichi, he couldn't block everything and received a few hard blows that sent him flying.

After about half an hour of going back and forth with each other, Goku and Daichi soon came to rest by a riverside and looking up at the sky. Daichi was panting heavily while Goku seemed like he could go for another few rounds at the very least. "Not bad, Daichi," Goku remarked as he looked over to his son. "I think that was our best match yet."

"Great," Daichi huffed, still trying to catch his breath. This was probably the hardest he had trained in a while.

After laying there for a few more minutes, Goku suddenly sat up when a great idea popped into his head. "You know what we should do now?" Goku told Daichi, leaning over to look at the young lad.

"Go back to the house and nap before lunch?" Daichi suggested, knowing all too well that that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon.

"No," Goku answered, not surprising Daichi in the slightest. "We should go to King Kai's place. There, we can really go all out with each other." Jumping to his feet, Goku stretched himself out a bit and then turned to Daichi. He extended his hand out for the boy on the ground to take. Once he did, Goku pulled him to his feet so he could stand on his own. "What do you say, Daichi? You wanna go with your old man to do some more intense training?"

Daichi nervously laughed at the idea of doing what Goku considered to be "intense" training. What did that even mean? The young boy knew that if his Dad really went all out, then he'd be toast! Still, the idea of seeing his Dad at full strength was pretty exciting to think about. What were some broken bones and internal bleeding when they had senzu beans, right? "Sure, why not?"

Goku, oblivious to social cues, didn't pick up on Daichi's nervousness and just was glad that the boy had agreed to his idea. "Awesome! Let's go!" The Saiyan warrior had Daichi grab a hold of him while he placed two fingers to his head and concentrated on King Kai's energy. Once he found it, the two disappeared from sight just as Daichi thought about backing out. He knew he should've had his will written out in advance.

* * *

King Kai was completely unaware that Goku would be popping by for an impromptu visit. All he was concerned about was washing his precious car. Just as he washing the vehicle's hubcaps until the sparkled, he heard the familiar "Yo!" of someone he felt on the fence about. _Oh no,_ King Kai thought to himself. _Not him!_

The north kai stood up to find Goku standing on the other side of the car with a big grin on his face and Daichi by his side. "Yo, King Kai! How's it going?" Goku asked his former mentor.

"You mean other than the being dead thing, right?" King Kai snapped back at the Saiyan. He still had a bone to pick with Goku about that whole debacle. He could've used the dragon balls to wish him back, but no! Not only that, but to add insult to injury, unlike King Kai who truly did stay dead, Goku got to come back to life! He was about to say something else when he truly acknowledged Daichi there with him and remembered the boy from helping out his Father with Kid Buu. "Hey, you're that kid from before. It's Daichi, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's me," Daichi answered, surprised that King Kai would know who he was. Remembering his Mother's teachings on manners, Daichi quickly gave King Kai a bow of respect considering his status as of higher authority. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. King Kai, sir."

"Well, at least someone gives me the respect I deserve," King Kai retorted, sending a glare Goku's way. "Anyways, why are you here?"

"We came here to train at our maximum!" Goku declared with excitement.

"FORGET IT!" King Kai shouted, surprising both Goku and Daichi with his sudden change in demeanor.

"What? Why not?"

"Why not? WHY NOT?! Because the last time you were here, you brought Cell and blew us all up! That's why!"

Goku nervously laughed as he remembered that whole situation. "Oh that? Well, you got your planet back, didn't you?"

"GOKU! It's that kind of attitude that makes me not want you here!" King Kai's face was red with fury at the fact that Goku could be so brazenly oblivious to all the torment he had put the lord of worlds through all of these years. The higher being then fell to his knees. "Why couldn't you have come to me for comedy training? Why did it have to be martial arts? What did I do to deserve this?!"

Daichi's ears perked up when he heard this. _Comedy?_ He thought to himself. _Did he really say comedy?_ The young boy quickly went over to King Kai's side as he was getting off of his knees. "Mr. King Kai, sir, did you say that you do comedy?"

King Kai slightly perked up from his sorrowful mood when he heard this. "Yes, I did," He replied. "I happen to be the funniest of all the Kais out there. Why do you ask?"

The young pre-teen's eyes widened when his suspicions were confirmed. He knew what this meant; he had to get training from him! Bowing forward in front of King Kai, Daichi quickly proclaimed, "Please, Mr. King Kai, could you possibly teach me your comedic ways?"

Not only was King Kai taken aback by this, but so was Goku.

"Y-You want me to teach you comedy?" King Kai stuttered. Did someone really want him to be their comedic master? "Could you, run that by me again just so I can make sure I wasn't hearing things? You really want me to teach you comedy?"

"Yes sir!" Daichi nodded in confirmation. "It would be an honor if you would take me under your wing to train me."

While King Kai tried to properly process all this, Goku still remained confused. "Daichi, why would you want to do comedy training?" He questioned the young boy.

"Dad, I can do martial arts training at any time. But comedy training? It's hard to get a chance like that back home, unless I ask a clown. Besides, this is like receiving the best martial arts training imaginable. Like, his comedic training could be the equivalent of the best martial arts teacher, except, you know, for comedy."

Even though Goku didn't completely understand why Daichi would choose comedy training over martial arts training, he could tell that this meant a lot to Daichi. Just the excitement in Daichi's voice was enough to convince him that this was important to his son. He wanted to be supportive of his children's interests, even if they didn't make much sense to him.

With this little request from Daichi, King Kai saw a grand opportunity for himself. In order to act upon it though, he was going to have to test the boy first to see if this was even worth trying to pull off. "Before I decide whether or not to train you, I'll need to test you; you must tell your best jokes so that I may see what I have to work with."

"Hmmmmm." Daichi thought about what jokes he could use for this test. He knew he had to make them good, otherwise he could kiss the golden opportunity goodbye. "Oh, I got it: what do you call two doges leaving a sauna?"

A bit of a weird start, but King Kai would humor the child; "I don't know, what?"

"_**Hot dogs!**_"

King Kai gasped. "T-That joke…"

"Here's another one: what golf club is the funniest? A _**pun**_ter!"

Another gasp escaped King Kai. He was trying his best to hold back laughing. One more joke would do the trick for sure!

"So, how about that Vegeta? Sometimes he needs to learn to take a joke. I mean, I'm just _**Saiyan**_!"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back; King Kai busted into fits of laughter and found himself rolling on the ground. This was too much for him. "Stop, stop!" He begged between laughing fits. "I, I can't breathe!"

"…..I, don't get it," Goku admitted, not really getting all the puns.

King Kai quickly straightened himself up and dusted himself off to try and appear professional again. "Of course you wouldn't get it, Goku; you just don't understand comedy. Anyway, this has helped me to make a decision: Son Daichi, I shall take you under as my comedic apprentice!"

"All right!" Daichi cheered before trying to play it cool. "I mean, oh, that's cool. When do we start?"

"Right now."

"Well then, guess I'll just train by myself while you guys do your comedy stuff," Goku reasoned after hearing this revelation.

"Not so fast, Goku!" King Kai quickly stated. "If I am to train Daichi in the ways of comedy, then you can't be here doing your martial arts training!"

"Huh? Seriously?"

King Kai inwardly smirked. He could spin this to where he didn't have to worry about Goku messing up his planet for a little while. (Hey, didn't he deserve to catch a break every once and a while?) "Well you see, since I'll be teaching Daichi my secrets, I don't want an amateur to know them. You could ruin my comedic reputation, and you already got me killed, so this is the least you could do for me."

"Wow, you're never gonna let that go, are you?"

"Not until you wish me back with the Dragon Balls!"

Goku sighed. He was bummed that he was being told to go somewhere else to train. Still, if it was for Daichi, he'd give him the chance at this new opportunity. Besides, he could always go and bug Vegeta. "All right. I'll come pick you up for dinner then, Daichi. Listen to what King Kai has to say, got it?"

"Got it, Dad," Daichi nodded, a big grin on his face. He quickly ran over to Goku and gave him a quick hug. "And thanks." He was beam with happiness.

Goku smiled and nodded when he saw how excited his boy really was for all this. He then teleported back to Earth so he could let Daichi's training start.

The boy quickly sat down in front of King Kai as he pulled out a chalk board and began to write on it. "Now then, Daichi, we'll start with prop comedy and it's many facets….."

Daichi hung onto every word that King Kai had to say.

**That does it for Daichi, for now. Hope you guys enjoyed the story! Let me know in the reviews your thoughts on Daichi. Do you like the punny boy? Tell me your thoughts and share the story with your friends. So long for now!**


	3. Chiyo's Big Night

**Hey guys, Liz here! So I got done with one of my final projects! Woo! To celebrate, I thought I'd update for the Son Squad one-shots. A lot of you really like her, so please give it up for our oldest girl, Chiyo!**

Chiyo's Big Night

Age 778

Chiyo paced back and forth in her apartment in West City in anticipation. She hated this game of waiting. Any minute now, a curator from the West City Art Museum was going to call and let the 22-year old know whether her art piece would be displayed there as part of the "new artist" exhibit for the next month. If her piece got to be in the exhibit, it'd be the pinnacle of her young art career. If not, then it would just confirm her fears that she was not meant to be an artist after all.

Now that Chiyo had finished up at art school, she decided to go freelance and be a freelance painter. It was slow goings, but thanks to a little help from Hercule, she was starting to get some recognition on the art scene. Heck, he was the one who helped her meet with the curator who told her that he'd look over her painting and get back to her on the matter. The fact that he was even considering her was huge considering she had no real reputation at this point. This could make or break her both metaphorically and figuratively. This was bigger to her than any of the battles for Earth ever were.

Just then, the landline rang and Chiyo raced to answer it. She took a big deep breath before answering the phone. "Hello?" She answered, trying to mask her worry.

"Hey, Chiyo," Gohan greeted on the other end, causing Chiyo to be both relieved and annoyed. "Have you heard from that big curator yet?"

"No," Chiyo sighed, slumping down onto her living room couch. "I thought you were him when you called."

"Oh, sorry," Gohan apologized. "I didn't mean to make you nervous or anything."

"No, no, you're fine."

The young woman laid herself down on her back and stared up at the ceiling above her. She had hoped and prayed that this moment would come sooner rather than later. Her mother had been skeptical about her pursuing a career in the art field and insisted she go to the same university as Gohan to become a scholar, even though Chiyo showed no interest in that kind of career whatsoever. It was only after getting help from her father that Chi-Chi let up and stopped nagging her about art school. This would be her chance to show her mother that she could make it as an artist and find success too. Then she wouldn't have to be compared to Gohan all the time whenever the Son family got together for their big family dinners that they had every so often.

"Don't worry, sis. I know you got this. Psyching yourself out is only going to make things worse," Gohan said on the other end of the line, as if he were reading her thoughts. He could've been; I mean, they did have that psyche link that Piccolo had taught them all those years ago. Or maybe it was just a twin thing. Chiyo leaned more towards that being the explanation.

"Thanks, Gohan," She thanked her brother, her thoughts momentarily stopping their endless race around in her head. "You have no idea how much I appreciate hearing you say that."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, slightly startling Chiyo and almost causing her to fall off the couch. She quickly sat up and ran to the door to look through the peephole to see who on Earth could be coming to her apartment. It couldn't have been for a package or any guests, so who could it possibly be? When she looked through the door, the half-saiyan woman nearly fell over when she saw who it was; it was the curator!

"Gohan, I have to call you back!" Chiyo quickly spoke before hanging up and throwing the phone on the couch. "One moment, please!"

The young woman ran to her bedroom and quickly threw off her pajamas that she had been walking around in and threw on a pair of dress pants and a button-up shirt. She was sure that the curator would've called her instead of come to her home. After all the buttons were done, Chiyo threw her long, straight hair into a simple ponytail and raced to the door, almost sliding and falling over due to the rug by the door slipping out from underneath her feet. She quickly straightened herself up before opening her door to the slightly short and bald man in the fancy suit.

"Sorry for the delay, sir," She apologized, trying to keep her nerves from showing. She wanted to say, _I thought you were going to call instead of come over to my home_ but decided against it since she didn't want to seem unprofessional. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, no, I'm fine," The curator stated, walking in without actually being invited inside. "I've come to discuss your art piece with you. I prefer doing these things in person, you know."

"Oh, yes, my painting," Chiyo stated, even though she knew exactly what the curator was referring to. _Why did I just say that?! _She thought to herself. _Of course, he's here to talk about the painting! What else would he be here for?!_

The snobbish man let out a cough to gain Chiyo's attention and the young woman gulped as he pulled a slip of paper out from his jacket pocket. He handed it to her and Chiyo opened it up to find it was an invitation to the gallery opening. On it, there was the date of the opening along with the names of the featured artists who would have their works put up. Chiyo gasped when she saw that her name was the first one to be featured on the little slip of paper.

"The board and discussed the painting and thought that your landscape piece was absolutely marvelous," The curator stated with a small smile on his face. "In fact, we all felt that it should be the center piece for the gallery opening next week. Of course, this means that you should be expected a bit of a bigger sum of money in the coming few weeks."

Chiyo couldn't fully process it all. Her piece….her piece was going to be the center piece for the gallery exhibit opening…Her painting was- and the extra money- and just….She simply nodded and the curator soon left afterwards. As soon as he was gone, Chiyo passed out on the couch.

_The next week _

The art museum was abuzz with the city's most elite individuals all walking around in fancy formal attire and dining on mini snacks. This was definitely an unfamiliar scene for most of the Son family, especially Goku who kept complaining how the suit Chi-Chi had him wearing was too tight and the food was too small. "How much longer do I have to wear this thing, Chi-Chi?" Goku asked, pulling at his suit collar. "This is not my favorite look."

"Oh, hush, Goku," Chi-Chi quickly snapped at her husband, but not loud enough to where it would cause a scene. The last thing she wanted was to embarrass her eldest daughter on what was sure to be the most important moments of her life. (Okay, maybe second most important since she thought Chiyo's most important moment would be her finally getting married). "We've come here to support Chiyo. It'll be done when it's done."

"Okay," Goku sighed. He wasn't really sure about this whole art thing. When Chiyo asked him to help her convince his wife to be okay with her going to art school, he only did it because he knew it would make Chiyo happy. He didn't fully understand it though. To him, all art looked the same. Maybe he just didn't have good taste in that sort of thing.

Not too far away, Goten, Trunks, and Daichi were all under a table cloth, sneaking food off the little buffet tables from above. All three were in suits that their mothers force them to wear to this exhibit opening. "This stuff is so tiny," Goten remarked as he grabbed a plate with mini sandwiches on it. "Is it for babies or something?"

"This stuff is just what they serve at these fancy gatherings," Trunks answered, reaching up and grabbing a plate of cocktail wieners. "Rich people only like to eat a little bit of food for some weird reason."

"Well that's just dumb," Daichi stated, grabbing a plate of cheeses from above. "You'd think rich people could afford to buy bigger food."

As Goten went to try and grab another plate, someone lifted the table sheet up to get a peak of who was stealing all the food from the table. All three young boys froze momentarily and thought they were busted. However, they were soon relieved- only slightly- when they saw that it was not an adult but instead Chibiko, who was in a nice purple dress with her hair done up in a fancy bun.

"Wow, Chibi, nice outfit," Trunks said, teasing Chibiko for having to wear a dress. (She really, _really_, hated having to do this). "You actually look like a girl."

"Shut-up, Trunks!" The young girl hissed, her face turning red with embarrassment. "And oyu three shouldn't be hording all the food! You're gonna get in trouble. Or worse, you could get Chiyo in trouble."

"Don't be so paranoid," Trunks brushed off Chibi's warnings. "I've done this a billion times before at Mom's gatherings and nothing happened."

"Whatever." Chibi rolled her eyes and walked away, but not before grabbing a few of those finger sandwiches to have for herself.

Meanwhile, across the floor, Chiyo was trying her best not to freak out too much at the fact that this was actually happening. She could feel sweat trickling down her back in torrents as it came closer and closer to unveiling her piece. Her hair was up in a long braid wrapped in a bun-shape while she wore a beautiful sleeve-less blue dress that cut just above her ankles and black dress flats since she still couldn't walk in heels no matter how hard she tried. A part of her wanted to bolt out the door right then and there since she found out that she would have to stand in front of everyone there when they unveiled her painting. She'd be next to the other featured artists as well, but she'd be the one who would be more front and center than the rest. _Maybe I can sneak out without anyone looking_, Chiyo thought as she looked to the door. She even started inching towards the door. If she could just make it out before anyone noticed-

"Excuse me," Someone said from behind.

Chiyo inwardly sighed and turned to see who it was that had called out to her. She turned to find a woman about her age standing behind her. This woman was quite the looker; she had short blonde hair done in perfect little curls, beautiful hazel eyes, and her dress was a beautiful off-the-shoulder black dress with a diamond lace. Chiyo could feel her face heating up as she locked eyes with the woman.

"Are you Son Chiyo?" The woman asked, turning her head slightly to the side when she asked for Chiyo's identity.

With her red-colored face, Chiyo replied in stutters, "Y-Yes, that's me. W-Who are you?"

The woman smirked and reached into the little purse hanging off of her left shoulder and pulled out what turned out to be a press pass with her picture and name on it. "I'm Lucie Firecracker of Satan City News," The woman replied, giving Chiyo the pass to hold as if that somehow gave her more credibility as to who she really was. "I've been looking to talk to you. All the other names for this art opening are artists who have been on the scene way longer than you have, and yet here you are; the featured artist of the whole opening. And this is your first ever public appearance. I wanna figure out why."

Never before had Chiyo been interviewed by someone from the media. The closest she ever came to interacting with the media was back during the Cell games with that one reporter. Other than that, she never really had that kind of interaction with the media. (She didn't outright hate them like Piccolo and Vegeta did, but still). However, it did dampen her spirit that a pretty girl just wanted to talk to her to get the latest scoop on her status as a new artist making headway in the art world. "Oh, well, I guess you can ask me anything you want to," Chiyo shrugged, not really sure how this whole thing worked. Maybe she was being too casual about it?

"Awesome!" Lucie cheered, surprising Chiyo with her sudden outburst of excitement. The blonde-haired reporter reached into her little purse and pulled out a pen and a small notebook to write down what she heard. "So tell me, what started your art career?"

"Oh, well, I guess it all started back when I was around eleven," Chiyo began, thinking back to after the Cell games. She told Lucie the story of how she used art as a way to cope with her Father's absence from her life- not mentioning that it was because he was dead but instead saying that he was separated from the family and unable to get back in contact with them for years. She started out with drawing the life around Mt. Paozu and slowly transitioned into drawing her family members, much to their annoyance. She picked up painting thanks to Bulma taking her and her twin brother to an art exhibit when Vegeta and Trunks backed out of it. It was after that experience that Bulma had given Chiyo not only painting supplies, but also a Capsule house she could use as a painting studio. In fact, she still had that Capsule house out in Mt. Paozu that she goes to sometimes when she needed a break from city life or inspiration on a new painting.

"Wow….That was just, so powerful," Lucie stated after Chiyo finished her story. She even wiped a small tear from her eye afterwards. "Your story of finding meaning after such a stressful event is very deep."

"Well, it was just my way of coping with things that were out of my power," Chiyo explained, trying her best not to break out in tears there herself.

Art was like her therapy after her Father died for the second time in her life. It allowed her to express her feelings of regret, sadness, anger, confusion, and many others in order to come to terms with Goku's decision to stay dead. Seeing him again at the world martial arts tournament was one of the most emotion-filled moments of her life and she wanted to both hug her Father and slap him at the same time for leaving her family. She finally did get to tell Goku how she felt about everything when, a few weeks after coming home following the defeat of Buu, she sat down with Goku outside the home and told him how everything made her feel. She cried, yelled, laughed, the whole nine-yards. She poured her heart out to her Dad and let him know what his decision to stay dead for seven years really did to her. And, surprisingly, Goku actually cried a bit too. He told her how he didn't like the idea of staying dead but thought that it was the best thing to do not only for the Earth, but for her and the entire family. It just seemed like the right decision at the time. Goku even told her that he wouldn't blame her for being mad at her for the rest of her life, which she had every right to be. It was during this whole discussion that Chiyo realized that her Father had actually matured a lot while he was in the afterlife. They wrapped everything up by hugging one another for a long time and Chiyo silently crying into her Father's shoulder.

"I hope you got what you need for your report," Chiyo told Lucie after the young woman put away her notepad.

"I did and then some," Lucie replied, smiling at Chiyo.

Suddenly, microphone feedback could be heard and everyone's attention turned to the impromptu stage that was not too far away. On said stage was the curator and his board of art directors. "Attention," His voice boomed out from the microphone. "May I please have your attention? I would like to call all our artists to the stage so that we may unveil their art piece."

"Oh, I guess that's my cue," Chiyo chuckled, pointing to the stage. "Guess I gotta get on up there."

"Guess so," Lucie chuckled as well. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Chiyo hid her somewhat blushing face as she went to the stage and sat down in one of the chairs that was set up on stage. As she sat there, she tuned out the curator and looked out over the crowd. In the front, she saw the press all taking pictures and recording the whole thing on camera. However, she looked over them and found her family and friends standing there watching everything unfold. What really surprised her was that in the way back she could see her old master, Piccolo, standing in the back leaning against a pillar with a smirk on his face. Everyone was there to support her. _They all came for me,_ She thought as she looked between everyone.

It was only when the curator called out her name that her attention was called back to reality. The curator gestured her to come forward and help him pull down the sheet that was covering her painting. She did and the sheet was pulled away to reveal a landscape piece of what only a few in the crowd recognized to be Planet Namek.

**And scene! What did you guys think? I hope you guys enjoyed it! It makes me so happy that a lot of you enjoy my OCs. I know that a major consensus on OCs is spotty at best, but I'm glad that you guys have been so kind to give me feedback and thoughts about these characters. Anyway, I hope you guys have a good day. Remember to keep washing your hands and stay safe! Next time we'll talk about one of the youngest of the Son squad so stay tuned. If you really like Chiyo, make sure to check out the main story following the DBZ timeline when you get the chance. See ya!**


	4. Gochi's Sweet Struggle

**Hey guys, Liz here. Yes, I know, it's been forever since I did any kind of update. I'm sorry! Life has been super hectic, draining, and just all-around depressing. I'm trying to go on vacation soon to see my friend before she moves to a new country entirely while juggling my job and trying to find time to rest and write. However, this has been a long-time coming and relates to the topic of bullying. A lot of this chapter is based on things I dealt with in middle school and how it felt like the adults just cared about keeping peace instead of resolving the ****issue. It's a serious issue and no one should ever be bullied. Show kindness towards others, guys. **

**Anyway, with that out of the way, let's pop in on the Son family and see what they're all up to. **

Gochi's Sweet Struggle

Age 788

The annual Orange Star Elementary School festival was arriving on the scene of Satan city, attracting a crowd of people to its school grounds. There were games, a Ferris wheel, shows, and food for people of all ages to enjoy all in an effort to raise money for the school. All the students from grades one through six were in attendance and were helping to raise money in different ways. One group of students was putting on a performance of Princess Kaguya while another ran the dunking booth and there were even some of the older kids putting on a mini fighting tournament in those inflatable sumo suits. The biggest thing that was grabbing the attention of many festival goers was the food stands that many students took to running. Most of these students were working with friends or family to provide home-style foods and treats that wowed all who came.

As the morning turned into mid-day, little 7-year old Gochi arrived along with her family to set up the booth that was reserved for her and Michi to show off their treat to festival goers. All the Son siblings from oldest to youngest- Gohan, Chiyo, Chinku, Daichi, Chibiko, Goten, Michi, and Gochi- came onto the festival grounds carrying things that were needed for the booth ranging from the goods wrapped in tin-foil to hand-made signs directing people and even a fancy table-cloth that Chi-Chi had hand-sewn just for the occasion. Upon arrival, Gochi rushed to the front of the group and started instructing everyone on where to set everything up. "Daichi and Goten, the signs need to be nailed in over there and then there, please," She started, pointing to different corners at the ends of the table. "Chinku and Chibi, we need the table cloth perfectly spread out over the table so it covers the table just right, but doesn't hit the ground since we don't want anyone to trip or get it dirty. And Gohan and Chiyo, you two are good at organization, so we need the cupcakes organized based on differences in frosting designs."

Like a well-oiled machine, the adult siblings did as the young girl asked without question knowing that this was more her thing than it was Michi. (Michi had to be dragged here by Goten since he tried sneaking out to Capsule Corp to avoid the stupid festival). In no time flat, the booth was set up and ready to be open for business. The blue and orange table-cloth laid perfectly across the table and had the tin-covered plates sitting perfectly atop it with the two signs nailed just right to show off the message of "_**Dragon Ball Cupcakes for Sale! Only 100 Zeni**_!"

"Looks like everything is all set, Gochi," 32-year old Chiyo reported after the work was done.

"It looks pretty good, too," 27-year old Chinku stated upon overlooking the booth.

"At least nothing caught on fire," 23-year old Daichi joked, earning a slap on the back of the head from Chibi.

"Don't go jinxing it, you dork," 22-year old Chibi scowled at her slightly older brother.

"Come on, guys, this is supposed to be fun," Gohan chuckled, trying to defuse the tension before anything started.

"Yeah. This is supposed to be fun," Goten added trying to reach for one of the cupcakes under the tinfoil when no one was looking. He earned a slap on the hand with a rolled-up paper from Gochi. "Oww! Geez, Go! What the heck?"

"Not so fast, Goten," Gochi stated, putting her hands on her hips and trying to imitate her Mother's signature glare. This earned a little laughter from her other siblings at how the youngest tried to be intimating but was far more adorable than anything else. "The cupcakes are for paying customers. You can't just sneak a cupcake like that. The money we raise selling them will help fund the school."

"Come on, Gochi," Chinku chuckled as Goten rubbed his sore hand. "I think we all earn a little bit of payment for helping you and Michi set up the booth, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Daichi chimed in. "We did do this out of the kindness of our hearts. Isn't that what this festival is all about? Kindness and friendship."

"The sign coming in literally said that the purpose of this festival was to take the money earned to pay for funding for the school," Chibi said in a dead-pan manner.

"Now now," Gohan stepped up, trying to control his younger siblings a bit. "Gochi made these cupcakes with Mom all by herself. She gets to decide whether or not we get any or not." To be honest though, he kinda hoped that Gochi would let them all have at least one. They had all tasted her cupcakes before-hand and they were indeed delicious, but what did a second test hurt, right?

"Luckily for you guys, I did make some extras," Gochi stated, going behind the booth and pulling out a container from a bag she had carried in. Inside the container were seven cupcakes all covered with orange and red frosting all resembling the dragon balls. Each one had a different number of stars on them ranging from one to seven and each was designated for a certain Son sibling.

The six adults all took their respective dragon ball cupcake with the remaining two-star cupcake sitting in the container. Michi went to grab it and try it for himself since this was his and Gochi's ball. He wasn't too thrilled about this whole festival thing, but he was addicted to his sister's cupcakes.

They all took bites of the cupcakes and they were in-fact delicious, just like during the taste test of them.

"Just as delicious as before, Gochi," Chiyo complimented after finishing up her three-star cupcake.

"You and Mom really outdid yourselves with these cupcakes," Goten remarked after finishing his seven-star cupcake.

"Thanks," Gochi thanked, a bit of a blush coming to her face at the compliment she received. The young girl had been nervous that her skills were not as good as her mother's and that she would mess everything up with the cupcakes. Hearing praises from her siblings was a nice confidence booster for her. "I hope everyone else likes them too."

"If they don't, then they're crazy," Michi commented after finishing his cupcake. "These things are so frickin delicious!"

After that was all settled, the older siblings left Michi and Gochi to run the booth so they could go catch up with the rest of their family and friends to explore the rest of the festival and to give the two kids some space due to Gochi's insistence on doing so. Once they were out of sight, Gochi unfolded the two chairs that were underneath the table and placed the money jar on top for people to place their zeni in. She then sat on her legs atop one of the chairs and prepared herself for the business that was sure to come to the both. Michi, meanwhile, sat himself on the chair opposite of her sister's and pulled out his handheld game console to play with the pass the time. (This was more Gochi's thing than his, so, yeah). He did help Gochi unwrap the cupcakes though and reveal the many different ones that had been thoroughly prepared.

"Cupcakes! Come try some dragon ball cupcakes!" Gochi announced to the passersby. A few came up to the booth, looked at the goods on sale, and purchased them. They all remarked how tasty they were before placing their payments into the jar.

By the time that it reached lunch, a good quarter of the jar had been filled with zeni and there were still plenty of cupcakes to sell. The good news was that it was a somewhat cloudy day so the sun was not beating down on the goods and making them gross like they would've been on a much warmer day. Things seemed to be going right for once when it came to school and the twins.

"So far so good," Gochi noted as she counted how many cupcakes were left along with all the zeni that had been raised so far. As she finished making note that there were still good bunch left, her stomach let out a loud rumble that slightly shook her seat. "Oh man, I guess I'm hungry."

Michi's stomach soon followed in the rumbling. "Me too," He commented and placed his game down on the table. The young boy got out of his seat and stretched his legs out in order to get more feeling back in his body from sitting down so long. "I think there's someone selling Soba not too far away. I can smell it from here. Want me to go get some for the both of us?"

"Yes please," Gochi agreed, her stomach growling more at the thought of having some Soba for lunch.

"Okay. I'll be back soon." The slightly older twin pulled some money out of his pocket, counted it out, and then left to find the Soba.

After he left, Gochi fixed herself in her seat and looked around for the next customers to bring over to try her treats. She smiled when people looked her way and came over to the booth. They continued to praise her baking skills and it was nice for Gochi to hear. She was still having a bit of a tough time adjusting to school since it was a lot different than homeschool. She had made a few friends here and there, but she was still considered a bit of an outcast. Mina and Michael Tessalawn kept messing with her and Michi a lot but she did her best to try and ignore them. The last thing she wanted to do was get in trouble or hurt someone if she got angry enough.

Just as Gochi turned to look for her brother, a familiar young man came up to the booth and snatched the zeni jar off of the table. The three guys with him then grabbed one end of the table cloth and quickly yanked it, causing the plates of cupcakes to go flying into the air. Thinking quickly, Gochi jumped up and used her quick reflexes to catch all the cupcakes onto the plates with only a few of them slightly messed up or turned over. As she let out a sigh of relief, four cupcakes ended up landing right on her face, covering her in frosting.

The boys laughed as the little girl put the saved cupcakes onto the table and she grabbed some napkins to wipe her face off. She did her best to not start crying because she didn't want them to know that they had gotten to her, but they did. She remembered how Vegeta once said that you shouldn't let your enemies see you cry or they would know that they had won over him. The little girl sniffled a bit but refused to let the boys see her cry.

"Nice look, Mountain Girl," Michael laughed as Gochi cleaned herself off. "And thanks for money. I've been meaning to buy some new shoes."

"That's not yours!" Gochi shouted at Michael, trying to compose herself. "It's for the school! Give it back!"

"And what are you gonna do about it? Hit me? You're already in trouble with the principal, remember?"

Gochi was about to rebuttal but then closed her mouth when the older boy knew how to get her to shut up. She knew he had the advantage over her. Even though she wanted to give him a good punch in the gut, she knew he'd spin it to where he was the victim and she was the aggressor, especially considering the last time she had fought him and his gang of friends.

What Gochi didn't know was that Michi was watching the whole scene going on. He was holding the two boxes of Soba he had gotten from the Soba booth when he saw that his sister was being bullied by these guys once more. He dropped the boxes and stomped over to the guys ready to throw down once more, hoping to land them in the hospital this time around. "Hey jerks!" He growled getting the boys' attention. "You really want to do this here? You really want me to kick your butts again?"

"Oh look, boys," Michael teased, handing the money jar to one of his friends. "Mountain Boy is here. And to top it off, he doesn't realize he can't touch us."

"You wanna bet?" Michi said, cracking his knuckles and smirking. He was going to enjoy knocking these guys down another peg. "I can't wait to knock that smirk off your face."

"Please. You can't possibly want to risk the fact that you're on school grounds," Michael stated, gesturing around to the booths and people. He truly believed that he had the high ground here. "You're already on the principal's radar, Mountain Boy. One more slip-up and you could get expelled."

"Oh, I'm so scared," Michi mockingly said before clenching his fists. "I could care less about being enrolled here at this dumb school. I'd rather be expelled and punished by Mother- the scariest person in the world- than stand around and let you continue to push people like my sister around!"

Just as Michi prepared to take a swing at Michael, someone from behind grabbed his hand. He looked back to find that it was the principal of all people who stopped him. "Son Michi, I cannot believe this. What have I told you about this kind of behavior, mister?" The principal scolded the boy who just turned away and gritted his teeth. "You've been warned what would happen, Michi. And at the festival no less. You leave me no choice but to expel you from this school."

Michi didn't care. He just pulled his hand out of the principal's grasp and glared him down. How he wanted so badly to tell this guy off for being such a-

"THAT'S NOT RIGHT!" Gochi shouted, causing everyone, including many other people around the festival to look over at the situation. Gochi walked past Michael and went over to the principal, glaring him down and this time pulling off her Mother's glare effectively. This was it for her; no more standing around. She could feel the anger boiling up inside her at the fact that this man was going to expel her brother for trying to help her. "Michi wasn't doing anything wrong! He was defending me because you keep letting these boys continue to bully me and other kids."

The crowd forming around them started to murmur as they soaked in Gochi's words. Many of the parents were flabbergasted at what they heard while the kids were smiling at the fact that Gochi was sticking up for them. "Now Son Gochi this is-" The principal tried to interject to get control of the situation.

"I'm not finished!" Gochi shouted back, causing the principal to be taken aback by her sudden outburst. "I've kept quiet because you said that anymore trouble would mean I'd be suspended or expelled. All you care about is keeping your hands out of the situation because Michael and Mina's parents are big-time millionaires. You say you care about the school, but all you care about is the money they donate to keep this place afloat."

At this point, the older Son siblings had noticed the crowd forming and had come over to see what was going on.

"It's not fair; they can pick on me all they want and make fun of me, call me names, take my things. But the minute I stand up for myself, I'm the bad guy. That's not right! They took my money, tried to ruin my cupcakes I made to help the school, and laughed at me when I tried to stand up for myself, because the system you have here keeps them from facing the consequences of their actions!"

Michi was….startled yet impressed by Gochi's sudden boost of confidence. He never thought that his little sister would have the guts to stand up to the principal like this. It was about time she learned to not let other people push her around.

"So you know what? If you expel Michi, you have to expel me too. Because I don't want to go to school without my brother."

Gochi then turned to her brother and went to his side with her arms crossed over her chest. Michi did the same, standing his ground with his sister. Then, without warning, the kids in the crowd also came over to stand with Michi and Gochi. The parents didn't prompt them or anything; they just decided to come and stand with the Son twins.

Everyone now turned to the principal who was white as a sheet. This was falling apart so fast. He could feel the adults all shaming him for allowing this kind of behavior to occur at the school. Before he could say anything, he received a tap on the shoulder that caused him to turn. Behind him stood the older Son kids who were all glaring him down.

"I'd choose your next words carefully, sir," Chinku stated before pulling out her Satan City police badge. "I'm sure the last thing you want is the police department involved with a scandal like this."

"And my wife is a reporter," Chiyo added. "This would be a real shame for the rest of the public to know, now wouldn't it?"

* * *

_**The Next School Day**_

All anyone at school was talking about was Gochi's confrontation with the principal. Since then, Michael and his crew got suspended and Mina left Gochi and Michi alone. The principal had an assembly that day to explain how there would be changes in how bullying was handled with in the future and he even apologized for his blindness to the fact that he was letting his students down.

At lunch that day, students young and old went up to Gochi and asked her what happened and how she could confront the principal like that. She was shocked at all the attention this was getting. However, she did tell the students the story over and over again while handing out the rest of the cupcakes that were left over from the festival.

"These are great, Gochi," One girl said. "You should open a bakery when you get older."

A baker, huh? That was something for Gochi to keep in mind.

**And scene! That's that. I think this is the first chapter I've done with all the Son siblings in it at once. I hope you guys liked it. Now that I've done the poll winners from that one poll I did way back when, I can work on the other Son siblings and give them their own solo chapters. I might even do ones with a sole focus on Gohan and Goten too. ****Anyway, thank you guys so much for the support and stay safe out there. Remember to wash your hands. **


	5. Chibi's Nightmare

**What? Another chapter already? I know right? I had a lot of free time on my hands and thought I'd get another chapter out before I go to visit my friend next week for vacation. Let's get a look at our girl Chibiko and some of the struggles she's going through following the defeat of Majin ****Buu.**

Chibi's Nightmare

Age 774

The night was wild and wicked with a storm rushing through the area. The wind howled with aggression and rain pelted the ground with fury. Animals did their best to tuck away from the beating storm in caves, trees, and even holes in the ground.

In the small house in Mt. Paozu, all the occupants inside were fast asleep. The Son family was adrift in their dreams, snuggling under blanket covers and going to worlds beyond the storming realm of reality. In the room shared by 13-year old Chinku and 8-year old Chibiko, the two were sound asleep but in different fashions. Chinku was sprawled out on her bed, her limbs going in all over the place with her shoulder-length black hair with purple streaks sprawled out in different directions on her pillow, drool slightly dripping from her mouth- a somewhat loud snore accompanying it- and her blanket practically dangling from the bed. This may have looked awkward to anyone stranger of the Son family, but this was just confirmation that she was dead-asleep. Opposite of the young teen was Chibiko who was curled up in a fetal position with her arms wrapped around a stuffed dragon toy, her feet pulled to her chest, and her long black hair neatly placed behind her head that faced away from the bedroom window. This position seemed comfortable, but the squinting face seemed to be a troubling sign that perhaps her dreams were not very pleasant.

_Chibi's Dream_

Chibi found herself on the front lawn of her house. However, she noticed that something was off. It was quiet, something that was an oddity considering that her house was full to the brim with people. She should've heard Daichi messing with Chinku by replacing her hair dye with the wrong color, or Goten and Trunks playing a video game that Trunks had brought from home, or even Chiyo and Gohan laughing while they were finishing up some homework. Instead, she heard absolute silence.

"Dad? Mom? Anyone?" She called out as she approached the house. The 8-year old girl made her way to the front door and opened it, noticing the house was just as eerily quiet inside as it was outside. This was not normal, not in the least bit. She should've heard something; anything really! "Is anybody home?"

As she walked inside, a slight rustle was heard from the kitchen. The young half-saiyan made her way there and sighed in relief when she saw her Mother and Chinku were there doing the dishes. Their backs were turned to her but they were there and that's what mattered at the moment. But if they were here, then where were her brothers and other sister? And her Dad? Something was wrong.

"Mom, Chin," Chibi spoke, using Chinku's nickname. "Where's everyone else?"

Neither replied to Chibi. In fact, they just continued to work on the dishes with Chi-Chi washing them before handing them to Chinku to dry and put in the cupboards. Their movement was somehow robotic-like they were programmed to do this.

"Um, hello?" Chibi said, confused as to the nature of this whole situation. "Mom? Chin? What's going on?"

"Why'd you let it happen, dear?" Chi-Chi questioned in a monotone voice. She didn't sound angry or even upset. It was almost metallic with how she spoke.

Chibi blinked in confusion. She wasn't sure what her mother was referring to. "Huh? Mom, what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what's she's talking about," Chinku spoke in the same robotic monotone voice. That was very odd. Chinku was usually the life of the party, always full of energy and excitement about everything going on. Never had Chibiko heard her sister sounds so inhuman in tone.

The young girl was getting frustrated. She didn't understand why her mother and sister were being so vague and not even looking at her when they spoke. If they at least looked at her when speaking to her, then she'd be able to tell what form of emotions they were conveying. "I have no idea what you guys are talking about!" Chibi shouted, her voice echoing through the empty house. "Will you both stop being cryptic and tell me what this is all about?! Where the heck is everyone else?! I have no clue what you two-"

"It's about your failure," The two interrupted, their voices seeming even colder and inhuman.

The way they said failure sent shivers down Chibiko's spine along with the fact that they spoke in this robotic unison manner. It was like something out of a horror movie or something. Well, it was about to be anyway.

Before she could question them both further on the matter, Chi-Chi and Chinku turned to face the young girl. When Chibi saw their eyes, she felt her stomach drop: their normal beautiful black eyes were now red and the white sclera was black. Chibi had seen those eyes before. Heck, it had only been five months prior that she had seen those wretched eyes, but they belonged to someone who was nothing but evil. They belonged to the evil Majin Buu, Super Buu to be more precise. Chibi's mouth was agape as she saw the eyes that belonged to this vile creature now on her mother and sister.

"You let us die, Chibiko," The two said in unison. The creep factor was officially up to eleven now. They both took a step towards her and she took a step back in return. "Why didn't you stop Buu from killing us?"

The young-half saiyan in question shook from head-to-toe, unable to reply with her usual quick-wit or smart-aleck remarks. She was terrified at what was before her. This just couldn't be happening! It just couldn't!

Slowly, Chibiko began to take a few more steps away from the pair and they countered this by taking steps closer to her. Their reds eyes were baring into her with such intensity yet their facial expressions were as blank as can be. Then, in one quick move, Chibi turned and booked it for the door. She swung it open so fast and so hard that she thought that it would come off its hinges. It didn't matter if it did or not; all she wanted to do was get as far as quickly as possible. When she tried to take off for the air, however, Chibi found herself unable to lift off the ground. In fact, she couldn't even jump that high up either. "What the?!" She gasped when her attempt to fly resulted in her face-planting onto the ground. "I-I can't fly?!"

"Chibi~." Her mother and sister's voices rang from behind, sending a cold feeling down her spine.

Thinking quickly and not daring to look back, Chibiko decided to just run instead. No way was she staying put. The least she could do was try running away. She thought that she would at least be able to outrun the two if they tried giving chase. The long-haired child ducked under tree branches and ran through bushes in an attempt to get as far away from the house as she possibly could. After a while of running, she didn't hear footsteps chasing after her like she expected to and turned to look back to see if she was being followed.

Just as she looked over her shoulder to look for pursuers, she bumped full-force into something and ended up falling down on her butt. At first, she thought she had hit a tree or something because whatever she ran into was strong and sturdy. However, when she looked up to see what it was she had hit, she found it not to be a tree but her eldest brother Gohan. He was slightly turned away from her but at that moment, Chibiko was relieved. She thought of Gohan as one of her protectors, having been there for her since she was a baby and even being the one who had given her the nickname Chibi on account of how she was the smallest babies of the Son kids.

"Gohan," Chibi smiled when she saw her brother, quickly bouncing up to her feet.

However, her hopes were dashed on the rocks when he turned around to reveal the same menacing red eyes and blank expression that she had seen on her mother and sister moments prior.

"No," Chibi squeaked out, the color draining from her face as she backed away from Gohan and he began approaching her. "No, Gohan, not you too."

"This is your fault you know," He told her as he kept in pace with her. "You let Buu absorb us."

"H-Huh?" Chibi went to turn and run again but stopped when she saw her older sister Chiyo standing behind her. She was sporting the same red eyes as the others.

"You did nothing while Buu absorbed us," Chiyo stated in a cold voice that was so alien to her normally warm and loving voice. Chiyo had always been like a second mom to Chibi and was always so comforting and warm to everyone. This dark and unfeeling energy she was now portraying was enough to make Chibi's blood run cold. The teen in question tried reaching for Chibiko but the girl quickly ducked and ran away from the twins.

However, her path of escape was blocked by someone else. She gasped when she found it to be one of her teachers, Piccolo. The Namekian was like a grouchy uncle to her, teaching her the basics of martial arts when she was but a wee toddler. Now, he stood there blocking her escape with the dreaded red eyes of Buu. "You just stood there and watched while we struggled to escape," Piccolo condemned Chibi, trying to grab ahold of her. Once again, the girl managed to escape from being grabbed.

Just when it seemed like she couldn't be anymore cornered than she already felt, Chibi managed to run into yet another person. This time, this person was her height and she wasn't knocked off her balance. She looked and found Gotenks standing there and, just like everyone else, bore the red eyes of Super Buu. Instead of the usual smirk that the young fused warrior had, he had a look of defeat and sadness on his face. "Why did you let us down, Chibi?" The fusion asked in a sad voice. Had his words not been compound with the red eyes of Super Buu, Chibiko would've been more sympathetic towards him. This normally chipper and cocky fusion was bringing about such feelings of guilt in Chibi that it made her stomach twist in a knot.

To keep from being trapped by the four, Chibi tried running one last time and somehow managed to escape from the four by booking it deeper into the woods as fast as she could, tears coming down her face and sweat dripping down her body. What could she do? Where could she run to? What was happening to the people she cared about?

When she came to rest against a tree, Chibiko let out a series of pants as she tried to figure things out. Buu had to be behind this; there was no other explanation for this. He was messing with her and she knew it. She knew that the Fat Buu couldn't be trusted. He was turning on her and everyone else by doing, well, whatever this was. "Buu did this," She growled as she stood upright. "He's the one behind this.

"Well now, what do we have here?" A voice from behind spoke.

Chibiko quickly turned to find the being that plagued her even after all these months, the monster that made her keep her distance from the good Buu; it was Super Buu. He was in the form he had been in after absorbing Gohan right in front of her. "You!" Chibi shouted as she got into a defensive stance. "What did you do to my family?!"

"Weren't you listening to them before?" Buu questioned, a smirk ever-present on his face. "They told you that what happened to them was your fault, remember?" He stepped towards the girl and she stepped back. "They're fates were sealed because of your failure."

"N-No." Chibi took another step back. He was lying. It wasn't her fault.

"You are responsible for what happened." Buu took another one forward.

"N-No!" Another step back and another step forward. She did everything she could to save them.

"It's all because of you!"

"NO! It's not true!" It wasn't her fault!

Chibi took another step back and tripped over a tree root that was sticking out of the ground. As she went to stand up, Buu fired a blast directly at her. Chibiko tried to shield herself by placing her arms up in front of her. She knew it was futile to protect herself from the blast, but there was no way she could dodge in time. She waited for the blast to come but it never did. She slowly opened her eyes to find that her brother Daichi had jumped in the way and now had a gaping hole in the side of his torso where the blast had struck him. The look of absolute pain was on his face as he tried to keep standing.

"Look at that," Super Buu laughed after he saw he missed his initial target. "Your incompetence got your own brother killed."

Daichi slowly turned his head to face Chibi. He smiled weakly at her as blood dripped from his mouth. "R-Run, Chibi," He quietly stuttered before he fell to the ground as a pool of blood gathered beneath him.

But she didn't run. Chibi just, screamed.

_End of Dream_

"Chibi. Chibi! Chibi, wake up!"

Goku had felt Chibiko's power level fluctuating in the middle of the night. It was so wild that it had woken him from his deep sleep and made him wonder what could possibly be causing his daughter's power to rise and fall so much. Was she under attack? He went to Chinku and Chibiko's room and found Chinku sleeping peacefully while Chibiko was twisting around and muttering under her breath.

Recognizing what was going on, Goku ran to Chibi's bed and tried shaking her awake. It didn't work at first, but then suddenly the young girl's eyes finally snapped open and she was awake. The little girl frantically looked around to make sure there was no danger and was still shaking from head-to-toe even after verifying that she was not in immediate danger.

"It's okay, Chibi. It was just a nightmare," Goku assured his daughter.

As Chibi calmed down, she felt the overwhelming fear leaving her body. She could better evaluate what had happened and accepted that was in no real danger, that all of that was indeed a dream. However, her mind still raced. This was yet another nightmare she had had within the past five months. Why was she still being plagued by what had happened? Everyone else seemed perfectly fine, so why was she still being haunted by everything?

"Hey, you know what we need?" Goku said, interrupting Chibi's thinking. "How about some hot chocolate?"

"What?" Chibi questioned her Father. What was hot chocolate going to do?

"Yeah, hot chocolate," Goku said with a smile. Before she could protest, Goku picked Chibiko up and carried her all the way downstairs to the kitchen. He sat her on one of the kitchen counters and then began rummaging through the cupboard for a pot and the hot chocolate packets. He filled the pot with water and a packet and warmed it up over the stove before grabbing two mugs and a bag of mini marshmallows. "How many marshmallows do you want?"

"…Just a spoon-full, please," Chibi replied, still confused by what her father was doing.

"All right. I don't like a lot of marshmallows in my hot chocolate either."

It didn't take long for the hot chocolate to be ready and when it was, Goku poured a bit for himself and his daughter before adding the marshmallows in. He ended up leaning against the counter while Chibi continued to sit on the counter. As he sipped his hot chocolate, Chibi just stared into her own cup. She didn't understand the purpose of doing all of this. "Dad, what are we doing right now?" She finally asked him after a bit of silence.

"When Gohan and Chiyo were your age, they used to have nightmares all the time," Goku explained after one long sip, revealing a chocolate mustache on his lips. "Sometimes, we'd all come down to the kitchen and make some hot chocolate to help ourselves feel better."

"Oh….." The girl swished the hot chocolate around in her cup before taking a sip for herself. It wasn't half bad. "I guess it's helping a bit."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Goku asked his youngest daughter.

She shook her head. "Not right now. Maybe tomorrow?"

"All right. If that's what you want." Goku didn't want to push Chibi if she didn't want to talk about it. He knew that she'd talk to him about it when she felt comfortable doing so.

The two sat there drinking their hot chocolate in silence. After some time, Chibi spoke; "Dad…do you ever think about mistakes you've made and no matter how many times you try to forget them, something just reminds you of them?" She stated.

"….This is about everything that happened with Buu, isn't it?" Goku pieced together. He knew that the issue with Buu had been bugging Chibi more than the other kids. She seemed to take what happened in regards to Buu more personally than anyone else.

"It's my fault for not being stronger." Chibi tried her best not to tear up in front of Goku. The last thing she wanted was for her Dad to see her cry. A small one ran down her cheek though. "I let everyone die because I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't even become a Super Saiyan until Daichi almost died right in front of me! And even then I-"

"Chibiko," Goku interrupted his daughter before she went down the rabbit hole of self-blame. The fact that he even called her by her full name and not her nickname meant that what he was about to say would be serious. "Blaming yourself for what happened isn't going to help you. None of what happened was your fault. You can't blame yourself for what Buu did."

"But if I-"

"I mean it….Believe me; I've been down that road, sweetie. I know what you're going through right now."

It never really dawned on Chibiko that her Father was blaming himself for everything that happened. He just always seemed so upbeat and optimistic. Now he was admitting to her that he blamed himself for the events that occurred concerning Buu. Even after defeating Buu with the Spirit Bomb, he felt guilty?

"We can't change what happened, but we can change how we view it going forward. If we look back and all we see are mistakes, then the past will continue to drag us down and we'll never be able to go forward in life. Does that make sense?"

"….I think so." A small smile came to her face as she figured out what her Dad was trying to tell her. She was glad he was back home. "Dad, I'm glad you're here."

"Glad to be here, Chibi," Goku said with a smile, giving Chibi a small side-hug.

Just then, the two heard footsteps coming from the stairs. They turned to see that Goten had come down the stairs trailing his blanket down with him. He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he came into the kitchen.

"Goten, what are you doing up?" Goku asked the little boy.

"I had a bad dream," Goten squeaked out as he looked up at his Dad.

"I see." Goku put his mug down and went to pick Goten up and put him on his shoulder. "I guess I'll have to make some more hot chocolate then."

"With lots of marshmallows?" Goten asked, getting all excited at having one of his favorite treats.

"As many marshmallows as you want," Goku told his son who giggled in delight.

Just then, Daichi and Chinku also came downstairs. Daichi came down due to the smell of hot chocolate while Chinku came down after waking up to find Chibiko not in bed.

"I want a cup of hot chocolate too, Dad," Chinku stated.

"Me too!" Daichi declared.

"All right, all right," Goku told the two. "I'll make some more hot chocolate then."

"I'd make two more cups worth, Dad," Chibiko noted as Goku pulled out more packets.

"Why do you say that?" Goku questioned.

The young girl simply pointed to the doorway and everyone turned to see a tired Gohan and Chiyo coming in. The two teens looked exhausted as they walked into the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing up so late?" Chiyo tried stifling a yawn.

"Wait, are you making hot chocolate?" Gohan realized, slightly waking from his tired state upon catching a whiff of the drinks. "We haven't done one of these late-night hot chocolate things in a long time."

"Yeah. It's been years," Chiyo confirmed, slightly waking after getting in a sniff for herself.

Before long, everyone was having a mug of hot chocolate and sitting around the table.

**And here we have another chapter done and into the books. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I wanted to do something that had a bit more angst to it. Hope you guys liked it. Let me know in the reviews below. I'll see you guys next time! Keep washing your hands. **


	6. Michi's Request

**Here we go guys; another chapter for the books. This time around, we're looking at the youngest son of Goku and Chi-Chi: Michi. Let's just dive on in to this somewhat comedic and sweet one-shot.**

Michi's Request

Age 788

Michi made his way from recess to class with a few of the other boys from his class. They were talking about the latest monster movie coming out in a few weeks or something like that. To be honest, Michi tuned them out. He could care less about that stuff. All he wanted was to go home or Capsule Corp to train with his Uncle Vegeta. He could care less about the graphics of the movie or how they used a real flamethrower for special effects. Michi would rather be anywhere else in the world than stuck in this stupid school. He never understood what his sister Gochi saw in this place. To him, it was like a prison or something.

As they rounded the corner to get to class, Michi noticed that the guys with him had stopped to stare at a big poster put up on the bulletin board. He went back to see what the big deal was and found that they were reading some poster advertising for a Father-Son Camping Competition for a school trip to the mountains. Michi had never heard of such a thing before while the other boys were all excited upon seeing the ad.

"Oh man, this looks like fun!" One of the boys remarked with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah it does," Another boy agreed. "I bet my Dad and I are a shoo-in to win this year."

"No way, dude," The third boy stated. "My Dad's been teaching me how to make a fire all by myself. I bet this year will be it for us."

"Um, am I missing something here?" Michi spoke up, interrupting the other three boys and their excitement. "What's the big deal? It's just a camping trip."

The other boys gasped at Michi's response. It was like blasphemy to them. Blasphemy I say! However, they all realized that Michi hadn't been to the last Father-Son Camping Competition and didn't realize what this meant.

"Michi, Michi, Michi," The first boy said while shaking his head. "Poor, naïve, Michi."

"Watch it," Michi stated, slightly glaring at his friend.

"You don't understand, Michi," The second boy continued. "This camping trip is the ultimate get-away to the mountains for three days to learn how to be a man. You go on this trip and come out a man. Just look at me."

"Says the guy who drew a mustache on his face to try and sneak in to see that r-rated movie," Michi called out, causing the boy to become flustered.

"Regardless," the third boy went on. "You weren't here last year when we all went. It was an absolute blast. You should come with, Michi. It's a blast."

The youngest son of Goku rolled his eyes at this. "Hard pass," He shrugged as he began to walk away. He could care less about some stupid camping trip. "First of all, I live in the mountains. Why would I want to spend more time out there? Secondly, I already know how to do most of that stupid camping stuff. So, no thanks." He also didn't want to go since his Father wasn't around, but he didn't want to say anything about that. What would be the point of going on a "Father-Son Camping Competition" if his Father wasn't there?

Just as he walked away, the three boys looked between each other and silently nodded. They knew how to get Michi to go on the trip; "You get to skip school for three days." All three boys said at the same time.

Without skipping a beat, Michi came back and skidded to a stop in front of the three other boys. "Where do I sign up?"

* * *

A glaring issue arose when it came to signing the forms needed for this camping trip; Michi needed a male chaperone to actually attend. It didn't have to be his actual Dad, but he needed someone to go with him. He honestly thought he could just team up with some other boy and everything would be fine, but that was apparently against the rules or whatever. He only had a day to find his male chaperone for the camping trip, but pickings were slim.

When he came home with this dilemma, Chi-Chi jumped in and suggested that Michi ask one of his brothers to go with him. While that seemed like a solid plan, Michi found that it wasn't a simple one. He first went to Gohan since he was the oldest out of the boys. Gohan was eager to go, but then he realized that the days for the trip were the same days he was scheduled to go to a conference. Daichi was next on the list and he was more than happy to go on the trip with Michi as well. However, he too had plans those days with having his schedule full of classes for his dojo since a mini tournament with another dojo was coming up. Finally, there was Goten who seemed the least enthusiastic about the trip. He got out of it by talking about how Valesse wanted to spend some time together at her family's Chateau.

Following this defeat, Michi resigned himself to his fate and decided to veg out at Capsule Corp to wallow in the fact that he couldn't get out of school for three days. "Well, looks I'm stuck in school," Michi said as he flopped down on the ground outside. Bulma was out there wielding some metal together with Chibiko for the prototype of a ship she was thinking about taking for a joy-ride to Pluto in.

"That's some tough luck there, Michi," Chibi remarked after finishing her end of the ship. "I mean, either Chinku or I would take you on the trip, but the rules clearly stated that you need a male chaperone with you."

"I know, I know," Michi whined as he laid there and stared up at the sign. "And besides, no offense, Chibi, but this is supposed to be a "manly" trip. You and Chinku aren't exactly ma-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw his sister standing over him glaring down at her with such intensity that Michi thought that she was trying to bore holes into his head. He completely forgot that Chibi hated being called out by others as weak or inferior just because she was a girl. He bit down on his lip as his sister glared at him.

"Go ahead, Michi; finish what you were saying," Chibi goated her brother to do just so she had an excuse to smack him down.

"….I'm good." The boy squeaked out as he sank into the ground.

Bulma rolled her eyes. Siblings were something else. She got along well with her sister and all, but they also had their fair share of issues when they were both growing up. She also learned this to be true first-hand with raising Trunks and Bulla. Honestly, Bulma wondered how Chi-Chi did it with raising eight kids while also juggling the task of caring for three grandkids on the side. As she finished up with her bit of work, a thought popped into her head on how to solve Michi's little dilemma; "Michi, why don't you ask Vegeta to go on the trip with you?"

"Huh?" Both Chibi and Michi questioned Bulma.

Vegeta and camping? That didn't exactly sound like a good combo. It wasn't that Vegeta outright said he was against the idea of doing such a thing, but that just seemed like something that he would scoff at and say, "Why on Earth would I waste my time doing something so ridiculous?"

"Bulma, you really think Vegeta would go camping?" Chibi questioned, wiping her hands clean of the grease from the ship. "I mean, this is Vegeta we're talking about."

"Well, what's the harm in asking?" Bulma stated. She knew how her husband was, but she also knew that he had softened up over the years. She also knew that Vegeta had taken on a father role for Michi due to Goku's constant absence to train Uub. Perhaps having some bonding time would be good for both of them. "Michi, the worst he can say is no."

"Yeah, I know that," Michi stated to Bulma. And that honestly would be the worst thing that could happen. Michi really looked up to Vegeta as his role model, but he didn't want to seem clingy or anything. But really, did he have any other choice? He could ask Chinku's husband to go with him, but that guy was a klutz and would probably fall into the lake or something trying to catch a fish. (What Chinku saw in that man was a mystery to everyone). "All right, I'll go ask."

"He's in the gravity chamber, dear," Bulma told Michi as if he needed to know. Michi figured that's where Vegeta would be.

The youngest son of Goku made his way inside and found that the gravity chamber was indeed on. He peeked inside and found Vegeta hard at work throwing kicks and punches at an invisible opponent. If he had been fighting an actual a person, Michi is sure that it would've been even more epic. "So cool," Michi mumbled under his breath.

After a few minutes of this, Michi noticed that Vegeta was coming out of the chamber. The young boy quickly ducked from the door window and perched himself against the wall to make it look like he was just hanging out and not doing anything. (You know, the cool-guy pose). He messed with his flip-phone he had gotten from his Mom to keep in contact with her and pretended to be looking through phone messages.

Vegeta came out of the room and was using a towel wrapped around his neck to wipe the sweat off of his face. He grabbed a water bottle he had placed outside of the gravity chamber and opened it to take a drink. As he walked by, he seemed to ignore Michi like he had hoped he would. However, just as Michi was letting out a sigh of relief, Vegeta stopped and remarked, "You're not as sly as you think you are."

Michi nearly fell over from embarrassment at this sudden comment but he tried to compose himself to seem like he wasn't really affected by what Vegeta said.

"You think I didn't see you observing me while I was training, boy?" The Saiyan prince questioned as he looked over his shoulder at Michi.

The boy in question nervously laughed as a big sweat drop formed on the back of his head. He knew he was busted but he tried to play things off.

"What do you want?" Vegeta was a more patient man these days, but he also liked to get to the point about things. He hated it when people tried to beat around the bush. The son of Goku gulped as he pulled out the piece of paper he had gotten for the trip. He handed to Vegeta who quickly read over it. It didn't take him long to read everything. "What is this?"

"It's, uh, a flier for this three-day camping competition," Michi quickly answered, looking down at the floor as he did. "Gohan, Daichi, and Goten can't go, so, uh, I was wondering if I could ask you to go with me."

Vegeta grumbled something under his breath as he looked over the flier once more. The last thing he wanted to do was go on some "camping trip". He did it one time with Trunks and hated most of his time there. The last thing he wanted to do was going on another one. Plus, camping kinda reminded him of being back under Frieza's orders. Whenever he got sent out on a mission to take a planet, he and Nappa would have to scrounge around for food to sustain themselves. Camping kinda reminded him of those days; days he wanted to put behind him.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Michi followed up as Vegeta continued to walk. He may have spent some time with Vegeta, but he wasn't an expert on Vegeta's body language. Bulma, Trunks, and Bulla were experts at this point in Vegeta slumps and walks, and Chibi had become somewhat knowledgeable on distinguishing between most gestures. Michi had no idea what a grumble and then walking away meant.

"I don't do camping," Vegeta finally stated before crumbling the flier up into a little ball and tossing it over his shoulder.

Michi caught the ball before it hit the floor and he sighed in defeat. He didn't want Vegeta to think he was upset by this and he tried to play it off. "Yeah, camping is super boring," He scoffed. "I mean, I'd rather do training instead."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow a bit when he heard this. He knew Michi was just trying to play it cool and he was honestly a bit curious to see how far this would go. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, totally. I would rather spend those three days training than camping."

"All right. We'll do that then."

"….Huh?"

"Did I stutter? We'll do training for those three days instead of the stupid trip."

"Wait, what?"

* * *

**_A couple of days later _**

Day two of training was underway and Michi thought he was going to die. He honestly wished that he would rather be at school than doing this. Vegeta wasn't going easy on him one bit. They were currently in 50x Earth's gravity in the gravity chamber and Michi thought his bones were going to break from the pressure. This was nothing for Vegeta and he was moving around rather easily while Michi struggled to even walk.

"Just….one….more….lap," Michi struggled to say as he tried to at least make it around the chamber for the 10th time. After ten, he would be done. That's the deal he made with himself.

"Come on, boy. Is that all you got?" Vegeta questioned Michi as he did finger pushups. "I thought you wanted to train."

"I do," Michi said. "I just…can't move."

"This is nothing." Vegeta used the strength in his finger to push himself up and then he jumped into the air to land back on his feet. He really did like to show off. "The more you push yourself, the stronger you'll get."

"I know…This is just…the toughest training I've ever done…"

"You'll be fine." There was a method to Vegeta's madness. This was the same type of training he did with Trunks to prepare for the 25th world martial arts tournament. He knew that Michi was having a tough time trying to become a Super Saiyan and thought that by pushing him, he'd be able to help Michi reach this new level. (He was still trying to figure out how the heck Trunks even broke through that barrier at such a young age). Vegeta was sure this was going to work.

"Can't feel….my legs…"

"Come on, boy. This is nothing. Push yourself!"

"I…am!" Suddenly, Michi fell face-first onto the floor and couldn't get up at all. He felt like his body had given out on him. "Can we….take a break?... I can't…get up…."

Had it been years ago, Vegeta would've told him to suck it up and just push through it. However, Vegeta took notice of how Michi wasn't going to be able to get back up on his own. This kid was giving it his all and he couldn't move at all. Vegeta let out a winded sigh and went over to turn the gravity chamber off.

As soon as the increased gravity turned off, Michi could feel his limbs again and he was able to role himself over onto his back. He began panting as he looked up at the ceiling and Vegeta looked down at him. "D-Did I do good?"

"Well, you didn't completely suck, so there's that." Vegeta grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him up to his feet so he could stand up on his own. "You didn't do half bad."

"Awesome."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and went over to the door to leave. He turned back when he noticed that Michi wasn't following after him. "Well? Aren't you coming?"

"Coming." Michi took one step forward and as soon as he did, he fell flat on his face. His legs were practically jelly.

"Good grief." The prince of Saiyans grumbled some more under his breath before he went over to Michi and picked him up. He placed the boy on his back and carried him out to the living room.

After laying on the couch for a little while and drinking some water, Michi started feeling better. He at least was getting feeling back in his body, so that was good news. As he was starting to feel better, Michi noticed how quiet Vegeta was. Michi knew he was a stoic kind of person, but this kind of silence was unbearable for him. He had to talk about something; "So…are you ever going to enter the world martial arts tournament again?"

"No," Vegeta simply answered as he laid back in his personal armchair.

"Oh….How come?"

"Too many rules and restrictions." Actual, that was only some of the reasons he chose not to compete there again. Part of it had to do with the 25th world martial arts tournament and how he had too many bad memories of his lapse back to villainy that nearly cost him his soul, his new home, and his family. Plus, the last time he was in one, his rival said he was leaving for good. To sum it up, too many rules and bad memories with it.

"Okay….I'm thinking about competing in the next tournament. Maybe even with the grownups."

"If that's true, then you need to do more training," Vegeta advised. "Because as is, you may be strong, but you'll make yourself look like a fool out there."

"Got it."

The two continued this small back and forth for a while. Michi got to complain to Vegeta about school while Vegeta made the off-handed snide remarks about how he just had to deal with it. He advised him on staying out of trouble and just doing what he needed to get done with the whole thing.

This went on for about an hour until Bulma came to let Michi know Chibi was heading home. "Guess that's my cue to go. I'll see you tomorrow for training, Vegeta."

"Be here bright and early. And make sure you're prepared for what's to come. Tomorrow's training will be even worse than today's."

"Yes sir." With that said, Michi raced outside to meet up with his older sister to head out.

Bulma looked over at Vegeta and smiled a bit at her husband. "You're enjoying spending time with him, aren't you?" Bulma teased.

"What makes you think that?" Vegeta asked, acting like he couldn't care less.

"You didn't quit on him after the first day." With that, Bulma left the room and went to get a small snack in the kitchen.

Vegeta didn't reply. However, he did have a small smirk come to his face as he continued to veg out on the couch.

**I really like the dynamic between Michi and Vegeta. Michi really looks up to Vegeta and Vegeta isn't a complete jerk to the boy who wants to learn. Hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter here and the next one is probably going to cover Chinku since she hasn't gotten her own spotlight chapter yet. After that, we'll see what ideas just pop into my head for one-shots for the future. **

**Anyway, thank you guys for checking this out and let me know what your thoughts are in the reviews below. Stay safe and remember to wash your hands! **


	7. Chinku's Future

**Hey guys, Liz here. This one is gonna be a feels trip so get ready. This one is gonna be set in the alternate timeline that Trunks came from. It's set about six months after the Androids were destroyed. Again, prepare for the feels that are to come. Ok, here we go! **

Chinku's Future

Age 785 (Alternate Timeline)

It had only been about half a year since Trunks, Daichi, and Chibiko had come back from the past to finally destroy the androids. The three had become stronger than anything Chinku could imagine. They came and defeated the cybernetic monsters while she was recovering from her own encounter with them. As news spread of the defeat of the monstrous duo, life seemed to blossom on Earth again. People finally started to rebuild and the world looked like what Chinku remembered it to be from her young childhood.

One day in the spring, the 24-year old woman found herself strolling through the construction-filled streets of West Cities. Buildings that used to have holes in them, caved in roofs, broken windows, and blown-out doors were finally getting a makeover after all this time. Although there was a lot of work to do, people were just happy to have survived the whole ordeal. The Androids had destroyed so much that hope would've been completely lost had it not been for the time-traveling trio.

Walking downtown, Chinku noticed something in the town-center. She made her way there in order to investigate the object that had caught her eye. It was an odd statue with no definitive shape for Chinku to pin down an accurate definition of. It twisted and curved in many directions and seemed to be made of smooth marble. How anyone managed to find such fine material was beyond the young woman. However, it did not matter. There was an unknown beauty in this shape and she adored it so.

As she was admiring the marble piece, Chinku noticed something from the corner of her eye. She looked over to see a pair of children no older than ten placing small flowers in front of the statue. It seemed odd to Chinku at first as to why these two children would do this small action. However, she soon noticed the many more flowers that had been placed on the other side of the children. That's when it hit her on what this object must've been; a memorial. "That's right; Bulma said the city was putting up a memorial to remember everyone who died at the hands of the Androids," Chinku said to herself.

The children did not stay long and soon went to join an elderly woman who Chinku assumed to be their grandmother. Chinku assumed that the two children had lost their parents since that would more than likely explain why they would be accompanied by their grandmother and not their mother and father. She did not press them on it since she knew old wounds were still healing from the slaughter of so many for so long.

After the children left, Chinku noticed that there was a golden slab that had been placed upon the section of the marble statue that the children were previously standing at. She walked over to said slab and went to read the inscription. It read as follows;

**_In memory of all those we have lost to the Androids._**  
**_You will never be lost in our hearts and minds._**  
**_May you find eternal rest and give us the strength to rebuild._**

Reading that really struck a nerve with Chinku. She knew she had lost so much because of the Androids, but she always seemed to shove her loses to the back of her mind. For so long, she felt she had to in order to keep moving on in her effort to fight the Androids. Gohan and Chiyo did their best to try and liven her life as well as the lives of her siblings and Trunks. They tried to smile and find light in the dark world, but in the end, the world swallowed them up and took them away from everyone.

Chinku could still remember the night Gohan died and the days that followed. She remembered Trunks and Daichi coming in carrying Gohan's lifeless body while Chibi came in with Chiyo's bleeding body. Chiyo had managed to survive, but only just barely. When she learned of her twin brother's death, she died a mere hour later after learning the news. Bulma said it was due to the extensive blood loss, but she and everyone else knew that she died after losing her best friend and twin brother. Chi-Chi followed a month afterwards after having a sudden heart attack. That was a dark time in Chinku's life...

After standing at the memorial for a while being lost in thought, Chinku decided to leave and see how the rest of West City was going. Small businesses and restaurants were open and were giving free services and foods to any poor soul that asked for help. That was something Chinku noticed after the tragedy was over; the hearts of people were open and willing to spread love and compassion to others despite the limit of resources. People were just trying to live on to see the next day. Sometimes, people were worse than the Androids by looting from the dead or recently deceased in order to survive. Now though, it seemed like everyone was reaching out to embrace one another as the world was healing.

On her trek of downtown, Chinku stumbled across a nice flower shop. She stopped and looked through the newly put store window to see what was inside. It had been years since she had seen many of the flowers being sold inside and she just had to go in to see them all for herself. Upon walking in, Chinku was hit by an array of aromas that brought back members from the past. Sniffing a bouquet of water lilies reminded her of the river she'd go swimming in to catch fish; some violas gave her flashes of picnics her family used to go on; a handful of daises gave her nostalgia of outdoor fires on warm summer nights; and then there were forget-me-nots sitting on the register counter. They were beautiful flowers, yes, but they sent a feeling of dread in Chinku's stomach as she looked at them. They were the flowers used in the funerals for her father, friends, brother, sister, and mother. She remembers placing a small handful of them on each coffin of a loved one she had lost. Despite the heartache and dread that these flowers brought, something seemed to be drawn Chinku to them. The pull was so strong that she didn't notice how she had walked right up to them and was staring at the vase they sat in.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" A voice from behind the register proclaimed.

Chinku turned her attention to the one who spoke and saw it was a young woman who couldn't have been too much older than her. She smiled at Chinku and then turned her attention to the blue flowers the half-saiyan woman had been staring at.

"These were my mother's favorites," The woman recanted as she poured a small bit of water from her watering can into the vase. "She used to grow them all the time in our garden when I was growing up. She sold them all the time in this little flower shop along with many other flowers she grew. Everyone always told her how she had an excellent green thumb and how even her sneezes could make any wilted flower spring forth to life."

"I see," Chinku replied, not really sure on how to follow up on such a story like that.

"My father told me it was silly of me to want to open up this place again after everything that has happened," The woman continued before placing the watering pot down on the shop floor. "He said it reminded him too much of my mother and can't even bare to come see it. I'm sure he'll never step foot in here as long as he lives. As for me, I wanted to reopen it as a way to honor her and her memories."

"That's very sweet of you," Chinku smiled after hearing the full story. She knew that this must've hurt this woman to have lost her mother, but she saw how strong she was by wanting to keep her mother with her through growing these beautiful flowers.

"I'm sorry," The woman apologized."I babbled far too much."

"No, no, you're fine," Chinku insisted.

"Anyway, would you like to have some? You've been eyeing these forget-me-nots for a bit now and I can tell when someone is set on having certain flowers."

"Oh, I don't know. I mean, I was just staring at them….And besides, I have no real money to pay for them."

The woman chuckled. "No need to pay for them; I'm not accepting payments right now. All these flowers here and free to anyone who wants them."

"What? But, why? I mean, surely this is not a good business practice."

"Well, considering how things are, I think people just need some flowers in their lives right now. We need something to comfort us in this large transition in our lives."

Chinku could see the woman's point but would also feel guilty if she just took a bouquet without paying. She rummaged through her pocket and did find a few hundred zeni. As the woman wrapped the forget-me-nots up to be carried out, she placed the zeni under the vase for the woman to find for later. She thanked the woman for giving her the flowers and then left the shop.

Walking out of the shop, Chinku left to head to Capsule Corp. Its walls were still slightly chipped and there was a hole that needed to be fixed here and there, but otherwise, it looked more intact than many of the other buildings in the city. She walked through the recently fixed front gate and went towards the back of the building. There, she found Bulma tinkering out back with Chibiko on a water filtration system that would hopefully be installed into the city in the coming months. Also in the back were Daichi and Trunks who were going over plans with the city's mayor on the next major project that would need to be done in order to distribute food evenly among the survivors.

"How's the project going?" Chinku asked Bulma and Chibi after walking over to them.

"Well so far nothing has blown up in my face," Bulma reported, wiping a few beads of sweat off of her face. "Maybe if we're lucky, we can get this set up by the end of the month."

"You might want to say month and a half, Bulma," Chibi reported from her end of the system, oil spots all over her face and hands."I think we might have a problem with one of the pumps not properly filtering the water to the full extent that the other ones are. I think it might either have to be replaced or completely redone."

"All right, let's have a look at that after I make sure this circuitry doesn't succumb to water damage," Bulma sighed. She really hated having to run into more problems after everything they had been through.

Seeing as they had a lot of work to do, Chinku left the two women to work and walked over to see how Trunks and Daichi were doing. They had just finished talking with the mayor and were rolling up the plans for the upcoming years of restoration that were sure to come.

"Hopefully the food distribution will run well enough until we can get some more plants grown," Daichi stated as he placed the plans into a binder.

"It'll have to do for now," Trunks stated, running his hand through his slightly longer hair. (Chibi kept insisting it was a good look for him so he kept it growing).

"Sounds like you two have been busy," Chinku spoke up.

The two men turned to face the older woman and smiled upon seeing her. "Hey Chin," Trunks greeted before giving her a side-hug and flaunting off his taller stature in comparison to her.

"I see you have flowers, dear sister," Daichi teased upon seeing the bouquet in Chinku's hands."Are they for us or your secret boyfriend?"

"Neither," Chinku chuckled and rolled her eyes, knowing her brother was just teasing her."I got them at a flower shop in town. The woman there is giving her flowers away for free, so if you want some for yourself, I suggest walking down there and asking for a bouquet."

"I would, but as you can see, Trunks and I are busy trying to fix the world," Daichi proclaimed in an overdramatic manner. "Why, I fear our work could take us so long that we may well be into our mid-fifties before we have any free time for ourselves once more."

Trunks and Chinku rolled their eyes at this proclamation and decided to ignore Daichi and his flair for the dramatic. At least he wasn't making puns.

"So, what are the flowers for, Chinku?" Trunks asked. He was genuinely curious as to why Chinku, the tomboy of this little family unit, would want to get a bouquet of flowers. There had to be a reason for it.

Chinku shrugged. She herself wasn't sure why she had gotten the flowers due to its duality of meanings that they had for her. However, she just knew she had to have them. For what exactly? Well, she wasn't sure yet. She figured that she would get it sooner or later.

* * *

As the sun was setting on that spring day, Chinku finally figured out what to do with her recently acquired flowers. After eating a bit of supper, she left the house and flew to the mountains she grew up in in her youth. She passed by mountains she hadn't seen in years and flew over forests that somehow remained intact after all this time. It didn't take her long to find a crumbled up little house tucked in between the mountain range of Mt. Paozu. Her family home had seen better days. The front door was missing; the chimney fell inwards, the roof had several large holes in it; the windows were broken inwards; the house was devoid of life.

It broke Chinku's heart to see the home she grew up in for the first ten years of her life reduced to a shamble of its former self. She could remember this place surviving brute storms and blistering summers, but it didn't make it through the carnage of the Androids. However, it wasn't the house she had come to see but rather what was behind it.

Slowly, as if she were trying to prolong the arrival to her true destination, Chinku made her way to the back of the house where a tall tree was growing. Underneath the tree were four rectangular slabs of stone planted in the ground. Names were inscribed in each one but were covered in filth and grime due to the lack of proper care. Chinku got on her knees in front of the gravestones and pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket. She began cleaning the stones until they were now legible to read the names carved into them. From right to left they read as "Son Goku", "Son Gohan", "Son Chiyo", and "Son Chi-Chi".

"Hi guys," Chinku sadly smiled as she laid her knees to the side a bit and looked at the stones. "Sorry I haven't visited in a while. Things have been crazy since Trunks, Daichi and Chibi came back and defeated the Androids. I'm sure you were all happy when you heard the news in otherworld."

Reaching behind her, Chinku revealed the forget-me-nots to the stones and placed the bouquet down in between Gohan and Chiyo's gravestones. "I saw these in a little flower shop in West City. You should see it now; everyone is rebuilding and it feels like things are finally looking up for us."

There came no reply, but a gently breeze seemed to blow. It made Chinku feel warm, like it was a sign from her relatives telling her they were here with her.

"Bulma and Chibi have been pretty hard at work building new machines to help the people get back their lives," She continued. "And Trunks and Daichi are working with the mayor to set up infrastructure and order. It's crazy, huh?"

Again, no verbal reply.

"Anyway, I thought I'd let you all know how we've been doing and….and…." The young woman felt tears welling in her eyes for a moment. Then, without warning, they spilled down her cheeks. She did her best to stifle a sob that was caught in her throat. The last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of her family like this. She had come to give them good news, not cry like she did so many times in the past. She wiped her tears away with her shirt-sleeve and managed to compose herself. "Sorry. I just wanted to say that I really miss you all. And, I hope to see you again someday. I prefer later than sooner, but who knows what the future will bring."

For a while after, Chinku just sat beneath the tree and next to the gravestones. She didn't talk anymore; she just took in the feelings of the world around her. She took in what she hoped would be a peaceful world for years to come.

"Here's to the future."

**Interesting fact; the Chinku in this timeline actually lives to be older than Gohan and Chiyo. They both died when they were around 22 or 23 and she's 24. I thought I'd point it out as a fruit for thought. **

**Anyway, that's all the Son Squad kiddos. They each have had their own little chapters and I hope you've enjoyed them. I plan to do more in the future and maybe ones for Gohan and Goten later on down the line. Thank you all so much for the support you guys. Let me know who you want a chapter for in the reviews and what you think of the stories so far. Have a good day, guys! Remember to wash your hands! **


	8. The Majin Debacle Pt 1

**Hey guys, Liz here. So you might be thinking, "Liz, why did you change the cover for the story? What's going on?" Well, I'm glad you asked. This is a bit different from the other stories in that this is a "what if of a what if". (I know, what a paradox). Anyway, this story isn't related to any of the canon stuff for the Son kids or the legit timeline, but I thought it would be really fun to do. **

**Based on this one picture I found on Instagram (that's the new cover by the way), things are about to turn ugly on the trek to stop Babidi from releasing ****Buu. It's more than Vegeta who will be tempted by the power that comes with the M. What will this mean for the release of Buu? Find out, now. **

The Majin Debacle Pt.1

Age 774

The fight with Gohan and Dabura had been interrupted and now the four Saiyan warriors and Supreme Kai stood around wondering why he would suddenly leave. They wanted energy, right? That was the only way to release Majin Buu. So why stop the fight? Gohan, Chiyo, and Goku pondered this issue while Vegeta seemed to be stewing in anger.

After a while, Vegeta had enough and suddenly decided to chew out Gohan for his horrible fight against Dabura, claiming how he was spineless and worthless for letting Dabura get away. He berated Gohan on his fight and how he fell from being one of the strongest people on the planet. On top of that, Vegeta laid on the guilt trip on how Gohan's blunder failed to save Krillin and Piccolo from their stone entrapments.

When he really thought about it, Gohan realized his mistake and felt the guilt settle in. He messed up again. _Vegeta's right, _He thought to himself. _If I hadn't let him slip out, I could've saved Krillin and Piccolo. Now they might be stuck like that forever. _What was wrong with him? He couldn't even get the job done despite his friends' lives being on the line.

After hearing all this, Chiyo decided to step in. She was getting real sick of Vegeta's attitude lately and this was just the cherry on top of the sundae of doneness. She had to give Vegeta a bit of reality. "Lay off him, Vegeta," She told the man who was slightly shorter than her. "Gohan was just starting up. He could've taken him, I'm sure."

"Shut up! No one asked for your opinion!" Vegeta shouted at Chiyo, causing her to step back a bit. Now his attention was on her and not Gohan so her plan partially worked. "You're even worse than him! At least he's shown his worth at some point. But you? I don't even know why you bothered coming. You haven't proved yourself at all."

Chiyo was stunned by Vegeta's sudden berating of her. She hadn't fought yet, true, but she was more capable than he gave her credit for. Still, she remained silent.

"Your brother was the reason for Cell's defeat, after all! You just showed up at the last minute to stand next to him. What we need is for him to be ruthless like he was before Cell got the jump on him!"

"And who's fault was that, huh?!" Gohan shouted from his side of the room. He started gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. These were signs to Chiyo that he was trying to hold down his temper. "You're the one who let Cell get the better of you! You just had to let him reach his final form, didn't you?! You couldn't even protect Trunks!" As soon as Gohan realized what he said, he clamped his hands over his mouth. He couldn't believe he just said that.

A horrible and tense silence settled into the room. Vegeta said nothing for a while as he let Gohan's words settle in. Goku and Chiyo slightly bit their tongues when they heard this too seeing as how this was a sensitive issue.

"V-Vegeta, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

Before Gohan could finish, Vegeta went to lung at the boy. However, Goku stepped in and grabbed Vegeta from behind. "Vegeta!" Goku shouted as the prince of Saiyans squirmed in his hold.

"Unhand me, Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted at Goku. He thrashed all about in Goku's hold but couldn't break free. How dare the boy bring that up. Vegeta was furious! Gohan had no room to talk about protection. Plus…a part of him didn't want to believe that he failed to protect his son from the future. He'd rather shift the blame onto someone else than face that fact. "How DARE you bring that up, boy! That wouldn't have happened if you had finished off Cell while you had the chance! Trunks and Kakarot's deaths are on your hands!"

Now that struck a nerve with Gohan. Trunks was one thing, but bringing up the fact that his Father died because of him was a whole other issue. He had to live with that guilt for years now and, as of the past two years or so, he had come to accept what had happened with the Cell games and Goku's death. Now though, it seemed that acceptance was being thrown out the window and being replaced by pure anger for Vegeta bringing it up.

Just as Gohan was about to go for Vegeta, Chiyo grabbed him from behind and tried holding him back. "Gohan, no!" Chiyo shouted at her brother as she held onto him. He hadn't transformed or anything, so she had at least a decent hold on him for now.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK, VEGETA!" Gohan growled at Vegeta as he struggled to get free of Chiyo.

"MAKE ME, BRAT!" Vegeta rebutted to Gohan.

"VEGETA! GOHAN!" Goku shouted, trying to be a voice of reason here. "The both of you stop right now!"

Gohan seemed to heed his Father's statement and calmed down, if momentarily. Chiyo still held onto her brother just in case he quickly flew into a rage again. Goku did the same with Vegeta since he knew that Vegeta was still willing to throw hands at Gohan. He could tell just by the fact that Vegeta was still struggling slightly in the hold.

Goku was irritated now. He didn't like how things were being interrupted by Babidi and his evil plans either; he wanted just as badly as Vegeta to fight all-out with his rival one last time, but things had to be set aside in order to make sure Earth was taken care of. Before settling the score with the Saiyan prince, Goku wanted to make sure his family and home were safe for good. They could hold off on this match for a little while longer. "This fighting with ourselves has got to stop. We didn't come here to fight each other; we came here to fight Babidi and prevent Buu from reawakening. I'm not spending my only day left here on Earth dealing with this."

"And who's fault is that that this is your only day, Kakarot?" Vegeta spoke up once Goku was finished. "You chose to stay dead, and for what? You really thought that by staying dead you'd protect this little dirtball of a planet? Bah! Give me a break! I know why you _**really**_ chose to stay in otherworld." Vegeta felt there were ulterior motives as to why Kakarot chose to stay dead; he thought that the lower-class warrior choosing to remain dead was because he it would mean that he could train all he wanted without interruption by "family and friends". Vegeta wasn't stupid; he knew Goku had unlocked some newfound strength while in otherworld and was even farther ahead now. This good-guy routine of protecting other was bull crap in his opinion.

That struck a nerve with Goku. He knew what Vegeta was inferring about his decision to remain dead. True, Goku did get to train more, but he also did think he was doing the right thing and strongly believed he was protecting Earth by doing what he did. A part of him grew angry as he thought more about Vegeta's insinuation.

"Guys, please," Chiyo finally spoke after all of that. She was growing increasingly worried about how this was escalating. She was getting a bad feeling if things escalated further. "We're all stressed out right now about everything and are at each other's throats because of it. Maybe we all should take a minute to take a deep breath."

"Stay out of this!" Vegeta barked at Chiyo. "A weakling like you has no place here!"

Before Chiyo could rebuttal, Gohan stepped in. "Don't talk to my sister like that!" He growled at Vegeta who merely smirked.

"Oh? So, you get more upset at me attacking her worth, huh?" Vegeta mocked, crossing his arms over his chest and getting a kick out of this. "Maybe you would've killed Dabura instantly if your sister had been turned to stone instead."

Suddenly, Gohan slipped out of Chiyo's hold and went straight for Vegeta. Goku, however, managed to get between his son and rival before the two could exchange blows. "That's enough!" Goku told the two of them.

"You're defending him after what he just said?!" Gohan shouted at his Dad. He was flabbergasted that his own Father would allow Vegeta to get away with saying that to his sister. How could he be like this? "Do you even care what he just said to Chiyo?! What kind of Father are you?!"

That kinda stung for Goku. Of course he cared about Chiyo. He cared about all his children, his wife, his friends, and his rival. He remained dead for them. Goku knew that they had to focus on dealing with Buu and Babidi, not going for each other's throats. "Gohan, this isn't the time for falling apart," Goku tried to calm down his son. He knew Chiyo was all right and that fighting about it right now was not the smartest idea. "We need to keep calm."

"Look where keeping calm got us, Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted at Goku. "Your failure of a son let his opponent get away. You're both too soft to get anything done around here!" Without warning, Vegeta began charging a blast and aimed it down towards the ship's floor. "I'm ending this now!"

"No, stop!" The Supreme Kai begged of Vegeta, finally stepping in. He was visibly shocked by all that was going on. How could things be falling apart so fast? Perhaps he had been wrong in asking these warriors for help. Not only had Vegeta stirred the pot with everyone else, but now he was about to release Majin Buu if he did this. "If you blow up the ship, you'll release Buu! Don't you care about the Earth?"

"I don't give a damn about this planet!" Vegeta shouted, aiming the blast now at the Kai. He was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed. How dare this little man tell him what to do. (I mean, Vegeta's one to talk here, but still). All he cared about was his final bout with Kakarot and nothing else. He wanted that fight and if that meant releasing this "Majin Buu" then so what?

Before he could fire off the blast, Goku grabbed Vegeta by the arm and raised it up in the air, sending a glare Vegeta's way. "He told you not to do that," Goku told Vegeta, a slight hint of anger in his voice. It was an anger that Gohan and Chiyo hadn't seen in such a long time; the same anger Goku felt before squaring off with Nappa.

"Let me go, Kakarot," Vegeta demanded of Goku.

The former protector of Earth refused.

Before long, a full-on shouting match started to go out between Goku, Vegeta and Gohan. All three were giving into anger and started shouting at one another. They just kept getting louder and louder as their voices became jumbled. It was getting too hectic to think straight, but at least no fists, kicks, or anything physical was being thrown.

Chiyo tried to interject and get everyone to calm down so her anxiety would go away, but nothing worked. Her softer voice got lost in the shouts of her brother, Father, and friend (?). After a bit of unsuccessfully getting them to stop, Chiyo took a step back and thought that perhaps everyone needed this. Things had finally reached a boiling point, so maybe it was time to let everyone vent frustrations that seemed to be collecting for close to seven years now. As long as things didn't get physical, maybe it would work out and they'd be able to get back on focus. Besides, Babidi couldn't get energy to Buu if no one was actually getting physically injured.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Supreme Kai asked Chiyo as she stood and watched the scene. He couldn't believe that mortal beings could be like this. Why couldn't they see the bigger picture here? Buu could be unleashed and this petty squabbling would mean nothing in the grand scheme of things.

The nearly adult woman sighed and shook her head no. "….I think they need this," She stated to the higher being with her arms crossed over her chest. "Tensions have been bubbling for years and now they're getting to vent to one another. I won't jump in unless it gets to the point that I need to get involved."

Meanwhile, Babidi was enjoying this. Oh, how he delighted in seeing the three warriors going at each other's throats. The Supreme Kai's own warriors were more concerned with each other than him. This was just what he needed to stir up some chaos of his own.

"These three will do very nicely," Babidi said with glee to Dabura. "If I can get all three of them under my control, then I can finally get rid of that Supreme Kai once and for all!"

Dabura wasn't sure what Babidi was thinking by proposing to do such a thing. He thought the top priority was resurrecting Majin Buu. Besides, he thought that that taking control of the one known as Vegeta wouldn't be too hard, but the other two warriors were pure of heart. He was certain his master couldn't accomplish such a feat. "Master," Dabura stated, gaining Babidi's attention. "I thought your powers only worked on this who had impure intentions."

"Yes, Dabura, they do," Babidi stated. However, the big smirk on the little wizard's face meant that there was a _but_ to this. "But anger can cloud even the purest of hearts. And these three have enough anger to do just that! It might drain my powers a bit more than usual, but the prospect of killing that meddling Kai before reviving Buu is too good to pass up!"

Even though Dabura would've preferred to fight Gohan later on, he knew that he could not disobey his master's wishes even if he wanted to. His master must've known what he was doing. They had made it to this point so what could go wrong? Besides, once Buu was revived, Dabura knew Babidi would have no more use of the three Saiyans and he could go and kill the boy as he desired to. For now, he would just have to wait.

Babidi chuckled as he cracked his knuckles a bit in preparation for the spell. This would be tricky. He had to wait for the optimal moment of tension to arise for all three. If he didn't time it just right, then he could end up only getting one or two of these three. He watched careful before finally striking; "Paparapaapa!" He shouted and the spell was sent out towards the three arguing Saiyans.

Just as the yelling match was escalating and Chiyo thought that she would have to step in, Vegeta suddenly stopped shouting as he felt the worse headache imaginable occurring. He clutched his head in pain as he let out a scream and staggered backwards.

"Vegeta? What's wrong?" Goku asked upon seeing his rival like this. He tried to take a step towards him when suddenly, Goku felt a horrible headache come onto him as well. He grabbed a hold of his head too and started screaming in pain.

"Dad! Vegeta!" Gohan shouted upon seeing this. Before he could even take a micro step, Gohan came down with this terrible headache too and was in the same position as the other two.

All three warriors were screaming in pain and holding their heads as they felt Babidi trying to taking control of them. It was like a million voices screaming in their heads all at once and an immense pressure pushing down on them. This pain was both physical and mental and unlike anything the three Saiyans had ever experienced before.

"Dad! Gohan! Vegeta!" Chiyo screamed upon seeing all three of them like this. She couldn't understand what was happening to them. Were they all being attacked at the same time? Was this all part of Dabura and Babidi's plan?

"This is not good!" Supreme Kai stated, fear written all over his face. Had it been only one of them, it would've been one thing. But all three at once? This was the worst thing that could possibly happen to them! "Babidi is trying to take control of all three of them at once!"

"What?!" Chiyo shouted as all three Saiyans in question suddenly turned into Super Saiyans. How could this be? How could this be happening to her Father and brother? Chiyo couldn't believe this! "You said that those pure of heart couldn't be put under Babidi's control!"

"Anger; that's what must be causing this. He's manipulating the anger that Goku and Gohan have and is using it to cloud their minds. This makes them just as susceptible to Babidi's mind control as Vegeta!"

"Can't you help them?! You're a Supreme Kai, right? Shouldn't you be able to do something for them?!"

"I can't." Supreme Kai looked defeated when he said that. He couldn't save his other fellow kais; he couldn't save Kibito; and now, he couldn't stop Babidi from getting the warriors he needed to help him release Buu. Some Kai he was.

This all just didn't make sense to Chiyo. She could understand Babidi going for Vegeta, but her Father and brother? It didn't add up. Didn't he stand to lose more of an opportunity to get energy to Majin Buu by turning all three of them? The Kais had mentioned how those under Babidi's control wouldn't contribute energy to Buu by being injured, so what was it he was really after?

Regardless, Chiyo knew she had to try something. "Guys, you have to fight it!" Chiyo shouted to the three facing the mind control. "You're stronger than him! Fight his control!"

The three just grunted and gritted their teeth as they all sank to their knees.

"S-Stop," Goku stuttered out. He must've been referring to Babidi when he said this. "J-Just stop."

"…Can't….fight it," Gohan barely managed to get out. He sounded like he was getting weaker and weaker with each passing moment.

"Yes, you can!" Chiyo tried encouraging Gohan. No way was she going to let her brother quit on her.

"You have to clear your mind, all of you!" Supreme Kai instructed. "Let go of your negative emotions! It's the only way you three can win this!"

Suddenly, all three screamed at once and sent the Kai flying back while Chiyo struggled to stay on her feet. She shielded herself as their powers continued to grow and grow. The ship itself started to shake as they all were going beyond Super Saiyan and into Super Saiyan 2. The Earth itself seemed to quake under this power and it could be felt all the way back at the tournament grounds. Anyone who could sense energy could tell that something was going on.

_What do I do?!_ Chiyo thought as she felt them all slipping further and further under Babidi's control. Vegeta was right about her; she was useless. How could she do anything for these three? She tried appealing to her brother one last time as his power rose far above her imagining. "Gohan! You have to fight it! Don't let your anger take control of you again!"

Without warning, Chiyo was thrown back the dark energy emanating from all three Saiyans and sent to the wall. She didn't end up breaking the ship, but it sure didn't feel good dealing with the slight blow to the head. As she sat up, the darkness radiating from the three suddenly stopped and all three fell to their knees once more with all of them panting.

Chiyo quickly got to her feet and attempted to run over to the others. "Guys!" She shouted as she went over to them. However, the Supreme Kai grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. "Let go of me! I have to-"

"It's too late," Supreme Kai interrupted her.

**Yep; I'm that mean to leave it on such a cliffhanger. Sorry. That's it for now. Would you like to see more of this? Let me know what you guys think in the reviews. I really want to know what you think. Thank you for the support guys. You're truly awesome. Have a good day and remember to wash your hands!**


	9. The Majin Debacle Pt 2

**Oh boy, part two is here folks! Are you on the edges of your seats? I hope so because things are about to turn south for sure. Is Supreme Kai right? Have Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta truly fallen to Babidi's control? Find out, now. **

The Majin Debacle Pt. 2

Chiyo refused to believe it. It couldn't be too late. There was no way that this could be happening. Her Father, her brother; they couldn't have given in to Babidi's control. They were far too strong to let that happen to themselves.

The young woman pulled her arm free of the Supreme Kai. "It's not true," She said to him, trying her best to hold back tears of frustration. What did he know anyway? He didn't even know that they could be attacked by Babidi like this. He didn't know how to prevent this from happening in the first place. He knew nothing! "It's not true!"

Suddenly, chills ran down Chiyo's spine like a six sense was screaming at her to watch her back. She slowly turns around to face the three and sees Gohan is the first one to stand up. As soon as he lifted his head up, Chiyo felt her blood run cold as she and Gohan locked eyes. He had such a wicked smirk on his face and there was a darkness in his eyes now, darkness Chiyo couldn't even believe was possible to find within her brother. The big M on his head only confirmed even further to Chiyo that Gohan had given in, just like Supreme Kai said he had. "No…Gohan…."

She looked over to her Father and Vegeta and felt her heart drop into her stomach when she Vegeta and Goku sporting the same M tattoo and evil smirks that Gohan now proudly wore. This….this was a nightmare. She thought she was going to be sick. Vegeta wearing that proud grin brought back horrible memories of when she was a small child and he had come to Earth for the first time. She could remember the punches, the kicks, the blood she spilled with every attack Vegeta had laid into her. On the flipside, her Father and brother having such wicked expressions just felt so wrong, so unnatural. This wasn't right. The looks on their faces belonged to someone with hatred and cruelty in their hearts, not to her kind-hearted Father and brother.

_Truly, all is lost,_ Supreme Kai thought to himself. Babidi had control of three of the most powerful beings the Kai had ever come across. He knew they would kill him and Chiyo without issue. Then nothing would be able to stop Buu's revival.

Babidi, meanwhile, was enjoying every little bit of this. He could see the fear in the Kai's eyes and was absolutely thrilled by this. The one who killed his Father was finally going to pay with his life. "It worked!" Babidi proudly proclaimed, slightly panting from the excess of power had to exert. "It's finally over for that Kai! Now, I can't have them destroying my ship. What place would do good for us, Dabura?"

"Master," Dabura spoke up. "Might I suggest sending them back to that tournament arena? After all, that's where the energy was gathered before. Perhaps there's more there that those two missed earlier."

"Brilliant, Dabura!" Babidi agreed. He planned on going back there anyway to get more energy, so waste-not what-not, you know? "Paparapaapa!"

Before Chiyo could even try to confront the three, they all suddenly found themselves back at the World Martial Arts tournament. She was momentarily confused as to why they were there but then remembered how Babidi didn't want the ship to be destroyed. _Great,_ Chiyo thought to herself. _This is the last place I wanted to come back to. _

Hercule was freaking out at what he saw; he thought those spiky-haired freaks were long gone when they flew out of the ring. And the kid who was with his daughter was now back with the same blonde hair and an M tattoo on his head?! That just further put it into his head that he should keep his daughter away from him! _He must be in a gang or something!_ Hercule thought to himself. _No way can I let my little Videl anywhere near this punk! _

"Um, I'm sorry to tell you all this, but the tournament is over," The announcer said, very confused and concerned by what he was seeing. "You all left so we disqualified you…"

Babidi laughed. These fools had no idea that they were all about to die by the hands of his three warriors. This would definitely be enough energy to revive Buu for sure. _"You three go forth and get me the energy to revive Buu!"_ Babidi proclaimed. _"You can even kill everyone there if you like!"_

"Shut up!" Vegeta suddenly shouted, confusing Chiyo, the announcer, and Hercule. They didn't know that he was talking to Babidi, not them. "I could care less about your little request; I'm only after Kakarot!"

"Sounds fine with me, Vegeta," Goku said with the similar smirk and look in his eyes that Vegeta had. He seemed more than willing to fight his long-time rival. "I've been looking forward to this for a while now. We'll finally be able to settle everything."

"Hold on a second," Gohan spoke up, joining in on the conversation. "Who said you two could duke it out? Why don't we see who's truly the strongest among the three of us? Or are you both afraid to see what I'm capable of?" This confidence was something that was reminiscent of when Gohan faced off against Cell. No, this was arrogance at its finest, and it made Chiyo's skin crawl.

_Wait, what?_ Chiyo thought to herself. Weren't they all supposed to be under Babidi's complete control? Yet here they were talking about finally settling the score? _What's going on here?_

"Please, boy, you've grown soft during this time of peace," Vegeta stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "You think a little power boost will do you any good?"

"Oh? Sounds to me you're too scared to take me on, Vegeta," Gohan snidely stated.

"Not at all. I could put you in your place no problem, but your Father and I have unfinished business to take care of. You can have what's left of him when I'm done."

"You make this sound like it'll be an easy win, Vegeta," Goku chimed in. "Don't forget, I've been training all this time, too. Heck, if I wanted to, I could take you and Gohan on no problem."

"Is that so, Father?"

Up in the stands, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Chinku, Ox-King, Yamcha, Master Roshi, and Marron were all looking down at the arena trying to figure out what was going on. Roshi was currently looking through the binoculars to get a better look at the situation since they were so high up. "It's definitely them, all right!" Roshi reported to everyone. "But I don't see Piccolo or Krillin with them at all. And Goku, Vegeta and Gohan seem different somehow."

"What?! Let me see!" Chi-Chi quickly shouted and shoved Roshi to the ground so she could get a look for herself. She gasped at what she saw. "Oh my goodness!"

"Mom, what is it?" 13-year old Chinku asked upon seeing her Mother's face that seemed to describe true shock and horror.

"It's your father and brother!" She replied as she continued to look down at the two in question. "They have matching forehead tattoos! How is Gohan supposed to be taken seriously when looking for a wife and a job?! He's ruined his entire future! This is your Father's doing, I know it!"

Ignoring the little rant, Chinku took hold of the binoculars from her Mother to get a better look for herself. She noticed how Chiyo was standing off to the sides and how her brother, Dad, and Vegeta seemed to be glaring one another down. She also noticed how the "tattoos" her Mother was talking about were the same ones that the two guys who jumped Gohan earlier. She couldn't really understand what was going on, but she knew it was bad. Add on the fact that Piccolo and Krillin were missing and that just added to her suspicions. "I'm gonna go check it out," She stated, handing the binoculars to Master Roshi as he was getting off of the ground. She began rushing for the stairs to make it down to the ring below.

"Wait, Chinku," Yamcha tried to stop the young girl. He may not have been a fighter anymore, but he could spot trouble a mile away. Whatever was going on down there was trouble with a capital T.

"I've gotta check it out, Uncle Yamcha!" Chinku quickly told the scarred-up man before rushing to the stairs and heading down towards the arena below. "Stay there and watch everyone!'

Meanwhile, back with Babidi, he was very frustrated in what was going on. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get these three to listen to him. They had such strong wills and he couldn't get them to listen to him. The one known as Vegeta was particularly stubborn. Perhaps this was because he was weakened by trying to take control of three people at once.

"What now, Master?" Dabura questioned. He thought this plan had been too ambitious of his master, but he truly couldn't say much against him.

"I have this under control!" Babidi snapped at Dabura, causing the King of the Demon Realm to be quite confused. The wizard was trying to deny that things were not going so good in his favor. He needed to regain all the power in his corner once more. He glanced to the orb and saw the young man who Dabura had faced earlier. He could sense the anger buried deep within this one. "Yes, he'll do nicely. He's got a lot of anger buried with him. That'll be easier to manipulate."

The wizard placed his hands to the orb and began to speak directly in Gohan's head; _"Listen to me, boy," _Babidi's voice echoed in Gohan's head. _"Steal the energy from everyone there! Do it now!"_

"…And why would I do that?" Gohan lowly growled. He had a few beats of sweat running down his neck as he felt the pressure from Babidi's magic coming down on him more intensely this time. He could tell the little wizard was focusing more on him now. However, he was focused on settling things between his Father, Vegeta, and himself.

_"Why you little-" _Babidi growled before pouring more power into his psychic attack. _"__OBEY ME!"_

Gohan gritted his teeth as he felt the pressure coming on. He clutched his head slightly with one hand as he looked down at the ground now, trying to steady his mind and push Babidi out.

"Gohan?" Chiyo asked, slightly approaching her brother now. Was he fighting to free himself from Babidi's control? That had to be it, right? Maybe she could do something. "Gohan, please, let me help you."

"…Help me?" Gohan repeated through a few pants as he stared at the ground. He didn't say anything for a moment as his head pounded with Babidi's orders. He couldn't think straight and now Chiyo's offer of helping him was coming into play and messing with his head. As if a switch went off in his head, he suddenly looked up at Chiyo and glared her down with such hatred. Then he snapped at her, "I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!"

Before Chiyo could register it further, Gohan smacked her back with a backhand. Chiyo stumbled back a bit as blood came dripping down her nose but with nothing too serious to worry about. She was shocked that Gohan would actually strike her like that. He had never done that before, ever. The only time something close to this happened was back during the Cell games when she tried to get him to fight Cell while he was weakened and Gohan simply pushed her away.

"Well, it's about time someone put her in her place," Vegeta remarked. He was getting real sick of what he saw as antics from Chiyo.

Goku said nothing about the situation. He simply glanced over after it happened before looking back over to his rival.

"T-They've all given into Babidi," Supreme Kai stuttered as Chiyo straightened herself up. "Everything in existence is doomed."

"No…you're wrong," Chiyo spoke up.

Even though she wanted to tear him a new one, Chiyo could tell that Gohan was struggling with something. He had some sorta conflict going on his head; she could just tell by looking into his eyes. She could faintly see it in her Father as well. She noticed how when Gohan had shouted at her, Goku looked over at his son with slight concern. Was there still something of both of them left in their heads? The same couldn't be said about Vegeta, but maybe it was because….was he, willing to let Babidi control him? If that was true, then why?

Chinku was very confused and concerned about what was going on. Why had Gohan hit Chiyo? He rarely ever got angry, especially at his own twin. He might get frustrated, but never would he get to the point of doing something like that. And what was going on with her Father and Vegeta? They both just stood there while Gohan did that. "What's wrong with them?" Chinku questioned before hopping down from the stands and onto the grass below.

"What is this all about?" Chiyo questioned the three, gaining their attention. "What do you three want?"

Vegeta let out a small chuckle. "Like I said before, I want my true rematch with Kakarot," Vegeta stated, looking like he was getting annoyed by everything.

"That's what I want too," Goku agreed with Vegeta. He didn't even sound like himself when he spoke. He sounded so sinister. "I'm tired of this run-around with Buu. I want to finally settle things with Vegeta. I only have one day after all."

"You seem to be forgetting me again, Father," Gohan added in. His voice dripped with such subtle hatred. "Although, you did forget about us for seven years. Vegeta isn't the only one vying to be number one here, so I'd appreciate it if you would at least acknowledge me."

"Do you all even hear yourselves?!" Chiyo shouted, clenching her fists and remaining tall, not noticing Chinku come over to see what was going on. The three controlled warriors stared at her as she continued. "This is not the time to solving a petty squabble! Besides, if you fought here, you'd kill people and give more energy to release Buu! This has to stop, now!"

None of them replied to Chiyo. They had stopped smirking and were giving her blank expressions she couldn't quite read. What were they all thinking?

"So we move the fight somewhere else, simple as that," Goku finally said after a long few moments of silence. "And besides, if we fight each other, no energy will go to Buu. I don't happen to see a downside here, Chiyo."

"Dad, are you serious right now?!" Chiyo gasped. She couldn't believe her Father was thinking like this. He was so willing to endanger all of existence. He had a point, but what good would that point be if they were more focused on each other than stopping Babidi from releasing Buu? She was sure the wizard would find another way to get the energy he need.

"Kakarot, your brat's mouth is really getting on my nerves," Vegeta told Goku, still having his arms crossed over his chest. "And something tells me she's going to step in and ruin this for us."

"Yeah, I think so too," Goku said, glancing back at Vegeta before looking at Gohan. The smirk from before returned and it meant trouble. "Gohan, let's make a deal here; if you deal with Chiyo while Vegeta and I fight, then you get to take on the winner between us."

"What?!" The Supreme Kai shouted.

Chiyo felt her breath get caught in her throat. She had never fought Gohan one-on-one. They sparred, yes, but never had they ever had a full-blown no-holds-bar fight with one another. And she knew very well Gohan could best her if he went all out. Something like that could result in Buu's awakening for sure. But, surely, Gohan wouldn't want to fight her, right? Surely, they wouldn't-

"That seems fair," Gohan declared after thinking over the arrangement proposed by his Father. "It would be the perfect warm-up before the real fight begins." He looked back at Chiyo and smirked at her. "What do you think, Chiyo? I'm sure you'd like to settle once and for all who's the strongest between the two of us, right?"

"….I…I…." Chiyo stuttered out. What could she do? What would saying no mean? What would saying yes mean?

"No!" Supreme Kai jumped in before Chiyo could reply, causing Gohan to furrow his brows a bit. "If you inflict damage on her, then Buu will be released for sure!"

"No one asked for your input!" Vegeta shouted at Supreme Kai, aiming a blast right for the Kai similarly to back on the ship. "Maybe I should get rid of you right here and now."

"No, Vegeta, don't!" Chinku shouted, jumping in front of Supreme Kai, doing her best to be a shield for him. She couldn't bear the thought of Vegeta going and taking another life.

Vegeta looked like he could care less for Chinku's plead. He was prepared to kill Supreme Kai and Chinku with one blast.

The world moved in slow motion as Chiyo thought of the weight that was being put on her shoulders. Why couldn't this have all been a dream? Why did Videl have to blackmail Gohan into participating in the tournament? It seemed this day that was supposed to be full of a bit of fun and a reunion was turning into a nightmare where everything hung in the balance. Chiyo felt backed into a corner with only one way out in order to keep more people from getting hurt; "I'll do it! I'll fight Gohan!"

**Epic showdowns are about to commence and the fate of the all existence hangs in the balance. Will Chiyo be able to handle herself in her showdown against Gohan? What will happen for Goku and Vegeta's fight? And will Chinku have a bigger part to play in all this? Find out next time. (I'll probably take a break from this multi-parter for a little bit and come back to it after a few other one-shots, so stay tuned for that). **

**Anyway, thank you all so much for the support you've been giving me. I really appreciate it. Also, "The Son Squad" had over 10,000 views now! That's flippin' awesome! You guys are the best and I'll try to do something on Instagram to celebrate the amazing achievement, so go check me out there if you wanna see what I might do coming up. So to wrap things up, have a good day, guys and remember to wash your hands! **


	10. The Majin Debacle Pt 3

**Hey guys, Liz here. I know what you're thinking; "But Liz, you said you were gonna do other one-shots before continuing with this multi-parter". I know what I said, but I couldn't think of anything for a new one-shot idea, so I thought I'd continue this one. I'm excited to continue it and I wanna know what you guys think after it's over. Anyway, on with the show!**

The Majin Debacle Pt. 3

The decision to go forward with this crazy mess wasn't something that Chiyo liked to make. In fact, she wished for a moment she could take back what she agreed to. She knew fully well going along with this could either get her killed, help in reviving Majin Buu, or maybe even both. Still, Chiyo knew that doing nothing could get innocent people, including her sister, killed. "I'll fight Gohan, but it'll have to be somewhere else so no one gets caught in the crossfire," Chiyo stated to the Majin trio and to Babidi, who Chiyo was sure was listening in on the whole situation.

Speaking of the wizard, he was indeed listening in on all that was transpiring and he wasn't pleased in the slightest. Things were definitely going in a completely different direction than the one he had planned for. "These earthlings are much more troublesome than I thought they'd be," Babidi grumbled under his breath. "I should be able to completely puppet them around, yet they still find a way to resist me! Looks like I'll just have to get rid of them before they become more unmanageable."

"Wait, Master," Dabura spoke up just as Babidi was planning to end his little control game with the three Saiyans. "Instead of getting rid of the three, perhaps we can take advantage of the situation we find ourselves in."

"Oh? Is that so, Dabura?" Babidi asked, slightly intrigued as to this plan Dabura had to bring to the table. If it meant not wasting anymore of his power, Babidi was all ears. (Quick side note, does Babidi even have ears?) "I'm listening. What do you have in mind?"

"From observing these earthlings, we have found that they hold much more power than we gave them credit for," Dabura recapped for Babidi, glancing down at the orb being used to spy on everyone. "The female may be the weakest of the four, but I believe she will be able to provide more than enough energy to revive Buu, so why not let them go forth with this frivolous little scuffle of theirs? And considering the other two wish to duke it out, why not let them do so? The one who comes out on top will be so exhausted from killing the other that it'll be easier to take control of them for our future endeavors."

Babidi did like the sound of this. Anything that involved not having to waste his own power would be nice. However, he didn't pick up on Dabura's ulterior motives in proposing this plan. You see, Dabura wanted things to go through this way because he wanted to see Gohan's full potential in battle. What he got before when fighting Gohan was nothing, but the ruler of the demon realm suspected that the boy had more to offer in terms of power. It would be nice to confirm those suspicions without having to risk his own neck in the process. Besides, it didn't truly hinder his master's plans to resurrect Buu- if anything, it furthered the plans along- so what was the real harm?

"Well, Master? What do you think?"

"I like what you've proposed, Dabura," Babidi stated after momentarily mulling over the plan proposed to him. "We'll entertain these four long enough to get the energy we need to revive Buu."

Placing his hands to the orb, Babidi began to speak through his magic once more; _"Listen well, girl,"_ Babidi addressed Chiyo. Supreme Kai and the other three could hear Babidi loud and clear as he spoke to Chiyo. _"I'll agree to your little arrangement, but know that you have just sealed your own doom by doing so."_ Without skipping a beat, Babidi threw out another spell and teleported the group away from the tournament grounds and to an isolated desert aea with mountains peaking up here and there.

Chiyo surveyed the new area around her and could determine that other than the five people who were around her, there was not a soul in- wait, five?!

"Um, what just happened?!" Chinku questioned in a somewhat panicked voice. She couldn't understand how they had gone from the tournament arena to the middle of nowhere in the blink of an eye. And no one had yet to tell her what was going on with her Father, brother, and family friend. The young teen frantically looked around before turning to her older sister for answers. "Chiyo, you better tell me what's going on right now!"

"I get that this is a lot to take in, Chinku, but it's a lot to cover and we don't have much time for that," Chiyo answered her sister while also not really answering her. She did, however, give her sister a smile of reassurance to calm her franticness. "You just gotta do me a favor and help the Supreme Kai, okay?"

"Huh?" Chinku slightly gasped. "Help who with what?"

"Chiyo, this is reckless decision could endanger all of existence!" Supreme Kai finally stated after everything just seemed to happen. He couldn't let this go any further. He was rethinking ever asking these mortals to help him in the first place. "Agreeing to this fight will only give Buu the energy he needs to be revived!"

"Well, if I didn't agree to it, you'd be dead right now, wouldn't you?" Chiyo remarked, earning a look of shock from the Kai and her sister. Rarely did Chiyo show disrespect towards anyone, especially someone who was considered to be an authority figure. She must've been pushed to do this. "I made a choice that protected lives. And while I deal with Gohan, you and my sister can go down into the ship and deal with Babidi before he can get the energy he needs for Buu. You can fill her in on the way down."

"W-What?" Supreme Kai stuttered.

"Hey!" Vegeta shouted from his spot across the way, gaining Chiyo and the two others' attention. "This isn't the time to talk. Or are you just stalling?"

"I'm not stalling," Chiyo replied to Vegeta, sending him a glare of annoyance. "I'm ready."

"Vegeta, I think you're getting more worked up about this than you need to be," Goku slightly teased Vegeta, giving the Saiyan a bit of a playful smirk. "Instead of worrying so much about that, why not focus on more important matters, like settling things with me?" Had the situation been normal, Goku wouldn't seem so sinister. In fact, this seemed like something that he would totally say. However, the energy he was now giving off just made it all seem so twisted. Goku then turned to face Gohan. "You don't mind if Vegeta and I take this somewhere else, do you, son?"

"Oh, not at all," Gohan answered Goku, looking at him through a side-glance. In all honesty, he didn't see why his Father would stay anyway. This fight with Chiyo would be over without a challenge. And the last thing Gohan wanted to do was embarrass his dear twin sister. "I'd hate to have you two sit around and wait for no good reason. Besides, this shouldn't take long."

However, before either Vegeta or Goku could leave the scene, Babidi came into the fray. He was fine with the two leaving to fight, but he wasn't fine with them just leaving. He wanted the Supreme Kai to die first. _"No one goes anywhere until the Kai dies!"_ Babidi shouted in Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta's head.

All three warriors grunted in pain as Babidi put pressure on them through his magic. However, Babidi's control didn't count on Vegeta's stubbornness. Despite the intense pain he was in, Vegeta didn't yield to Babidi's orders. "I…will not be your puppet!" Vegeta shouted at Babidi, powering himself up in the process and throwing Babidi off his feet and causing him to stop putting pressure on all three of them. "I am Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans, and I will bow to no one, especially you!"

This just solidified it for Chiyo that Vegeta willingly allowed this to happen to him. While she figured that Gohan and Goku were taken under Babidi's control due to their spur-of-the-moment anger, Chiyo suspected Vegeta allowed himself to be put under Babidi's control due to his desire to fight her Father. This outburst was all the proof she needed to come to this conclusion.

Goku, meanwhile, became excited when seeing his rival go beyond his limits like this. No longer was Goku being held back by inhibitions of responsibilities like protecting the earth, doing what was right, or anything like that. This was the rematch he had been wanting to do for years and now he was finally going to get it. He never felt more excited than right then in that moment.

Before Babidi could even try to put more effort into trying to correct this little act of disobedience, Vegeta and Goku flew away from the scene. They were out of sight in a matter of seconds.

"Finally," Gohan said after the two were gone, looking back over to Chiyo with arrogance just radiating off of him. His smirk was enough to make Chiyo's stomach turn. "Now we can get down to business." Gohan remarked as he cracked his knuckles.

Swallowing a bit of her nerves, Chiyo took a deep breath in and out before getting into a fighting stance. She was absolutely terrified but what other choice did she have here? Run away and hide? "Chin, go with the Supreme Kai into the ship and help him stop Buu from being woken," Chiyo instructed her sister. "I know you're confused, but you just gotta go, no questions asked, okay?"

To say that Chinku had a billion questions bouncing in her head would be an understatement. She had no idea what was going on in the slightest, but she knew she had to trust her sister and what she was telling her to do. "Got it, Chiyo," Chinku nodded before turning to Supreme Kai. "I'm ready if you are."

Despite how horribly wrong everything seemed to be going, Supreme Kai knew he couldn't do much against these powerful mortals. Some Supreme Kai he was, huh? He let out a small chuckle before nodding back at Chinku. "I suppose we have no choice in the matter," Supreme Kai said before looking back at the entrance to the ship. It would be a risk, but the door would have to be forced open.

He and Chinku began making their way to the door and Babidi noticed this right away. Not learning his lesson from before, Babidi decided to try and use Gohan to stop them. _"Don't just stand there! Keep them away from the door you no good-!"_ Babidi shouted in Gohan's head.

"**JUST SHUT UP**!" Gohan cut him off, powering himself up to the point where he began cracking Babidi's orb. "I'M SICK OF EVERYONE TELLING ME WHAT I NEED TO DO! AND I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET YOU BE THE NEXT ONE TO DO SO!" With one more burst of energy, the orb was completely shattered, leaving Babidi and Dabura in the dark about what was happening on the surface above.

Using this as an opportunity to strike, Chinku slightly kicked in the door to the next floor. It didn't release much energy and gave her and the Supreme Kai the access they needed to get into the ship. The Kai went in before her and before Chinku could follow after him, she looked over at her brother and sister about to face off. Could she really leave them to fight each other? Still, she knew her sister would protest to her joining the fight, so she had to follow Chiyo's instructions and stop this Buu from being released. _Please Chiyo, be careful,_ She thought before following after Supreme Kai.

Knowing that her sister was gone, Chiyo powered up into Super Saiyan's base power. She didn't want to go out in full force in fear of getting energy to Buu that would make his release happen much quicker.

"Starting off small?" Gohan questioned before letting out a chuckle. "You'll need more than that to beat me."

"I never said I would beat you, Gohan," Chiyo retorted, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I just need to keep you from helping Babidi release Buu."

"How noble. Really, I'm touched," Gohan stated in such a mocking manner. "But this has nothing to do with Babidi, not in the least bit."

"Then what is it? I don't understand what would make you stoop to this!"

"I DIDN'T CHOOSE THIS!" Gohan snapped, suddenly powering up to the point where lightning cracked around his form and debris was flying everywhere. Chiyo had to shield herself in order to protect her eyes from the onslaught of rocks and dirt dust flying her way. "It's always been like this! You of all people should know that! I've always been the one to lose my cool, to give into this anger that's within me. Yet every time what does it amount to? Nothing! Not this time! No, this time, it's going to mean something!"

Suddenly, Gohan fired off a Masenko directed right at Chiyo. Chiyo barely managed to dodge the attack in time with it barely grazing her face. As she went to get up, Gohan rushed her and delivered a swift knee to her stomach, sending her skidding across the ground. It took her a moment to get up but she managed to do it with only a few scratches on her. Nothing she couldn't handle at this point. _Just gotta keep from getting too injured,_ She told herself. _You can do this. _

Without warning, Gohan came at Chiyo again, kicking and punching at her at high speed. She dodged about half of these advances while receiving the other half of these blows directly, sustaining a bit of damage in the process. She tried fighting back with her own attacks and even threw her own Masenko out but Gohan brushed it off like it was nothing.

"Crud," Chiyo mumbled.

"It's finally meaning something, isn't it?" Gohan chuckled. "The anger's being put to actually use. Once I'm done here, I can take on Dad and Vegeta and prove it to them and everyone else."

"Prove what?" Chiyo asked, getting in a defensive position. "What do you have to prove to anyone? You're one of the strongest people on Earth, probably in the whole universe. What's there to prove?"

Gohan clenched his fists together as a vein seemed to pop up on the side of his head. "You just don't get it! You'd never get it!"

"I would if you just talked to me!"

That's when an idea suddenly struck Chiyo. She smacked herself on the head for not thinking of it sooner; the psychic link. How could she forgot the literal link she had to her brother? Maybe she could get through to him that way.

_It's all right, Gohan, really,_ She said through thought. She tried to be as gentle as possible. _You don't have to do this. Please, just calm down._

Gohan didn't say anything. He just scowled in annoyance like he expected Chiyo to pull this card and was annoyed to be proven right.

_I mean it,_ _Gohan,_ Chiyo repeated. _I want to help you. It doesn't have to be this way!_

"….I told you before, Chiyo….I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!" Gohan shouted before firing off a volley of energy blasts directly aimed at his sister. He didn't relent as he fired over and over again, forming a dust cloud that engulfed Chiyo and caused her to disappear from sight. He did this for a few more moments before he finally stopped. When the dust settled, Chiyo was nowhere to be found and her energy was hidden. _Where'd she go?_

Suddenly, Chiyo reappeared and kicked Gohan right in the face and sent him flying into a mountain at top speed. After delivering the kick, Chiyo set herself down on the ground, slightly panting and the left pants leg torn at her knee. She had blood dripping down her forehead from the cuts she received as well as down her arms from the wounds found there. _I should've figured it wouldn't be that easy,_ Chiyo thought to herself. _But tell me I did a little bit of damage. _

A moment later, she got her answer; Gohan burst from the mountain with a real look of rage in eyes a few scrapes on his face. He huffed in anger as he stared Chiyo down. He went to wipe blood dripping from his face. He looked down at the blood on his hands for a good second like it was something he never thought would possibly end up on his hands. Then….he started to laugh a bit. It started out small but then only seemed to grow. "Well, I guess this just confirms something that's been bugging me, sis," Gohan said, flicking the red liquid off his hands with ease. "Something that's been bugging me for years."

"….And that would be what?" Chiyo slightly dared to ask, confused as to where this was going. What on Earth was he rambling on about now?

"Oh, you know very well. Or do I have to make you say it aloud?"

**Chiyo is in serious trouble. What could Gohan possibly be alluding to? Can Chiyo manage to follow through with her plans? And can Chinku really stop Dabura and Babidi from going forward with their dark wishes? Find out next time! (Yes, I'm leaving it off on another cliffhanger. Sorry guys). **

**Thank you, guys so much for making all of this possible! I wouldn't be here without your support. Let me know what you think in a review and maybe I'll get back to you. Anyway, have a good day and remember to wash your hands!**


	11. The Majin Debacle Pt 4

**We're back at it again with another part for this multi-parter, and I'm gonna warn you now; it's a bit of a feelsy one. Prepare for some angst in this one and get your tissue boxes ready. I mean it. Okay, let's get going! **

The Majin Debacle Pt. 4

"So we gotta stop this evil wizard dude from releasing this Buu guy or everything in existence is doomed?" Chinku questioned Supreme Kai as they descended into the ship.

"Exactly," Supreme Kai stated.

"And this wizard is the one who took control of my Dad, brother, and Vegeta while his head henchman turned Piccolo and Krillin to stone?" She followed up.

"That is also correct," Supreme Kai confirmed.

Yeah, this was definitely a lot more than Chinku had bargained for when she agreed to help Chiyo out. The fact that her teacher and one of her friends was turned into statues was one thing, but add on that her brother, father, and sorta uncle-figure were also under some form of mind control and that was a lot to take in.

The two soon came in for a landing and found a bunch of Babidi's minions waiting for them on the next floor. They all looked like the generic goons and didn't have much in terms of power as far as Chinku could tell. The goons in question looked between each other when they saw the duo come down and began laughing when they saw that the one with the Kai was a young girl.

"We have to fight her?" One chuckled.

"This probably won't take too long," Another one joked.

"Yeah, I don't know what Master was worried about," Yet another stated.

Chinku, who slightly getting frustrated by this group, took in a deep breath to calm herself before cracking her knuckles a bit. "Excuse me for a moment," Chinku told Supreme Kai with a smile before walking over to the group of baddies. What followed next was a beat-down that Supreme Kai had to look away from a few times due to how intense it got. He never expected a young child to get so aggressive. (I mean, she's 13, and we all know what it's like to be 13). What was left was a bunch of knocked out minions sprawled out on the floor. They definitely weren't getting up anytime soon.

"Impressive," Supreme Kai remarked after Chinku was finished up. "And you didn't even need to go Super Saiyan to deal with them."

"Those guys were pushovers," Chinku commented after being done with the whole thing.

Suddenly, the door to the next floor opened, which was a bit surprising since Chinku assumed she would just have to kick that in as well.

"Why did it just open up like that?"

"Babidi is getting confident," Supreme Kai answered. However, he didn't seem all that worried now. In fact, he was starting to get the idea that perhaps they could win this. "He thinks he has the upper hand against us, but he could not be more wrong."

_Well I'm glad you think that,_ Chinku thought to herself before glancing up at the hole to the floor above her. She was worried about how everyone else was doing up there. She was concerned for her brother, father, and sister, obviously, but she also felt concern for her mother and younger brothers and sister. Were they okay? Were they looking for her? Were they worried? (Well, she knew her mother would be worried, but that's just a given). However, she knew that Chiyo was counting on her to do this. There was no time for backing down now. _Here goes nothing. I just hope Piccolo's training will be enough to do this. _

Swallowing down her last bit of worry, Chinku jumped down to the floor below to meet Babidi and Dabura. Touching down on the bottom floor, Chinku was shocked at what she found; a giant ball that was pulsating with what looked like veins all over it. Lighting seemed to crack off of it and evil energy nearly knocked her down with how potent it was. Yep, this was definitely a threat all right.

"All right, time to get rid of this thing," Chinku declared, charging up a blast in her right hand as the Supreme Kai joined her down below.

"Oh, you think it'll be that easy, do you?" A small voice stated from behind the ball.

Chinku and Supreme Kai looked to see that the one who was speaking was none other than Babidi. He smirked as he and Dabura revealed themselves to the two intruders. Chinku and Supreme Kai glared them both down as Chinku slipped into a fighting stance.

"This ends here, Babidi," Supreme Kai declared to the wizard.

"So you say, Kai, so you say," Babidi said, wringing his hands together. "Unfortunately for you and your little friend here, Dabura thinks otherwise."

The king of the demon realm chuckled and stepped forward to glare down the young Chinku. He expected her to cower at his larger stature, but Chinku didn't even show the slightest hint of fear towards him. All she did was glare back. _Well, the child has guts, I'll give her that,_ Dabura thought to himself. _But she's no match for me. This shall be a fine warm-up before facing the boy later. _

Although Chinku was putting on a brave face, she knew that she was outclassed by Dabura in terms of strength. However, she remembered Piccolo's teachings and how strength wasn't the only determining factor in fighting;

"_Remember, Chinku, strength will only get you so far. You have to be able to apply strategy, speed, defense, and many other factors to a battle."_ She could hear Piccolo say in her head.

_I may not be as strong as this guy, but I still got a chance to stop him, _Chinku thought as she powered up into Super Saiyan form, full power. _I just hope Chiyo's doing okay._

* * *

Chiyo could be doing better. She was definitely in one of the toughest fights of her life here and her opponent knew it as well and was using that to his advantage. Currently, the two were engaged in exchanging kicks and punches between each other in mid-air. Gohan was laying in heavy blows on her while Chiyo was barely causing any damage to Gohan. She even powered up to the highest point she could get within the Super Saiyan transformation and was getting nowhere.

Trying to change things up a bit, Chiyo managed to get some distance between her and Gohan as she tried to think of a plan.

"You're not getting away that easy!" Gohan shouted at Chiyo before chasing after her.

Knowing Gohan was right on her tail, Chiyo quickly turned as he was inches from her and shouted, "Solar Flare!" blinding him completely due to how close he was to her. Using this as an opportunity to escape, Chiyo rushed down to the mountains below and took refuge in an underground chasm to hide and catch her breath for a moment. She dropped out of Super Saiyan and lowered her power until it was gone, or so she hoped.

Gohan, meanwhile, soon recovered from this little stunt that Chiyo pulled and angrily looked in every direction for her. He quickly realized she was hiding and went to look around for her. "Where are you?!" He shouted as he tried looking for his sister. Veins were bulging from his forehead. How could he let Chiyo slip away like that? He had her on the ropes and she managed to slip away. "You can't hide forever!"

Laying low and sliding down to sit down for a minute, Chiyo reaches into her shirt and pulls out a small bag. It was the sensu bean bag! You see, back at the tournament, after giving one of the beans to Videl, Gohan had given the bag to his sister to hold on for safe keeping, saying how she would be able to keep much better track of it than him. How one little thing like that could be her saving grace. Chiyo dropped out the one bean in the bag and only had half of it, knowing she'd need the other half for later. It only took her a moment to fully recover.

_That's a relief,_ Chiyo thought to herself after getting completely healed once more. She looked out from the chasm opening and felt for Gohan's power and found he was still flying around looking for her. She figured that after the beating she had just endured, she definitely got a boost. However, would it be enough to slow Gohan down a bit more? _I just gotta hold out a little while more. If I do, then I can slow things down with Buu's revival._

She was also hoping to catch a few moments of rest to try and figure out Gohan's deal with the remark he made earlier, how he finally got something confirmed to him. What did he mean by that? What had been "confirmed" to him by her attacking him? _His mind is so warped, he probably isn't thinking straight, _Chiyo tried to reason with herself. _I mean, what else could it be?_

After a few more moments of resting, Chiyo suddenly felt Gohan's energy disappear. Had he left to go fight Goku and Vegeta? Or was he waiting for her to come out and attack her right then and there? Or was he still looking for her somewhere else and she could lie low for another minute?

Going over all this in her head, Chiyo waits one more minute before deciding to dare to venture out in the now quiet environment. Nothing happens when she sticks her head out from the chasm. She surveys everything before climbing out and looking around. All seemed clear for now. _Did he really leave?_

Instead of that being the case, Chiyo was suddenly struck in the back with a powerful knee that sent her flying through three mountains, all before she could even think about going Super Saiyan. By the time she came to a stop in the fourth mountain, Chiyo was pretty sure she would need the other half of the sensu bean. However, she stopped herself from doing it, thinking she'd need it for later.

"This isn't hide and seek, Chiyo," Gohan said as he came to be right in front of Chiyo. "This is a fight. Or did you forget that?"

"….." Chiyo just glared at Gohan. She couldn't believe that this was who her brother had become. How could Gohan become so full of hate and malice? It was like looking at a dark reflection of him.

"But I suppose it's to be expected," Gohan stated before grabbing Chiyo by the front of her shirt and pulling her out of the impression she was left in in the mountain. "After all, you hate me, right?"

Before Chiyo could even reply to this out-of-nowhere statement, she was thrown into the air and then rushed at once more by Gohan. She managed to get herself back far enough to where she could at least charge into Super Saiyan form and put up some defenses. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing as Gohan tried pounding on her over and over again, not even letting up a little bit. When she did see an opening though, Chiyo fired charged up her Kento blast. One blue energy ball formed in her left hand while a yellow one formed in her right. When she was sure she was powered up enough, Chiyo combined the two spheres together and fired off a powerful beam that was mostly yellow but was enwrapped with a blue spiral. The attack hit Gohan directly and sent him down to the ground.

When she was finished with the attack, Chiyo looked down to see her brother had been decently injured, not enough to stop him, but enough to keep him from going in for an attack right away, much to her relief. She descended down towards Gohan and decided to try talking to him one last time; "I don't know what you're talking about," She told her brother as he slightly got up. "I don't hate you."

"Yes you do!" Gohan quickly rebutted, standing to his feet but deciding not to charge at her right away. "Stop lying to me!"

"Why would you think I hate you?!" Chiyo shouted back, slightly out of breath from her earlier scuffle with him. "When have I ever said I hated you?! What would make you even think that I do?!"

"Because!..." Instead of shouting a reply or going in for an attack, Gohan's expression turned into a blank one as he looked at his sister. His eyes were less hardened as well. They still held some intensity in it, but it wasn't the same as before. "….Because I screwed up."

Chiyo was a bit bewildered when she heard this. Had she heard him right? Or had she been hit in the head too many times? "Screwed up? Gohan wha-?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Gohan interrupted, returning for a moment to that angered state. However, he quickly dropped back to his less-angered one and had this lost look in his eyes as he looked at her. "I screwed up ever since the beginning; I didn't attack Nappa when I should have; I failed to do any real damage to the Ginyu force; I couldn't protect you from Frieza and you almost died; and do I even need to mention the mess with Cell?! You hate me for it! I have all this power and I can never use it right!"

If she didn't know any better, Chiyo could swear that tears were gathering in Gohan's eyes. She didn't realize how strongly he felt about this. She and Gohan had talked about those incidents, but mostly in little conversations that never escalated to anything serious since Gohan would just brush it off like, _"Forget it, sis. It's fine"._ Had they really been festering in him like this, even after all these years?

After slightly clutching his head after saying this, Gohan's anger returned to his eyes once more. "So just say it already! Say you hate me!"

"NO!" Chiyo shouted back. "No, I don't hate you!"

"Why not?! I'm a monster who has all this power and doesn't know how to control it! I let it control me, so how can you say you don't hate me?! Quit lying to me!"

"I'm not lying!" Chiyo then suddenly ran up and slapped Gohan across the face. It wasn't a hard slap, but something more akin to what Chi-Chi might do if she were there and wanted to knock some sense into her eldest son. It seemed to do the trick and momentarily stunned Gohan so Chiyo continued; "I don't hate you. I never did. Have I been jealous of you? Yes. But I've also been proud of you. You've overcome obstacles and barriers in your life that have taken other people years, or even decades, to overcome. You've fought and survived against foes that would make any normal person afraid, all starting from the age of four when you stepped in to try and save Dad when Raditz showed up."

Then, she wrapped her arms around her brother and held him in a hug around the neck. She felt tears run down her cheeks as held onto him. "Gohan, I don't hate you. But I'm scared that I'll lose you. You're my brother and I look up to you a lot with how strong you are, not just physically, but mentally." She did her best to stifle back a sob as the tears continued to flow. "So please, come back. I need you. Mom, Grandpa Ox-King, Chinku, Daichi, Chibi, Goten; they need you too. Please, come back." Unable to hold it in any longer, Chiyo broke down into full-blown sobs, resulting from the physical pain but also the emotional pain she was in. Had she seen the signs earlier, could she have prevented all this? If she had seen how much these things were really troubling her brother, could she have prevented him from going down this path?

In all honesty, Chiyo expected Gohan to shove her off or even smack her away. It made the most sense for him to do in this state of pent-up anger and aggression. However, he didn't do that. Instead, without saying a word, he wrapped a single arm around Chiyo and slightly hugged her back. Tears spilled from his cheeks as he brought them both down to their knees. "…Y-you…you really don't hate me?" He managed to get out in between tears. "…Stop lying to me…Just say it; just say you hate me."

"I don't, Gohan. I don't hate you. You're my brother."

**I told you this would be a feelsy one. Is this the end of the Majin Debacle? Probably not, but I'm definitely gonna be taking a break from it for a bit. I think I have some new ideas for upcoming one-shots and the main story. Let's focus on some other family members, shall we? I have a really good one coming up I think you guys will like. **

**Before I go though, I'm looking for someone to commission for a cover for the Son Squad. If you're interested in doing it, or know someone I should look at for it, then let me know in the reviews or message me. Anyway, tell me what you guys have thought of this multi-parter. Should I do another one in the future? Let me know in the reviews. Have a good day, everyone! And remember to wash your hands! **


	12. Daichi's Audience

**Hey guys, Liz here. A while back, someone suggested doing a story about Daichi doing a comedy routine in front of Trunks, Goten, and Chibi and I thought it was such a great idea that I decided to do a chapter for it. So let's check in on our resident clown, shall we? **

**Also, not sure if I should put this up as a warning or not since I don't want to offend anyone, but there will be some jokes involving Champa and his weight, so be warned. I am not trying to fat-shame or anything. I just think that this might fit along with the situation Daichi finds himself in. If I offend you in any way, I apologize in advance. That was never my intention. Anyway, on with the show!**

Daichi's Audience

Age 780

Daichi had finally completed his training with King Kai in less time than the Kai of the North expected him to take. Most students that came to him for comedy training usually took at the very least a decade to complete his training. However, Daichi seemed to be a quick learner like his Father and he flew through the lessons with flying colors. It was especially impressive considering the young man was only 14. And he was from Earth no less. Not bad at all. He mastered comedy that took King Kai nearly a century to learn.

"Not bad, Daichi," King Kai told the young man after he finished up showing off all the optimal uses for pie-throwing. "You're a quick learner just like your Father. You should feel very proud of yourself."

"Thank you, King Kai," Daichi thanked with a bow to his sensei. He couldn't believe the opportunity he had been given by training with King Kai. Daichi owed his dad big-time for sacrificing his training spot so he could get the one-on-one comedy teaching. "You've really helped me to improve myself."

"Yes, well, when you train with the greatest comedian in the universe, you're bound to show massive improvements," King Kai slightly boasted, puffing out his chest a bit. "However, you must now face your final test, which is sure to push you to your limits."

Daichi smirked. He felt confident in himself. His hard work was sure to finally pay off. He was prepared for whatever this final test would be. "I'm ready, sir. Whatever it is, I'll do it."

"All right, but don't say I didn't warn you." A slight glint bounced off of King Kai's glasses as he pushed them back onto his face. This was meant to be serious. "In order to be considered a master of comedy- not on the same level as me but just as prominent- you must perform a comedy routine in front of others."

"I can do that. That sounds easy."

"So you say, but know that this will be your most difficult challenge yet." The major emphasis that King Kai was putting into this was intense. He didn't want Daichi to overestimate himself to the point where he couldn't see the challenges that would come. "And don't think you can just tell any old jokes; they have to be the best ones you've got. You have to be able to read your audience in order to find the perfect jokes that'll land."

"I understand. How big does the audience have to be?"

"I'd say about three people at the least. And they can't be me, Bubbles, or Gregory. You'll have to find your own audience on Earth. Just know I'll be watching you when you decide to perform your routine."

Mulling this over for a minute, Daichi already thought of the perfect people to test out his comedy on; Goten, Trunks, and Chibi. Goten always laughed at Daichi's jokes so if he didn't laugh, then that would be a good indicator that his jokes aren't landing. Trunks was a bit of a middle-range laugher, so Daichi figured making Trunks laugh would mean he hits an average audience. Then, with Chibiko, Daichi figured that making her laugh would mean he hit the peak of his capabilities seeing as she never laughed, ever! Only once had the young teen made Chibi laugh and that's when he fell and hit his head against a rock when he was learning how to fly. (And Daichi wasn't looking to do slapstick humor anytime soon. That stuff hurt). "I think I got a group in mind."

"Good." With that said, King Kai placed a hand on Daichi's shoulder. "Daichi, my boy, these past few months have been a pleasure to watch you grow into your comedic potential. And I'm not just saying this because you've made sure Goku hasn't used my planet for his training. I truly believe you have come far in learning my comedic techniques. You are ready to go out on your own."

"Thank you, King Kai," Daichi smiled and bowed to his teacher. He was glad that he had done his training well. "How can I ever repay you for all you've taught me?"

"Well, you could get the dragon balls and bring me, Bubbles and Gregory back to life."

Daichi laughed at the request, thinking it was another one of King Kai's jokes. Only when he noticed the serious expression on the Kai's face did he realize that this was no joke. Talk about awkward.

_**A few days later **_

"So why are we doing this again?"

"I guess this is part of Daichi's dumb test where he sees if he's a "comedic genius" or something."

"Oh, come on, Chibi, I'm sure this'll be fun."

"Whatever you say, Goten."

Trunks, Chibi, and Goten all sat out on the lawn of Capsule Corp waiting for Daichi to come out on the stage from Bulma's birthday and tell some jokes. (Bulma brought the stage out for Daichi after he asked if he could borrow it for a bit). The three kids sat and chatted amongst themselves as Daichi poked his head through the curtains to look out at his audience. Sweat was visible on his forehead as he was starting to rethink this whole thing. He paced back and forth a bit as he debated calling it all off.

_Maybe I need to push it back for a few more days_, Daichi thought to himself. _I mean, if I screw this up, I'll never hear the end of it! I'll be a laughing stock- and not the good kind! Plus, King Kai is definitely watching all this._

As he paced back and forth, Daichi poked his head through the curtains and nearly doubled over in shock at who he saw sitting on a lawn chair near Chibi, Trunks, and Goten; it was Beerus and Whis!

_What are they doing here?! _Daichi shouted in his head. I mean, the answer was obvious; they came to bug Bulma for food again. Why else would they be there? Daichi gulped as he drew his head back behind the curtains, hoping the god of destruction and the angel of universe 7 wouldn't notice him doing so.

"So let me get this straight," Beerus said after finishing up a slice of pizza. "The kid behind the curtains is going to do some stupid comedy thing for a test by the Kai of the North?"

"That's right," Goten answered with a smile. "Daichi's been working hard for the past few months with King Kai and his final test is to perform in front of an audience."

The god of destruction rolled his eyes. He only came outside so he could get away from Bulma and her constant squawking. Now he was going to have to sit here and listen to some kid pretend to be funny? (He was too lazy to get out of his seat).

"This sounds like it will be a bit amusing," Whis remarked. He wasn't one who actively sought out comedy, but he didn't mind a little bit of humor every now and again. Anything to break away from the mundane of hundreds of years of destruction and dealing with Beerus' tantrums.

"Well where the heck is this "comedian"?" Beerus questioned, growing a bit annoyed. You know, for someone who didn't care for comedy, he sure wanted to see it.

"I can go check really quick if you'd like, my lord," Whis volunteered. He honestly wanted a break from hearing Beerus complain about something else.

"Fine, whatever," Beerus stated, trying to seem like he didn't care what Whis did.

Getting up from his seat, Whis made his way to the back of the stage and noticed Daichi frantically looking through some note cards he had in his back pocket. The young boy looked like sweat was running down his back as his eyes quickly darted across the little sheets of paper in his hands. He was starting to have even more doubts now that Beerus had decided to sit in on his test. "I'm so screwed!" Daichi said to himself.

Just as he was about to begin pacing back and forth again, he suddenly noticed Whis standing there watching him and yelped in surprise, throwing his note cards into the air.

"Whis!" He squeaked upon seeing the angel for his universe. Realizing how much of a fool he probably appeared to be right now, Daichi tried to play it all off like nothing was wrong and quickly composed himself. "So, what's up?"

"Oh, just checking in to see what's taking you," Whis nonchalantly answered. "Lord Beerus is getting restless you know."

Daichi let out a bit of nervous laughter upon hearing this. He was pretty sure that if Beerus was getting restless, that could only mean trouble. He remembered the smack down he was given by Beerus the first time he and Whis showed up to Earth, and he was also well-aware that the god of destruction wouldn't hesitate to destroy him if he felt the least bit slighted. Great; even more pressure was being thrown on top of him. "W-Well, I'll be out soon, so Lord Beerus won't have to wait much longer."

"That's good to hear. Then I guess I will see you out on stage soon."

"You bet!" _I'm doomed!_

"All right then."

Once Daichi was sure Whis was gone, he debated booking it to Mt. Paozu right then and there. Maybe, if he was quick enough, he could reach his Dad before Beerus could catch him and lay his wrath upon him. Before he started doing the calculations in his head though, Daichi stopped himself and took in a few deep breaths. He had such confidence earlier when discussing all this with King Kai, so why was he letting himself crumble just because two extra guests were now in his audience? All that meant was that he'd have to bring his A-game. If he could deal with a life-or-death battle with Majin Buu, he could easily go out and crack a few jokes. He wiped the fear from his face before grabbing the microphone that was sitting on the table in the back and went out on stage.

"Sorry for the wait, folks," Daichi stated as he came out on stage. "I just had to fly here all the way from Mt. Paozu and boy are my arms tired."

Only Goten slightly chuckled at the little joke. The rest just stared at him.

"Man, tough crowd," Daichi coughed. "I haven't gotten this much judgement since Mom talked to my math tutor."

This earned a bit more laughter from Goten and even a small chortle from Trunks. Not a bad start.

"So the other day I went to the zoo with my little brother, Goten, my Dad, Vegeta, and Trunks," Daichi stated and started doing slight walks across the stage to calm his nerves a bit. "As we stand in line to buy our tickets, a kid who was in front of us turns around and looks at my Dad. He gasps and turns to his mom and says, _Mommy, mommy, that man has a porcupine on his head!_"

Goten gave Daichi the same amount of laughter as before while Trunks actually laughed a bit more in comparison to before. Chibi, Beerus, and Whis remained stoic though.

"Anyway, we walk over to this place called Monkey island, right? Well, when we get there, there's this huge enclosure with this big silver-back gorilla in it. It just walks around and glares at all the smaller gorillas there. The craziest thing it does is it runs up to the glass and scares these little kids away by baring its teeth and beating its chest. Well, Vegeta leans over to my Dad and says to him, _If that thing had a tail and spikier hair, I'd swear that it was my father._" He even did a Vegeta impression to boot and it was pretty spot on.

Goten seemed like he was dying from laughter while Trunks was definitely finding enjoyment from this. Heck, even Chibi cracked a smile. Still nothing from Beerus and Whis.

"Well, Dad just gives Vegeta a bit of a puzzled look," Daichi continues. "Then he looks over to this sign that explains more about these gorillas. This big ol' sign reads right at the top _**Silver-Back Gorillas: Kings of the Jungle **_but right underneath the sign it said _Quick To Anger_**. **Dad then turns back to Vegeta and says, _Oh, I can see the resemblance now_. Now this was a big shock to me because never did I think my Dad could read."

Now Goten and Trunks were both on the ground laughing with Chibi letting out a few small chuckles. Daichi knew he was doing something right at least with his initial audience. Now if only he could get something from Beerus and Whis. He thought for a moment on what to do in regards to the lack of laughter from the two deities when he remembered some advice King Kai gave him; _"You have to be able to read your audience in order to find the perfect jokes that'll land."_

_Of course; that's it! It's a bit of a gamble, but I gotta go for it. _"So, the other day I was thinking about that small tournament we had with Universe 6. It was all fine and dandy- super glad we won by the way- but as the matches dragged on I thought to myself, _Man I could go for a snack right now. _I was just getting hungry watching everyone fight. But there was no food there. Then I looked over to Lord Champa and from the moment I saw him, I realized why there's not a universal buffet anymore."

Beerus snickered a bit while Whis cracked a small smile. The kids were laughing a bit too- well, Chibi was slightly chuckling.

_Bingo! Hit the nail right on the head._ "I mean, don't get me wrong; I wouldn't cross up with Lord Champa in the ring, but I'd fear him more if I tried cutting him in line at the nearest fast food joint."

At this point, Beerus was legit laughing along with the kids. Whis seemed content with just smiling and giving off a small little chuckle here and there.

"Honestly, if you ask me, Champa should rename himself to Chomper. Now that sounds like a god of destruction name right there. _Aaahhh look out! Lord Chomper is coming to devour us all!_ I bet you if food could talk, it would scream."

This little set of jokes went on for a few more minutes until Beerus was on the ground laughing until tears came out of his eyes. That solidified it for Daichi that he had mastered his art.

Once the show was over, Beerus and Whis left so that Beerus could catch his breath after hearing such great jokes about his brother. Goten and Trunks were all up on Daichi telling him how funny he was.

"That was pretty good, Daichi," Goten complimented his older brother.

"Yeah, it wasn't half bad," Trunks stated. "Maybe mom will let you be the entertainment at her next birthday party or something."

"Thanks, but I don't think I could ever top your Dad and his bingo dance. Has he thought about adding backup dancers next time?" Daichi joked, earning a laugh from the boys and a chuckle from Chibi.

What Daichi didn't know was that Vegeta was coming outside at that exact moment to look for Trunks and tell him and his two siblings to scram so Trunks could clean his room like he was supposed to the other day. With this lack of knowledge, Daichi continued with his mockery of Vegeta;

"I mean, I could totally see Vegeta being a dance instructor or something. He would just go up to every student who's not getting the routine and being like _You either get it over 9000 or get out of my sight!_"

The kids laughed but stopped when they saw Vegeta coming over. Daichi didn't get the hint though.

"Honestly though, he could be one of those snobby judges for talent shows too. I mean, most of them act like stuck up royalty anyway, and he is a prince after all."

The trio tried to get Daichi to stop as Vegeta came to loom over Daichi but he continued to dig his own grave.

"What? You know I'm just _Saiyan_ what's on our minds, guys." Only then did Daichi notice the overwhelming negative energy behind him and he gulped. "Vegeta's right behind me, isn't he?"

"Uh huh," Trunks answered with a nod.

"And he's burning holes in the back of my head, isn't he?"

"Big time," Chibi stated.

Daichi slowly turned to see his Father's rival right behind him with a deep scowl on his face. He was also gritting his teeth so he was showing restraint at least. "H-Hey Vegeta," Daichi stuttered out a greeting. "…So, how's life going?"

"You've got five seconds to get out of my sight, boy," Vegeta growled out his threat, cracking his knuckles to emphasis the seriousness of the threat.

Taking the hint this time, Daichi booked it into the air and raced back to Mt. Paozu as quickly as he possibly could.

**And that's it! I know some of my jokes I wrote down probably didn't land too well. Honestly, some of them sounded better in my head before I read them aloud. Still, I think it came out okay. Plus, I wanted to do something light-hearted in comparison to the past few chapters that were full of angst and feels, so yeah. **

**Anyway, what do you guys think? Let me know in the reviews. Hopefully I can get more one-shots out before I start school in a few weeks. Have a good day and remember to wash your hands!**


	13. Ryan's Realization

**Man, it's been forever since this was updated. I thought that in honor of the occasion, I'd share something a bit different than the normal Son Squad one-shots. No, it's not a multi-parter, but it is interesting, I promise. I know some of you have asked about what the family will be like when some of the newer kids are older. Will there be more grandkids and such? The answer is yes and you're about to meet one of them. This is his story. **

Ryan's Realization

Age 783

On Saturday mornings, you'd expect to find kids sleeping in after a long week at school or up watching Saturday-morning cartoons. You know, normal kid stuff. You wouldn't expect them to be up at the crack of dawn watching a sparring match between two experienced fighters in the mountains. Then again, most kids aren't related to super-powerful warriors who've saved the world on more than one occasion.

Sitting crisscross on top of a hill not far from the Son household in Mt. Paozu, 5-year old Ryan and 4-year old Pan were watching as their grandpa and uncle were going back and forth with punches and kicks at inhumane speeds. They were going so fast that the two children sometimes lost track of who was where and doing what. The little brown-haired and hazel-eyed boy and the black-haired black-eyed girl had looks of amazement on their faces as they watched their grandpa knock their uncle to the ground with little to no effort. Both children were also spotting orange gis just like their grandpa used to wear.

"Okay, Dad, I think they get it," 16-year old Goten stated, sitting up from the little crater in the ground. He didn't want to be here, but his Dad promised him that if he was his sparring partner for his Saturday morning session, he wouldn't bug Goten to train for the rest of the day. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah, Goten, thanks for that," Goku said, lowering himself to the ground. He helped his son off the ground and patted his back for giving him a warm-up. "And hey, if you keep things up, you could be back in top shape in no time."

"I doubt I'd ever be able to reach a level that you're at, Dad," Goten remarked before heading inside to go shower.

After Goten left, Goku turned to the two young pupils sitting and waiting for instruction. Goku smiled at his two grandkids. He was glad that he was getting to teach others how to fight. Other than his 18-month-old twins, Michi and Gochi, most of his other kids were "too old" to want to train with their Dad anymore. Gohan, Chiyo, and Chinku were moved out of the house with jobs, Daichi was applying for colleges to get a degree in business, and Goten was more concerned with dates than training. The only one who really trained with him every now and again was Chibiko, but she was out of town with Bulma at some big unveiling for a rocket engine the two had been working on over Chibi's spring break. Regardless, having young and eager pupils who wanted to train with Goku made him feel younger somehow and like he was still needed by people.

"Okay, guys, now it's your turn," Goku told the two young kids. "You ready to go?"

"I'm ready, Grandpa!" Ryan declared, being the first to get up.

"Me too!" Pan also declared, jumping up mere seconds after her older cousin.

Goku chuckled a bit at their enthusiasm. "Well let's get started then!"

What followed were simple ki exercises, some flying tips, learning some punch and kick moves, and even learning how to form a small ki blast. Goku took note of how the kids were progressing. Ryan was ahead of Pan in terms of power, but she had him beat in speed. They both were pretty good for their ages though and Goku suspected that by the time they were ten, they'd be stronger than Gohan and Chiyo were at that age.

As Goku waited for the two to come back from a quick flight around the planet, he tried busting out super saiyan, something he hadn't done in a while, and pretended to fight an invisible opponent. He imagined fighting someone like Frieza and gave it a bit of effort as he kicked and punched at his invisible opponent. He didn't notice when the two grandkids arrived back a bit early from their buzz around the planet and watched in awe at Goku's little match with his unseen enemy. They even saw how he kicked down a set of trees with ease.

"So cool!" They both said in awe as they witnessed this.

When he was done with that, Goku finally noticed the two little kids watching him. "Oh, you guys are back early," He remarked, powering out of super saiyan form. "That's gotta be your quickest time yet."

"Grandpa, what was that?" Pan asked her grandpa.

"That? Oh, that was just super saiyan." It was weird for Goku to think about how this transformation wasn't really that much in comparison to back in the day when achieving this made you seem like a legend. With every other transformation, he had learned though, this one always had a sense of personal connection to him. (I mean, he did achieve it after losing his best friend for what he thought would be the final time). "It's nothing really."

"But that was so cool, Grandpa!" Ryan shouted with excitement. He had never seen anything like it before. He wanted to know everything he could about it. "You gotta tell us more about it!"

"Well, it's a transformation that I got back when Gohan and Chiyo were about you guys' age," Goku went on to explain, plopping down in a crisscross position so the two grandkids could be at a more even eye-level with him. His grandkids did the same thing. "I got it on planet Namek while fighting this powerful guy, Frieza. He wanted to get the dragon balls to wish to be immortal. We were all trying to get them before he did so we could wish back our friends."

"Grandpa," Pan interrupted, raising her hand up like she was in school. "What's immortal mean?"

"Well, it means you live forever," Goku answered. "And we definitely didn't want this guy to live forever."

"So what happened next?" Ryan pressed Goku for more information.

The saiyan protector then weaved the story of his battle with Frieza on Namek and all the ups and downs that came with it. He told them about the epic one-on-one confrontation, the spirit bomb, and the transformation into super saiyan for the first time. Each exciting detail made the small tots more and more eager to learn what happened next and how their grandfather managed to beat the tyrannical Frieza. Ryan seemed especially excited to hear what would come next in his grandfather's tale. "And then, the planet exploded and I landed on a planet on Yardrat. The Yardratians helped get me back to full health and even taught me instant transmission."

"Wow, grandpa; that's amazing!" Pan stated once her grandpa's story was done. "Do you think you could teach me how to go super saiyan?"

"I don't see why not," Goku shrugged. "With a bit of extra work, I'm sure I can get ya to be a super saiyan in no time."

"I wanna learn too!" Ryan chimed in, jumping to his feet in excitement. "I bet I can learn it before Pan does!"

"Nuh-uh!" Pan whined.

"Uh-huh!"

"I can learn it faster than you!"

"No, I can learn it faster! I'm older than you!"

"Only by a year!"

While the cousins had their little squabble, neither noticed the nervous look their grandpa had on his face. You see, there's a bit of snag with Ryan wanting to learn to go super saiyan; he doesn't have a drop of saiyan blood in him at all. Ryan is Chiyo's son, yes, but not her biological son. His birth mom, Lucie, was Chiyo's wife and that's how Ryan came to be a part of the large Son family, so the prospects of him becoming a super saiyan were physically impossible.

"….Uh, Ryan, I mean, I can teach you to be stronger," Goku tried to explain to Ryan.

"I know that, but I wanna be a super saiyan! I bet I'd be really good at it, too! And Pan can be my sidekick!"

"Or you can be my sidekick when I get it first," Pan proudly proclaimed.

Goku couldn't help but let out a bit of nervous laughter. He wasn't really sure how to handle the situation. He needed to think of something quick to stall for time so he could come up with something later. Think, Goku, think!

"Goku! Pan! Ryan! Lunchtime!" Chi-Chi called out from the house.

Perfect timing, Chi-Chi, Goku thought to himself. "Well, you heard your grandma, guys. It's lunchtime!"

"Lunch!" Pan and Ryan cheered before racing to the house to get some of their grandma's home-cooked food.

The saiyan raised on earth sighed in relief. At least this would buy him some time to think of what to say to Ryan. Plus, food always helped him think better.

* * *

Lunch was spectacular as always. Chi-Chi had a big lunch set out for everyone and they ate it all up. Goku's appetite hadn't waned that much in the years that passed and it showed with how he was still able to consume so much. His grandkids copied him in his habits and tried their best to consume as much food as possible just like their grandpa.

"Ryan, Pan, calm down now," Chi-Chi told her grandkids when she saw them try to stuff two rice balls into their mouths at once. "If you're not careful, you'll choke on your food."

"Sorry, grandma," The two cousins apologized.

"That's all right," Chi-Chi said, turning to look towards her husband. "As long as you don't do it ag- GOKU!"

Goku wasn't exactly helping Chi-Chi drive home her point about eating slower when he was still stuffing his mouth to the brim with food. He was currently in the middle of going for a third rice ball to stuff into his mouth when Chi-Chi shouted his name. He stopped what he was doing, put the rice-ball back on his plate, swallowed the food already in his mouth, and then nervously chuckled.

"Oh, Goku, what am I going to do with you?" Chi-Chi sighed, running her hand through her hair. "It's a wonder how I haven't gotten any grey hairs yet. Sometimes you stress me out so much."

"Sorry, Chi-Chi," Goku apologized. He had been better about spending more time with his wife as of late, but he knew that he had some habits that she didn't particularly care for. Food did help him to think things through, and he was still trying to figure out what to do about the whole situation with Ryan wanting to go super saiyan.

While everyone ate their food a bit more slowly now, Pan decided to stir up some conversation at the now awkwardly silent table; "Grandma, guess what? Grandpa said he'd teach us how to go super saiyan!"

Chi-Chi nearly spat out the tea she was sipping and choked a bit as she swallowed it. She looked over to her husband who let out another nervous bit of laughter. "He did, did he?" Chi-Chi asked, sending a slight glare Goku's way as she slightly tapped her left index finger against the table.

"Yep," Ryan confirmed, not really reading the attitude of his grandmother. "He said he'd teach me and Pan!"

"I see."

"Now Chi-Chi, I know what you're going to say," Goku tried to speak. "But I just-"

"Just don't do it inside; that's all," Chi-Chi interrupted, picking up her empty plate and bringing it to the sink to wash. "And be careful not to get hurt. Do you both understand?"

"Okay, grandma," Pan and Ryan replied before getting up to bring their own dishes to the kitchen to wash them.

Goku, meanwhile, was a bit dumbfounded by Chi-Chi's reaction. He thought for sure she'd yell at him for wanting to teach the kids something like that, but she was taking it really well. She had definitely mellowed out over the years, for the most part, when it came to her temper. He couldn't believe this was the same woman who cried when he brought home Gohan and Chiyo as super saiyans.

After getting over the shock, Goku went to the kitchen to give Chi-Chi his own plates to wash. He thought that the kids had gone outside to warm up since he heard the front door open and close. That meant he could talk to Chi-Chi about what to do in regards to Ryan. As he went to give his dishes to his wife, she turned and gave him a serious look. It wasn't one of anger, but he knew for sure that he was in trouble. "Goku, what are you going to do when Ryan realizes he can't go super saiyan?" Chi-Chi questioned him, putting her hands to her hips.

"I…I don't know," Goku admitted to Chi-Chi. "I'm….I'm trying to figure out how to tell him, but I know that telling him will crush him."

"Goku, you have to tell him though," Chi-Chi insisted to her husband, rolling up her sleeves so they wouldn't get wet from the sink water. "Say that you get Pan to go super saiyan, which might be hard for her at her age, but say she does transform. Sooner or later, Ryan's gonna push you on why he can't go super saiyan."

"What can I say to him though?" Goku genuinely questioned his wife. "You saw how excited he was, Chi-Chi. I have no idea how I'll even be able to tell him. He's so excited about going super saiyan that if I told him he can't ever become one, he'd be devastated."

"I can't go super saiyan?" A voice from behind spoke.

Chi-Chi and Goku quickly turned to see Ryan standing in the doorway of the kitchen with the most broken look that a child could muster on his face. His lip quivered a bit and he was trying his best to not start crying.

"Ryan, sweetie," Chi-Chi tried to comfort her grandchild, going up to him and cupping his chin. "Honey, how much did you hear?"

"Why can't I go super saiyan?" Ryan asked before looking directly at his grandpa. "You said you'd teach me, grandpa!"

"Ryan, I said I could teach you to be stronger; I didn't…..I didn't say I could teach you to be a super saiyan." This broke Goku's heart a bit. He didn't want to be the one to bring down Ryan's hope, but the facts were the facts; Ryan couldn't become a super saiyan.

"But….but you're teaching Pan," Ryan sniffled, on the verge of tears. "Why can't you teach me too? It's not fair!"

"Ryan, I'm sorry. But that doesn't mean I-"

"I HATE YOU, GRANDPA!" With that sudden outburst out of the way, Ryan ran out of the house with tears in his eyes. He took to the air just as Goku and Chi-Chi ran outside to try and stop him.

"Ryan, wait!" Chi-Chi shouted as her grandson took to the sky.

"Ryan!" Goku shouted as the young boy took off out of sight.

Pan, who had gone to the bathroom, was confused when she saw that Ryan had just left so suddenly. "Hey, where'd Ryan go?" She asked, wiping her recently cleaned hands onto her shorts.

* * *

Ryan sniffled as he buried his head in his mother's lap. He had come home in tears and it took both Lucie and Chiyo an hour to get the little boy to tell them all that happened. After that, he went broke down crying and was only now calming down.

Lucie softly stroked his head as he continued to choke out a few sobs here and there as he laid down. "It'll be okay, hon," the blonde-haired reporter assured her son.

"No it won't," Ryan hiccupped into his mother's lap. He did a 180 roll and ended up laying on his back and looking up at his mom. "I won't ever be able to go super saiyan at all, which means I'll always be weak. Why even bother training anymore?" He let out a long-winded sigh and wiped at the tears still lingering in his eyes. "And I told grandpa I hate him, so I doubt he'll ever want to train with me again."

Coming into the living room, Chiyo sighed when she saw her step-son on the couch. Her mother had called her and explained how Goku would be coming over soon to talk to the young boy. The dark-haired woman sat down next to Lucie and gave Ryan a soft smile. "Ryan, your grandpa Goku doesn't hate you," She told her step-son. "And what's this talk I hear about quitting training? You love martial arts."

"But what's the point if I can't ever go super saiyan?" Ryan questioned, now more grouchy than sad. He sat up and pouted, adding in an arm-cross for good measure.

"Look, Ryan, you didn't even know that super saiyan was a thing until today," Chiyo continued. "And now because you can't get it, you're just going to quit? That's not the Ryan I know. Besides, not everyone uses it. Even the ones who can do it usually don't anymore."

"Like who?"

"Well, for one, your Uncle Gohan doesn't use it anymore and he's one of the strongest people out there."

"But he's a big nerd!"

"Ryan!" Lucie scolded her son. "Don't talk about your uncle that way."

"Actually, he is a pretty big nerd," Chiyo agreed. "But that doesn't mean he still can't kick your butt. The point is, Ryan, it's not the end of the world."

"You just don't get it, though!" Ryan shouted, now trying to sink more into the couch. "I want to go super saiyan! It's not fair!"

Before any more of a discussion could be had, there was a knock at the door. Chiyo stood up to answer it and wasn't the least bit surprised to see her father standing at the door. "Thanks for knocking instead of teleporting in, Dad."

"No problem," Goku said, walking inside the little three-story home. He had learned from last time not to do it unless Chiyo gave him permission to do so. As soon as he walked into the living room, Ryan looked away. "Hey, bud….You left training pretty early. Pan was pretty bummed out. Your grandma's kind upset you didn't get to say goodbye to her."

"…I don't wanna train anymore," Ryan mumbled.

"Don't wanna train anymore? Why?"

"I just don't."

"I see…."

Noticing the tension in the air, Lucie whispered something to Chiyo and the two left Goku in the room with Ryan who continued to sulk and not look over at the spiky-haired man. Goku soon found himself sitting down next to Ryan and looking at the décor of the place. A few of Chiyo's paintings were hanging up around the living room and there were a few articles that Lucie had written for her network. One picture, in particular, stood out to Goku though; it was the one at the beach when Ryan and Pan were a little younger. He picked it up off the end table that was nearby and smiled a bit as he looked at it.

"I remember this day," Goku stated aloud. "That day, you and Pan were learning how to swim for the first time. You both were so excited to go in and swim. But then you guys both got caught in a wave. Do you remember that?"

"…I remember crying because of the saltwater getting in my mouth," Ryan spoke up.

"Yep," Goku confirmed. "You and Pan both were crying. But then you guys calmed down and got back in the water to try again. When you both got the hang of it, we couldn't pry you out even if we tried. I think we had to get Gohan and Daichi to get you two out." Setting the picture down, Goku then turned to look at Ryan. "You know, training is like learning to swim at the beach; you'll hit some waves, but you'll eventually overcome them to be a stronger person."

"But grandpa, I want to learn super saiyan," Ryan stated, turning to now look at his grandfather. "It's not fair that Pan gets to learn it but I don't. I don't have any saiyan blood, but I should be able to learn to be just like you and everyone else."

"You're right Ryan; it's not fair. But you know what this means, right?"

"No, what?"

"It's just another wave you gotta ride through. And let me tell you something else; everyone has their own sets of challenges. That doesn't mean they can't work to become better."

"But I'll never get to be like you, though," Ryan whined, sitting himself up. "I wanna be strong just like you, grandpa."

"Now who says you can't be strong like me?" Goku questioned the brunette boy. "Just because your human doesn't mean you can't be strong."

"…You really think I can be strong like you even if I can't be a super saiyan?"

"Of course I do!" Goku told the boy with his famous grin on his face. He then looked around to make sure no one else was nearby before he leaned in to whisper something to Ryan. "And you wanna know something else? I know someone who's completely human who could be stronger than me."

"What?! No way!" Ryan whisper-shouted. "You're lying, grandpa!"

"It's the truth," Goku continued to whisper. "He's completely human, just like you. And I have a feeling you'll meet him soon. You and he could be really good friends, too."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. He could be your sparring buddy and push you to be stronger. But if you don't push yourself to be the best you can be, you'll never know. My point is, you won't know what you can do until you try again. Who knows; you could unlock your own power if you work hard enough."

Sitting there pondering everything that was proposed to him by his grandfather, Ryan had to admit to himself that he was intrigued by the idea that there was another human out there that was just as strong as his legendary grandpa. If another human could be that strong, why couldn't he? Of course, going about pondering this also meant that Ryan realized he had been a real jerk to his grandpa. "I'm sorry for saying that to you earlier, grandpa. I shouldn't have said it."

"It's okay, Ryan. I'm not mad at you or anything."

"You mean it?"

"Yep. Now then, there's still a little bit of time left to train. You wanna go back to my house and go a few rounds with Pan before I gotta bring you home?"

"Yes please!"

**So that's it so far for Ryan. What did you guys think of him? I wanted to do something different with the Son Squad and explore more of the extended family dynamics that are going to come later. For those of you wondering, I'll definitely be going more into the backstory of Lucie and Chiyo in a later chapter so stay tuned for that. **

**Before I go, I'm thinking about doing a multi-parter story in October in celebration of Halloween. It'll be a bit of another AU within an AU sort of thing that I hope you guys will like. Anyway, that's all for now guys. Thank you all so much for your continual support of the one-shots and the main series. I hope you all have a good day and remember to wash your hands!**


	14. Goten's Worries

**This is my first time writing a one-shot that is Goten centric and it's been forever since I've actually updated this story, so I hope you guys enjoy!**

Goten's Worries

Age 780

Spring was in the air, and those with allergies could really feel it. (Lol). Flowers were in bloom as the Sun was beginning to emerge more from behind the clouds and envelop the Earth in a warm blanket of love. With spring came rebirth, and new life after a cold winter had seemed to bury everything under the snow and ice.

As the Sun was coming up, 13-year old Goten was packing a small bag of things to take with him before going to Yahhoy City to visit his oldest sister, Chiyo. She had moved out there with her wife, Lucie, and Lucie's 2-year old son, Ryan, shortly after the two women had gotten married. It was a nice place from what Chiyo told everyone, and Goku had a few memories from there as well since he had been there once as a kid.

Regardless, Goten wanted to go out there to see his oldest sister, who he hadn't seen in a while. Besides, everyone else was busy anyway: Goku was doing some solo training, Gohan was on a family vacation with Videl and Pan to Dream Land Amusement Park, Chinku was training at the Satan City Police Academy, Daichi was at his weekly comedy lesson with King Kai, and Chibi was on what she dubbed a "practice date" with Trunks. To put it bluntly, no one else was really available to hang out with. I mean, that's not entirely true since Goten could spend time with his Mother, but…..the two weren't exactly on good speaking terms at the moment.

Either way, Goten thought it would be a good idea to leave to see his sister. He could make it to Yahhoy and back before dinner, and Chi-Chi wouldn't even notice he was gone. Once he made it outside, Goten took to the air and sped off towards his sister's home. His somewhat longer hair flapped in the wind as he soared through the clouds. Long-gone was his old hairstyle where he looked like a miniature version of his Father, and now he was sporting a somewhat surfer-dude hairstyle that his Mother wasn't the biggest fan of. However, he liked it, and that's all that mattered to him. Due to his somewhat rigorous training that his Father made him do, Goten made it to Yahhoy City about an hour after leaving home.

As soon as he touched down on the ground, Goten noticed how busy the place was. It was nowhere near West City or Satan City levels of activity, but it was still compact enough to be considered a city, that's for sure. As he walked, he noticed the people walking by. They were mostly young couples walking with their hands interlocked with one another or with one leaning their head on their partners' shoulder as they walked. He also noticed kids around his age running about, and he even got stopped by a pretty girl who thought he looked really cute. (The whole interaction made him completely flustered).

Upon rounding the last corner that he needed to, Goten noticed a couple walking by with the woman pushing a baby stroller. The baby in said stroller looked directly at Goten, and Goten felt like it was judging him. It unnerved him, and he quickly dashed by it and its parents before coming up to a lovely three-story building at the end of the street. He went up to the front door and rang the doorbell. It didn't take long for someone to answer. The door opened to reveal a beautiful woman in her mid-twenties with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a fair complexation on the other side. She smiled upon seeing Goten.

"Goten, what a surprise," Lucie greeted her little brother-in-law. "I didn't expect you to be coming over."

"Hi, Lucie," Goten greeted back, remembering the manners that had been drilled into him since he was younger. "I was just dropping by to see Chiyo. Is she here?"

"She's upstairs in her studio," Lucie explained before opening the door wider. "You can come on in. I'm making some tea right now."

Accepting the offer, the young teen walked into the house and noticed the tea-kettle on the stove and the 2-year old boy with brown hair and familiar blue eyes in the living room watching a highlight reel from Hercule's latest press conference on the upcoming tournament in two months.

He didn't say anything as he made his way upstairs to the third floor of the house, where the landing led to a room that had walls as white as snow. Covering them were painting canvas that were filled with familiar and unfamiliar images to Goten. Many of them seemed to be themed around his friends and family. There was one where it seemed to be portraying Gotenks as a super saiyan; another had the seven dragon balls swirling around what looked to be Shenron, the dragon; another one was of the lookout. Each painting held significant meaning and displayed an array of vibrant colors.

"Woah," He mumbled under his breath as he looked at the paintings. He had seen a few of them before, but there were also painting that he had no recollection of ever seeing before. It didn't surprise him since this was what Chiyo did for a living. There were bound to be paintings that he'd never see.

That's when he saw that his sister was sitting at the other end of the loft-area behind a canvas. She had her hair completely down, a rare sight to see since Chiyo liked to keep it in a proper braid most of the time. She must've been in a serious art mood if she didn't care whether or not she had her hair upright. "Let's see," Goten could hear Chiyo say aloud as she worked on the painting. "Maybe it needs a more grey tone."

"Um, Chiyo?" Goten spoke up to get her attention. He had managed to walk over to her side without her even noticing.

Chiyo jumped a bit when she heard Goten speak. However, she settled down when she saw that it was just Goten. "Oh, Goten," Chiyo chuckled a bit when she saw her little brother. "You startled me there. I must've really been in the zone not to notice you come up."

Goten nervously laughed a bit. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to disturb you or anything," Goten apologized. "If you're busy, I can come back later."

"Oh no, you're fine," Chiyo insisted, putting her paintbrush down in a little mug that had twenty other brushes inside them.

Goten noticed how Chiyo's hands were covered in little splotches of paint, and the white smock that she was wearing was covered in purple and grey. He glanced at the painting to notice that the piece she was painting looked to be a water-color one. The purple seemed to engulf the landscape scene in the image in its eerie blanket. It gave off a less-than-pleasant vibe in comparison to Chiyo's other paintings. "What's this, Chiyo?"

"Oh, I was feeling a bit down today. Something from when I was younger kept popping up in my head, and I had to paint it."

"Ah….What is it, if you don't mind me asking?"

Chiyo let out a winded sigh and explained to Goten the return of the villain Garlic Jr who wanted revenge on the Earth for being imprisoned in the dead zone. She told him how Garlic released the Black Water Mist onto Earth and turned any who breathed it into horrible zombie-like creatures. It didn't take long for her to tell him the gist of how she, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo managed to save the Earth and turn everyone back to normal before any irreversible damage could be done. (She also mentioned how Krillin had a girlfriend at the time, but that was beside the point).

"Woah, that sounds terrifying."

"It was. Sometimes that stuff doesn't really go away, but you learn to live with it and deal with it in healthy mediums. For me, that's painting. Now, what brings you by, Goten?"

Goten quickly clammed up after his sister asked him that. He could tell her the real reason he came over or give her the excuse he worked on while flying over there. He decided to go with the latter. "I just wanted to hang out with you, Chiyo. We don't really get to do that anymore."

Chiyo was a bit suspicious. I mean, it took Goten about half a minute to actually answer her. He seemed to be hiding something. However, she didn't want to push him, knowing all too well how that felt. Her mom did that to her when she was a kid, and it just made her not want to talk to her about anything at all. He'd tell her when he was ready to. "All right. Well, I'm done with this painting, so why don't we head on downstairs? I heard that Lucie was making tea."

"Yeah, okay."

The two made their way downstairs to find Lucie finishing up the tea and pouring three cups of it. Chiyo took her cup from her wife, and Goten grabbed his own cup before going to sit down at the little kitchen bar next to the living room. "So, Goten," Lucie began sitting down next to the young man. "I see you're going for the surfer-dude look. It suits you."

"Y-You think so?" Goten asked, blushing a bit at the compliment. "Mom's not too big a fan of it."

"Because she knows when you go to school, all the girls won't be able to take their eyes off you," Lucie joked, chuckling to herself and rubbing him atop his head. "Just keep yourself away from troublemakers, Goten. That's all I gotta say."

"Troublemakers?" Goten repeated, not sure what Lucie meant by that.

"Troublemakers," Lucie repeated. "I dated a few in high school and college. Let me tell ya, I was a wild one before meeting your sister."

"You still act like a wild one, everyone now and again," Chiyo joked, smiling sweetly at her wife.

"Well, it's because you're so chill, Chiyo," Lucie stated, putting down her tea-cup. "Considering all the things you've been through, I have no idea how you've managed to stay so calm. I mean, I could do a whole news segment on you alone, let alone your whole family."

"Let's just keep that between us, okay? The last thing anyone wants is news reporters on their lawns. I mean, I live with one, after all."

Goten thought the two women were flirting back and forth between each other, but he wasn't sure and decided not to question it.

After having the spot of tea that Lucie had made, Ryan wanted to go outside and play in the backyard, and Chiyo thought it would be good to get some fresh air. Lucie agreed with her, and soon all four of them were outside. Goten and Chiyo went and sat on the back porch while Ryan played on the swing-set Lucie and Chiyo built for him. The 2-year old pumped his legs back and forth to get as much air as he possibly could without needing to be pushed by his mom.

Sitting outside, Chiyo brought out a small sketchbook and a pencil with her in case inspiration struck her, and she needed to jot down a quick doodle for reference for later. Goten would've questioned his sister on why she would want to do this, but she had always done that ever since he could remember. Whenever she wasn't studying, she was doodling or painting.

"So, how's everyone doing at the house?" Chiyo asked after trotting down a doodle of a bird resting in a tree.

"Oh, they're good," Goten replied, taken a bit off guard by his sister's question. "Dad's still Dad with his training and stuff; Daichi's still going to those comedy lessons; Chibi's on a practice date with Trunks; you know, nothing too major is really going on."

"And Mom? How is she doing?" Chiyo followed up.

Goten paused for a brief moment. "…..She's fine too."

_So that's what's bugging him,_ Chiyo thought to herself. She was perceptive of things like that. "That's good. Is she taking it easy with everything going on?"

"Y-Yeah," Goten stuttered, looking down at his legs. He didn't really want to talk about his mom. That was the whole reason for coming here to get away from that stuff. He had to shift the focus off of him and onto something else. Looking over at Chiyo's sketchbook, Goten wanted to get a peek at the drawings Chiyo was going on. That seemed to be a good topic to discuss with his sister.

"Whatcha got other than the bird drawing?" He asked as she closed the book and put it down.

"Just some sketch ideas," Chiyo stated, turning to her brother when she spoke. "It's nothing too fancy."

"Well…can I see some of the drawings?" Goten questioned. He knew his sister was sometimes secretive about her art, but he hoped that this would be a perfect distraction from talking about his Mother.

Thinking it over for a moment, Chiyo nodded and gave Goten the sketchbook to look over the drawings. The first few pages were of flowers and sites in the city, nothing that really stood out too much to the young boy. However, the next few pages did hold some exciting images. The first one was a sketch to catch his eye was of Piccolo meditating on top of the lookout, followed by Chiyo and Gohan dressed as the great saiyagirl and great saiyaman respectively, then a drawing of their Father as a Super Saiyan 3, and then the rest of the pictures were nothing too special. Then, Goten found one to be of an unfamiliar young man with spiky hair going up like a super saiyan, but there was lighting around his body as well. He couldn't quite figure out who this was. "Hey, sis, who's this?" Goten asked, showing his sister the picture in question.

"Hmm?" Chiyo said, looking up from watching Lucie and Ryan playing. She looked at the picture, and her eyes slightly widen before returning to normal. She gave her brother a small smile before sighing. "That would be Gohan when he went super saiyan 2 for the first time."

"Oh yeah?" Goten questioned. The more he looked at it, the more he realized that this must've been his oldest brother when he was younger. That explained the super saiyan aesthetic.

Chiyo nodded. "Yep. He was so strong that he was even stronger than dad at that point."

"Really?" Nowadays, Goten couldn't imagine Gohan being stronger than their Father. Their dad was always pushing himself to go beyond his own limits and fight at his maximum, going to levels of gods. Goten knew Gohan had potential, but he didn't think his brother would ever fully overtake his dad again.

"Oh yeah. It was an exciting yet scary time." She flipped the page to reveal a young Gohan smirking picture as he glared off to the side. "Gohan let the power get to his head, though. A lot of people were put in danger because of it…and I almost lost my best friend." Chiyo's eyes momentarily glazed over as she thought back to that time when her brother's power almost took him over completely. He became a completely different person under the influence of super saiyan 2, and she figured that was partially why he didn't go super saiyan that much anymore, to avoid feeling that way again. "He and I talk about it every now and again. He's not that same person anymore."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Yeah….But like I said, he's not like that anymore. Sometimes, when one of us is feeling down, we call the other twin to talk to. It's what you do as a family."

Goten bit his lip a bit as Chiyo took the sketchbook back. How had she circled everything around to family like that?

"….Listen, Goten, why don't I show you something real quick?" Chiyo said, standing up from her seat.

"Uh, okay," Goten replied, standing up too.

He followed his sister over to a small shed in the backyard's corner. Chiyo opened the door and turned on a light to reveal a stack of canvas paintings covered by a sheet. Chiyo stripped the sheet away and revealed that the canvas all had miscellaneous pictures painted on them. Most were very well detailed and didn't seem like they belonged in an old shed.

"What is this?"

"I call it my dump shed. You know how I was doing that painting earlier?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it's going in here in a little bit."

This puzzled Goten. His sister seemed like she was nearly done with that painting, and now she was talking about throwing it into some musty shed with some other canvases? That didn't make sense at all, especially considering that it looked like it was a lovely painting.

"Why do that? I thought you liked the painting."

"I never said I liked the painting. Sometimes I paint to get my frustrations out." Chiyo then began rummaging through some of the canvases before pulling out one with a painting of the Frieza guy that had come to Earth before. He was white and purple in this one and towered over a little girl that Goten figured was Chiyo. The Chiyo in the painting looked terrified. "There are things that even I can't talk about with Gohan, but I know that I can't keep them inside. Bottling up emotions just makes things worse, Goten. Believe me, I know."

"…I don't wanna talk about it, okay?" Goten figured out what Chiyo was doing by showing him the shed and its paintings inside. He just didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm not saying you talk about it with me, Goten," Chiyo quietly told her brother. She walked over to him and got down on her knees so that she was eye-level with her little brother. "But I am saying you shouldn't bottle up your emotions like you are right now. I know that things at home are crazy right now, but hiding your emotions isn't gonna help you, bud."

"I just….I don't know how to feel, I guess," Goten sighed and slid to the floor, leaning up against one of the shed walls. Chiyo sat down next to him. "I'm excited that Mom is gonna have another baby, but….I guess I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I don't know; maybe, having all the pressure of being a big brother? I mean, what if I'm no good at it? Mom and I got into an argument about it the other day and….I said some mean things to her."

"I see." Chiyo smiled at her little brother and parted some hair from his face. "Well, you wouldn't be the first to say some stuff to her."

"But I never fight with Mom, ever! I didn't mean to yell at her, but she keeps talking about the new baby and putting all this pressure on me about being responsible and stuff, and I….I don't think I'm ready to be a big brother."

"No one's ever really ready to be an older sibling, Goten. Gohan and I weren't ready to be a big brother and sister to four other kids. But we did the best we could."

"That's not all, though." A look of worry was settling onto Goten's face as he pulled his knees close to his chest, and he rested his arms on top of them. Then, he placed his chin on his arms as he looked across the room at the other side of the shed. "What if….I get forgotten by Mom and Dad and everyone else?" Small tears pricked the side of Goten's eyes as he tried not to cry.

"Oh, Goten," Chiyo said before wrapping her arms around her little brother and pulling him into a warm hug. She stroked his head as she held him. "Listen, Goten, no matter what, you're not going to be forgotten, do you understand? Family doesn't forget family. Just because a new baby is coming doesn't mean you'll be left behind."

Goten chuckled, and he looked up at Chiyo. "You sound like a Disney movie."

"Well, when you have a 2-year old who watches either Hercule press conferences or Disney movies, you pick up a few things."

* * *

Coming home later that day, Goten opened the door to the house and found that his mother was in the living room, stitching up a few clothes with her slightly rounded stomach. She hadn't noticed him come in yet. He thought about going upstairs and not saying anything but decided to not ignore the issue anymore. "Mom?" Goten said from the doorway of the living room.

Chi-Chi looked up from her work and over at her young son in the doorframe. "Yes, Goten?" She asked, putting down her stitch-work. She was surprised that Goten was talking to her considering the fight they had had a while ago. "What is it?"

"…I….I wanna talk to you if that's okay."

Chi-Chi blinked a bit when she heard this but smiled softly at her son. "Of course, it's okay, sweetie. Come over here, and we'll talk."

**Welp, this kind of ripped my heart out. Goten is a good kid and needs more love and attention. Can we all agree on that? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter and I hope to see you next time, either here or on the main story. Have a good day everyone and remember to wash your hands! **


End file.
